Kunoichi Gamer
by David Arcwing
Summary: Inspired by Naruto the gamer files and several other fanfics lets see what Naruko does when things change for the better. Naruhina main pairing
1. Chapter 1

i said i would do this so lets give it a try, naruko the gamer or something the title still a work in progress but kunoichi gamer seems like a good idea so far. Tell me what you think of the first chapter and let me know if you want more because i'll at least post some content maybe put up the story for adoption.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night in a dark forest an orange swirl masked man was jumping through the trees on his way to Konahagure the village hidden in the leaf. Had he not been in such a hurry he would have noticed a white portal open up behind him but the man was long gone before then. Jaune stepped through finally making the trip was a hassle but it worked. Azreal jumped out as well but took a while to fully come to traveling through omni.E.H had lessened the strain of traveling to another multiverse like this but they wer both still tired. "I dont get why we dont kill Obito like we should then none of this crap would ever happen!" Jaune sighed knowing Azreal was right. "We tried that remember but all that happened was sending this world into chaos and derailing it into oblivion, we cant defeat the enemy ourselves we can help but Naruko has to do this and certain events have to play out a certain way to get this right but its not like we're helpless we can change several things outside of certain events like Kurama's forced attack on the leaf or the thirds death though that one might be a toss up."<p>

Azreal sighed bitterly as the sound of a Bijuudama expoling through the forest and sptinted off knowing what was going to happen the two dropped into the clearing undetected and Jaune subtly mixed in his influence to make sure Kurama's chakras wouldnt seperate but the shinigami seemed to be resisting his attempts Azreal glared hard focusing his grimm power on the ethereal creature making it freeze and letting Jaune take over the sealing but they had to work fast they didnt have the time or the strength. Minato seemed to register shock for a second but it was irrelevent as Kurama's claw drew closer to Naruko causing both parents to use their bodies to sheild her impaling themselves as the sealing completed and the Shinigami faded Jaune and Azreal tiredly leaped into action Jaune grabbing their bodies and Azreal placing the fakes down next to a frying baby. "Alright lets go." The two disappeared just as the Sandaime hokage and Anbu Captain Inu arrived.

* * *

><p>OMNI EVENT HORIZON<p>

* * *

><p>Portal hopping was no joke and Jaune and Azreal landed in the medical ward with the grace and sublety of an ice skating semitruck each managing to keep the person they were carrying from harm. "Get those two to the lazarus right now!" The two nurses grabbed Minato and Kushina while another handed them some of the lazarus formula which they consumed fast to restore their strength and jumped back through the portal, the formula would help keep them on their feet long enough to complete their objectives but who knew how long it would take them to finish time was not on their side.<p>

* * *

><p>KONAHA MEETING ROOM<p>

* * *

><p>"The demon must be killed now!" Sarutobi sighed angrily before blasting the civilian concil member with his killing intent making the man soil himself. "Hokage sama in all fairness we dont know if the seal is stable or not the best action is to kill her before she gains to much power." The sandaime glared at his two council members and the civilian council this meeting had been going on for hours since the Yondaime's death and this was getting them no where despite this being a ninja village the civilian council and his advisors thought they could muscle in and tell him what to do, he was to old for this job and he needed Kami samas help to deal with this. 'Wish granted' All the ninja training in the many years of his life prevented the Hokage from screaming like a frightened girl. 'What was that?!' The voice spoke again and Sarutobi fidgeted slightly. 'Well you asked for a Kami and well here i am. Now listen you'll notice everyone around you is frozen and no its not genjutsu.'<p>

The Hokage looked around him to see everyone had indeed stopped moving but when he tried pulsing his chakra nothing happened, Hirunzen sat there for a small while before nodding his head and leaning back. 'What do i do?' The voice in his head spoke to him telling him what to say. 'I shall return in disguise in four years time, my power weakens but it shall...return soon enough...until then Hokage Sama.' The voice faded and events resumed around Hiruzen the doors opened and Danzo stepped in making meaningful strides but before he could say anything the Sandaime motioned for the Anbu to seal the room. "I shall only say this once, Naruko's jinchuuriki status is to be kept secret no one in this room is to reveal anything about it under penalty of death and anyone who speaks of Naruko's status to people not privy to this knowledge is to be immediatly executed on the spot no questions asked starting right now. That includes calling her demon." Sarutobi glared at the civilian council his advisors and Danzo to make his point clear. "Dismissed for now."

* * *

><p>HOKAGE'S OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>Inu known by the other two people in the room as Kakashi Hatake was sitting next to another large white haired man known as Jiraiya of the sannin listening the the tale of the Sandaime as he held a small baby girl in his arms rocking her slightly. "So then he said he would return after his power recovered and he would watch over her directly." Jiraiya sighed as todays events played in his head again and again, Minato and Kushina were dead his teacher had been forced to take his old seat, his goddaughter was a Jinchuuriki and now his Sensei had been spoken to by Kami Sama. "So sensei what do we do now?" Sarutobi brought his pipe up and lit it. "For now we follow his instructions and make sure Naruko is as closely guarded and monitored as possible. Then when he returns he can explain himself, Jiraiya in addition to managing your spy network i want as much work done to improve our information network in Konahagure as humanly possible, Inu you will begin to increase your training immediately and you are to monitor Naruko at all avalible times."<p>

The two men nodded glancing down at the child and swearing on their souls to protect her unaware of the forces that conpired against them had already set to work.

* * *

><p>DANZO<p>

* * *

><p>The old war monger sat in his chair awaiting his Lieutenants arrive. "You summoned Danzo Sama." Danzo allowed a faint smirk. "Fu you are to spread the knowledge of Naruko Uzimaki's Jinchuuriki status immediately and to inform Kohara and Horuma of this and then contact our Oto associate." The Ne anbu nodded before disappearing and Danzo turned around unaware of the blue eyes with red pupil piercing the back of his head with their glare as Azreal was silently ransacking his desk as he looked away. 'Lets hope Jaune did his part.' Azreal tucked the necessary scrolls away before planting the sealed bombs and sneaking away, it would be some time before they went of but Danzo was now living on borrowed time.<p>

* * *

><p>BASTION OF ARC<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune and Azreal sat down huffing and sweating the Lazarus forula had worn off and they were feeling the effects of multiverse hopping kick in. "Whats with all the bullcrap about people ending up in other worlds and never getting tired or otherwise messed up?" Jaune nodded. "I know right do people have any idea the strain that puts on your body?" Azreal handed Jaune the scrolls and he read through them before nodding to himself. "Alright now we know what Danzo's going to be up to and we can at least run a little damage control without interference so lets heal up and get back soon." Luckily now that Naruko's world was connected to the Bastion they didn't have to worry about portal hopping but now they had to be discrete. 'This is how things start, lets do it right this time.'<p>

* * *

><p>FOUR YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>The small malnourished girl ducked behind the alleyway losing her pursuers as they ran right past her, she stayed that way clutching the object in her hands for several minutes before deciding the coast was clear and ducking out wincing at the bruises and the blood flowing from her various injuries the mob was really vicious today. She'd managed to sneak away from the orphanage who had recently made it their duty to hurt her some time ago but because of that Inu and Ero Sennin didn't visit as often and anymore. Naruko would have felt abandoned but with all they'd pain stakingly taught her she realized they had responsibilities they couldn't drop even if they wanted to and she had a feeling they were tearing up Konaha looking for her. It felt nice to know that there were people out there that still cared, there was Inu, who visited whenever he could but as the best Anbu Jiji san had at the moment he was always on missions, Ero Sennin was around less but he stuck around longer talking about Naruko's parents but not revealing their names.<p>

Recalling them seemed to cause him a great deal of pain and yet he still steadfastly promised to tell her their names a soon as it was safe to, Naruko was aware that someone was actively trying to ruin her life and setting back any attempts to make it better. Then there was that pretty Hyuga girl that tried to get her Guardian to help her after Naruko got beat up protecting her from bullies. There were also the two people who worked that Ramen stand they were nice to her. "There she is!" Naruko cursed as the mob sped up to her and she took off not letting them get close as she held the object in her hands. 'All this for a loaf of bread?' Not that it mattered after all they'd attacked her for less than that. The park near the academy came in view and she sprinted for it.

**QUEST ADDED. GUARDIAN ARC**

**EXP:2500**

Naruko nearly jumped out her skin and tripped seeing the weird blue box in front of her but ignored it as the mob closed the distance. One final sprint got her near the forest before a hand grabbed the back of her neck lifting her off the ground before another smashed into her stomach robbing her of her breath and breaking a few ribs. The next thing she recalled was being slammed into the ground and feeling her cloths being ruffled she realized they were trying to do and fought back only to have a kunai pierce her eye before another punch found her throat making her unable to scream. The punches and kicks came next while the stabbing was a little later just when the took the rest of her clothes off a roar came form the forest. The mob stopped their attack on the demon just was a large animal prowled out of the forest underbrush its size making it seemingly impossible to hide that way. It's eyes were sky blue but the pupils were a hellish red?

Naruko cranked her damaged neck to spot the creature out of the corner of her one good eye and spied the blue box from earlier.

**QUEST COMPLETED: GUARDIAN ARC**

**2500 EXP AWARDED**

**BONUS QUEST COMPLETED**

Naruko ignored it as blissful unconsciousness over came her just missing the screams of the villagers as the beast charged them.

* * *

><p>NARUKO'S MINDSCAPE<p>

* * *

><p>Naruko next awoke to find herself in sewer water and jerked up to get out of it sputtering nastily as she tried to wipe herself off. She noted that she was in a hallway without allot of light but it seemed to lead somewhere so she followed the piping to a large room and moved to inspect it noticing the giant cage in front of her the two parts held together by a flimsy paper with the Kanji for seal on it. A pair of blood red eyes opened up from the dark as Naruko stared into it and she jumped back in surprise. "So my Jailer comes to greet me?" A woman stepped out of the shadows in the cage standing five feet ten inches tall with long red hair and whisker marks like Naruko's she wore a priestess outfit that was orange like a foxes fur and Naruko noted the large fox ears on her head as well as the nine tails twitching and moving constantly. "Kawaii!" Naruko leaped at the woman and hugged her legs taking the woman by surprise. "Enough!" Kurama pushed Naruko off of her legs before setting her down almost remorseful of what was going to be said.<p>

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NEW QUEST :UZUMAKI DELIVERY 10,000 Exp.<strong>

**NEW OPTIONAL QUEST :ROOT SABOTAGE 20,000 Exp.**

**NEW OPTIONAL QUEST :PARTY TIME 40,000 Exp.**

The massacre was over and Azreal changed back before lifting the small damaged girl up in his arms noting Kurama had already taken to healing her injuries as he jumped towards the Hokage tower. Azreal landed on a roof and shifted Naruko into a one armed carry as several Root Anbu landed on the roof tip less tanto pointed at him. "I don't suppose you're here to surrender?" If they had a sense of humor which they didn't they didnt answer and charged towards Azreal ready to kill. Azreal raised an eyebrow watching them their speed was by no means slow but compared to Ruby's they weren't that great. 'They might as well be in slow motion, ZA WARUDO" The world changed color for a second as everything froze and Azreal took out the orb. 'The EXP point sharer was a great idea thanks Julius.' Tapping the option Azreal placed the orb next to Naruko and used his new ability to incapacitate the Ne Anbu before they know what hit then a swift slash or a punch here and there. 'Wonder why these guys are all the same level?'

**NE ANBU (chunnin X5) Lv 35**

**HP 5000**

**CHAKRA 6600**

**INT 136**

**STR 125**

**SPD 110**

**END 145**

**STA 75**

'huh stamina in sub par and theres no defence stat, guess they might be assassin type.'

Azreal finished tying them up before unfreezing time making his hostages drop like a sack of potatos before he pulled out a prisonner sealing scroll and sealed them away it was dificult with only one arm but he wasn't going go let her out of his sight or mins even though she was healing faster now. "Alright then now to move on." Azreal pocketed the scroll before leaping back onto his path and sticking to the window using Chakra, normally he would just use his Grimm blood energies but that was completely unsubtle because such energy didn't exist in this world. The hokage turned around and went white as Azreal's hair before motioning for Anbu to take action. "Deus Arc." Sarutobi's eyes widened and he signaled the Anbu to stop their advancement and opened the window to let Azreal in. "Come i've been expecting you Anbu get me Jiraiya and Inu and tell them to come to my office immediately." Azreal came in an set her down on the couch before taking a cloth out and wiping away the blood. "When is the other one getting here?" Jiraiya and Inu appeared in a shunshin and stood impassively while their hands inched towards their weapons ready if Azreal did something but stood by anyway.

"Im here." Jaune fazed through the ceiling dropping down onto a chair that wasnt there before as Azreal finished up and to Jaune's surprise handed the Hokage a prisoner storage scroll. "Five chunin level NE Anbe tried to stop me on my way here, i've incapacitated them and put then in this scroll." Jaune looked at him surprised. "Really?" Azreal pointed up and showed two of his three completed Quest making Jaune go oh and nod. "Before we get started, Hokage-Sama, Jiraiya, Inu, would you like to Join my party?" The three ninja stood their confused before blue boxes appeared in front of their faces.

**JOIN PARTY (YES) (NO).**

Knowing this wasnt a Genjutsu the Hokage tapped the yes button and Jiraiya pushed it soon after trusting his Sensei's judgement, Inu hesitated for a little while but soon enough he pushed yes too.

**ALL QUEST COMPLETED BONUS 7000 Exp**

**LEVEL UP!**

**Jaune 1-13**

**Azreal 1-14**

**Hirenzen 1-15**

**Jiraiya 1-11**

**Kakashi 1-12**

**Naruko 1-18**

The three looked shocked before Jaune opened the quest screen and expanded it to show then all what was happening. "The quest are objectives we complete to earn experience points which then feeds into our levels as our levels increase our stats which is our powers and abilities given numerical value increase a set amount and we are afforded bonus points to increase then manually even further." The three made an oh faces before checking their new stats, the concept was followed easily because of their knowledge in the complicated art of fuinjutsu. Each saw their stats had gone up by twenty points and they had thirty points to spend. "How does this work, exactly?" Jaune nodded in Kakashi's direction. "The balance in complicated but precise even if you had to go out of your way to do it you could become Just as strong as the Hokage or Jiraiya but your natural strength is the same. It doesn't matter that if you started it before you became a ninja or now because you would still be able to gain levels and strength the same as if not faster than you have naturally but this has some perks like so."

Jaune tossed Jiraiya a scroll and then handed Kasashi one.

**SECRETS OF LIGHTNING RELEASE **

_A scroll detailing the use of advanced lightning nature release and the various uses it grants as well as secret exercises to increase the strength of your affinity. Would you like to learn this skill? [Yes] or [No]._

"You dont have to move or anything just think it with your head." Kakashi mentally spoke yes and the scroll disappeared and he noticed a new caption.

**(Advanced lightning release. Lvl 1)_ passively increases strength of lightning jutsu by 30% reduces chakra usage by 15%._**

"This is incredible!" Everyone looked over to Jiraiya as he nearly doubled over in laughter. "What scroll did you give him?" Jaune chuckled. "The secrets of true fuinjutsu mastery." Jiraiya was off in nerd land as Azreal called it, he was a nerd too but at least for all his new found love for the sealing arts he wasn't that easily excited about it, at least he hoped nor, Naruko woke up a deep contemplative look on her face. "You met Kurama didn't you?" Naruko looked over to see Inu, Jiraiya, and the Hokage looking at her but was also surprised to see two others. One had white and black hair and animal ears on his head just like Kurama but Naruko knew he wasn't a Bijuu because as Kurama had explained all the Bijuu were women. She also saw he had a striped tail that nver seemed to hang limp always moving slightly. His eyes were a light shade of blue while his pupils were red and shaped like a ten sided star. She saw power and compassion in his eyes but also a sheer righteous anger that burned through her fear of this stranger.

The next one made Naruko's heart flutter in her chest and her face flushed red. He had blond hair like hers but a shade paler not to the same extent as a Yamanaka, his eyes were a darker shade of blue than hers and he had a large faded grayish scar that went from the right side of his fore head across to the left diagonally stopping just above his eyebrow before going down over his left eye stopping just short of his cheek. Naruko sputtered trying to think of what to say to the scarred one feeling her face getting redder just looking at him, she handt felt this way since seeing the pretty Hyuga at the park. "Y-Yes." Jaune laughed seeing her sputter while Azreal chuckled lightly. An urgent knock was at the door and Jaune made hand motions to Azreal the two motioned for Naruko to folow them to the corner of the room and the three ducked down and disappeared from the three ninjas senses as Sarutobi straightened himself out. "Enter." Danzo and the elders walked in a sence of urgency that Jaune detected as totally false, which he warned the three members of his new party about.

"Hokage sama there has been an attack at the academy several corpses were found and the bodies were torn apart, the council has called for a meeting." The three ninja went after Danzo and the council as Jaune and Azreal led Naruko after them. "Whats going on?" Jaune made a shushing motion and explained to Naruko as they moved. "So that big monster was you?" Azreal flinched before looking away saddened. "Naruko, Azreal saved your life its horrible to call him that even if he torn your attackers apart like that, ninja are expected to do the same arent they?" She flinched at how Jaune repremanded her like her was scolding a child which he was but then she felt bad, people had called her a monster and even though now she knew why she didnt blame Kurama it was sad to think that the thing everyone called a moster and a demon was an even bigger victim than everyone else. "Im sorry, thank you for saving me." Azreal nodded feeling a little better the hidden trio made there way to the meeting room.

"um uh" Jaune chuckled. "Its Jaune Naruko." Naruko blushed again. "Jaune san the doors are closed." Jaune chuckled but kept walking and simply fazed through the doors making Naruko shake with excitement. "That was so cool!" Naruko covered her mouth worried about her outburst before calming down seeing no one seemed to notice a thing. "dont worry were easedropping and they cant hear us." Sarutobi sat in his chair Inu standing to his right and Jiraiya his left as the council convened. "Now what is this about?" A civilian member stood up haughtily. "The demon has started taking is revenge on us, we must kill it!" The council member was soon on the ground a kunai lodged in his throat making him choke on his own blood. "My hand slipped." The ninja rolled their eyes at Inu while the civilians in a rare moment of common sense kept quiet. "I'm sorry but from what i've heard the cause was me." Azreal faded into view causing the ninja to nearly spring into action but Sarutobi seemed calm enough so no one acted.

**QUEST ADDED COUNCIL OF FEAR: 55,000**

**QUEST ADDED PLAY YOU PART: 70,000**

**BONUS QUEST DOMINATE THE DOGS: 66,000**

**BONUS QUEST NEW CLAN:100,000**

"Ah Azreal, tell me what is the Guardian of Children doing here?" Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan snorted looking at the strange man who looked no older than a teen. "Guardian of children? Not a very good title if you ask me." Tsume froze feeling a sword pressed against her throat and a black in white striped tail wrapped around her leaving her bound and unable to use jutsu to escape. "I assure you mortal i take my title DEADLY SERIOUSLY, it would be pertinent for you to take it seriously as well." Just like that Azreal was back where he stood before his hellish pupils glaring at her. "Tsume-san please dont agitate the Kami of Guardians, he's earned another title that you my like more, Azreal the Invincible." Shikaku head of the Nara muttered troublesome before sitting up all the way now fully awake, Kami or not he moved fast enough to incapacitate a jonin before even the Hokage could react, this Azreal was serious business. "Back to what we were saying, Azreal are you admitting to killing those civilians?"

Azreal smiled before formally bowing. "Of course Hokage Sama i have a reputation as an honest person to uphold after all." The Hokage motioned for Inu to step forward and so Inu shunshined to stand in front of Azreal. "Execute him." In an instant Inu drew his Tanto and stabbed Azreal in the heart holding the sword there until his body slumped over before removing it and checking for signs of life. "Its done sir, he's dead." The Hokage nodded and Inu took his place back by the Hokage's side just as Azreal sprung back to his feet making every clanhead nearly crap themselves, and made the civilian literally crap themselves as Danzo eyed him a cool calculating gaze despite his shock. "Now that your sentence has been carried out you are free to leave." A civilian jumped up despite her fear screeching like a howler monkey. "Hokage Sama you cant let him leave he must be executed for his crimes!" The clanheads pulled the earplugs out before giving Hyashi Hyuga a curt nod of gratitude, it seemed he knew it was going to be one of those meetings.

"Haruno-San he was executed his heart stopped and i made sure i stabbed through it, technically his sentence has been carried out as such we hold no weight over him he isnt a member of the village and belongs to no clan." Azreal shook hos head clearing his throat. "Thats not true i belong to the Arcwing clan and have even brought a fellow member of it here with me to apply for citizenship in Konoha." Jaune appeared in a shunshin giving the illusion he was a regular ninja. "This is my much younger brother, Jaune Deus Arc." Jaune waved and smiled making every woman in the room nearly orgasm. "Hello again Hokage-Sama." The Hokage waved back smiling lightly. "Sarutobi you know these people?!" The Sandaime nodded before gesturing to the two Arc's. "I met then on a solo mission in the second Ninja war, they helped me complete it because of my, how did you put it, Aura of honesty, after it was completed i offered them a chance to join Konoha and it seems all these years later they finally accepted.

Danzo and the elder glared unsure of wether to trust his story however they sensed no lying on Sarutobi's part (thanks to Jaune) and so accepted it as a truth though they still had there suspicions. "How come you never told us this?" The Hokage was about to reply but Jaune beat him to it. "We asked him to keep quiet about it, among the Arcwing clans there are many talented individuals of immense power however there's one skill that we value more than anything because its kept us alive, being anonimous." Hyashi looked intrested. "And what are your other skills? If i may?" Azreal shrugged. "Jaune is a skilled medic of no equal or better." Now everyone looked intrested. "May we have a demonstration it would be logical to see if your claims holds truth." Shibi leader of the Aburame clan, stoic and logical, if a bit rude. Azreal pointed to the dead civilian on the floor and Jaune went over before making handsigns at a speed not even the Jonin could completely follow making his hands glow green before plucking the kunai out the mans throat. "The bodies mostly intact so this shouldnt be hard."

**QUEST ADDED PLAYING GOD :55,000 Exp**

**BONUS QUEST DEMON AND ARCWING :300,000 Exp**

Jaune put his hand on the mans throat and the other on his chest clearing the lungs of blood and fixing the throat. "Clear." A jolt later and the man shot up shock filling his face. "Whats going on where am i, you bastard you tried to kill me! I'll have you and that Demon whore strung up by your ne-heuk" he didnt make it far before Jaune sliced through the vertebrae in his neck where the base of the skull gave way to the spinal column. "Why did you do that?" Jaune shrugged wiping away the spinal fluid from his sword and burning the rag, no need for anyone to get herpes after all. "You had him executed because he broke an S-Rank law didnt you? Thats the only level of law that allows for instant execution so he must have broken it, plus from the look on your faces i could tell he broke it a second time. Also that guy had spinal herpes so cant exactly let him go around reproducing" Everyone shivered at the thought. "Anyway is that good enough?" The Hokage nodded feeling more than satisfied evaluating Jaune's skills.

"now then all for allowing the Arcwing clan to join Konoha?" The many ninja clans raised their hands while the civilians didnt being down one member meant they were nearly equal but surprisingly Danzo and the elders raised their hands breaking the tie that was barely there. "Motion carried." Azreal whistled to get everyones attention. "Hokage Sama are we allowed to adopt orphans into our clan to increase its numbers?" Everyone raise an eyebrow while the Hokage leaned back in his chair. "There is no law against it however i will review every orphan you choose as well as having you go through all the proper channels to do so." Azreal nodded that sounded good enough. "Now then the civilians may leave this next order of business is Ninja only, Danzo and the elders may stay though." Soon the council left and Azreal and Jaune kneeled to the shinobi council making then raise their eyebrows yet again. "Thank you for voting in our favor, we are the last two of our clan to find refuge in a village and are truly grateful for being accepted by you."

Jaune stayed kneeling eyes closed. "For that we owe you this plus one favor you may call in here and now or at a later time however we too have a request." Azreal lifted his eyes to stare right at them. "Our clan has existed longer than even the Sage of Six paths and wielded chakra as soon as it came into being, however dispute all our power knowledge and longevity we will one day die out." Jaune raised his eyes tears forming in his eyes. "Our clan is powerful but just as unstable, many a time they descend into madness, its a terrible way to go, worse than torture rape and several other horrific ways we have witnessed, Azreal has been forced to kill his own children to spare the lives of those around them to prevent the slaughter of hundreds." Jaune looked down gritting his teeth. "I was forced to kill my daughter Ember, there was an accident, she ended up hurting me, the guilt no matter how minor triggered her descent and i was forced to end her, my only comfort is that she did not suffer." Jaune shuttered and Azreal continued.

"Do to our immense power our birth rates are incredibly low, most mothers arent strong enough to handle the strain of caring for the child growing inside them so fast and the baby requires to much nourishment in its early stages. Sooner or later the Arcwing clan will be gone forever." Jaune and Azreal dropped fully to their hands and knees. "That is why we with to pass on our teachings to others who think them worthy of their notice, when your children come of age we wish to help instruct them in the ninja arts." A snort was heard and the clan heads were snapped out of the euphoria of sadness that enevloped all but the blackest of hearts. "Pathetic a supposably powerful clan groveling and crying." Apparently the Uchiha clan head had a very black heart. "How dare you say that!" The clan head turned their heads the opposite way so fast the Amachi clanhead felt something crack in his neck. Fugaku glanced genuinely surprised that Hiashi of all people was getting so worked up.

"These two have lost their clan and are offering us the chance to learn and grow stronger from them they have no reason or obligation to share this with us especially how Tsume has mocked them." Tsume bristled angry at being reminded of that but conceded that it was true. "Hiashi i believe you are simply emotional from the incident with the Kumo ambassador please try to remain calm." Hiashi bristled not noticing Jaune notion to Azreal who nodded. Jaune walked over to the council as Hiashi sat down and stood in front of Chouza Amachi and grabbed his head before twisting it back into alignment making a wet crunch sound through the room. "Augh why would you- oh hey that feel allot better thank you!" Jaune nodded and stepped before the clan heads began to talk amongst themselves in a group huddle. "The clanheads, most of the clanheads." Hiashi corrected himself glaring at Fugaku. "Have decided that we would be honored to accept your request." Azreal stood taking one final bow mirrored by Jaune. "Thank you."

With that the meeting was adjourned and everyone went about their business Jaune went over to Naruko who'd fallen asleep and so carried her out before disguising her and taking her to a hidden apartment. Azreal was walking around getting a feel for the village when the sound of a cane tapping against the ground got his attention. "Danzo-Sama" the Warmonger nodded respectfully before standing in front of Azreal. "I must say i'm curious of something do you mind if i ask?" Azreal motioned for him to continue. "If your clan is so powerful why must you stay hidden until its no longer an option?" Azreal sighed looking up. "Would you be surprised if i told you it was made that way because of the bijuu." Danzo raised an eyebrow but waited for Azreal to continue. "The Bijuu come from a being that was known as the ten tail or Juubi and the sage fought this mighty creature and sealed it before eventually splitting it into the things we know as the nine tailed beast. The arcwing clan predates even the sage and we had access to a power that made our oldest and most powerful of our members strong enough to combat it."

Azreal sighed in agitation while Danzo listened. "However thanks to the actions of the Juubi and the destruction those actions unleashed this power disappeared from our blood making us, mostly, mortal men, the sage as thanks for helping him defeat the Juubi taught us the ways of chakra, while we could no longer use our other power thats name is lost to even me, its presence in our systems made our jutsu stronger than most, how ever people feared us because of that power and many tried to kill us targeting our descendants mostly after the knowledge of our low birth rates became known." Azreal stared right down at Danzo. "I was tasked with protecting the children of the Arcwing clan earning me the title Guardian of children it was war, and as they say war is hell, they drove our children to madness and that madness was passed onto their children and my descendants." Azreal huffed letting loose an angry breath. "So we allowed ourselves to fade into obscurity and erased all knowledge of us that could be found."

Azreal stared right at the man thinking for a second he saw empathy but he realized instantly it was false earning Danzo more of his ire. "I'm sorry to hear that i truly am." Azreal concealed a snort. 'I bet' Azreal bade the elder farewell before following Hiashi's scent after noticing its faint trail. Of all people Azreal didnt expect Hiashi to be at the memorial stone but it could wait til later Azreal noted he was staring at a single name, Hizashi Hyuga. 'Brother, twins if i remember correctly, oh no dont tell me, Neji.' Azreal snuck away to make sure Hiashi didnt hear him swear. He smirked as he ran to a training ground to relieve some stress and after venting on the trees, the grounds keeper could piss off for what he cared, he smiled sincerely as he approached the Uchiha district, time to spy on everyones favorite eventual traitors.

**BONUS QUEST ONE TRUE THREESOME :Exp 45000**

'Oookay? I have no idea what that means.' Azreal shrugged and looked at the panel in front of his face oddly trying to understand the context of this quest. Bonus quest were weird in the context that the less likely you were to do them the higher Exp they yielded, apperently as Julius and Jaune put it the you'd get more Exp if you went and did something for some one without any true inclination to do so, given how much he hated Danzo he wasnt to inclinded to capture his Root stooges he'd much rather slaughter them for the inhumane way they took and broke children turning them into near mindless soldiers. This one was weird though as far as bonus quest go this wasnt very high. 'Maybe it something that i would do irregardless or something.' Azreal melted through the wall like a phantom to see a kitchen destroyed and a woman glaring down at her husband. 'She must be Mikoto Uchiha.' "Mom?" The woman stiffened her sharingan deactivating when Itachi walked into the room. "What happened?" Azreal glared at Itachi wondering what to make of him.

"Honey I know this looks bad and while i cant say i know for sure what your thinking i can tell you thats not it." Itachi narrowed his eyes at his father then turning his gaze back to Mikoto. "Then what really happened?" Mikoto blushed embarrassed. "You father came home drunk from a party with some of the other clan members and stumbled into the kitchen, don't tell anyone but your father is suicidally clumsy when drunk i wouldn't be surprised if there was a trail of destruction in his wake, anyway so then while i tried to get your father under control this." She gestured to all the destruction that happened around them. "Is what happened." Itachi seemed satisfied with the answer and let after promising to keep it a secret. Mikoto sighed in exasperation before lifting her drunk husband up and dumping him on their bed. Her husband, the words still didnt feel right even though they'd already had two children together. "It was going to be the three of us, Minato ,Kushina, and me, sure it would have been difficult but we were willing to try."

Mikoto for all these years couldn't help but feel the lack of satisfaction from it all Fugaku was a good man at least for a while but she felt like there was nothing really keeping her here except her sons now. "Would you like to see them?" Mikoto turned around Sharingan blazing only to be thumped in the forehead by Azreal. "I asked you a question would you like to see Minato and Kushina again?" Mikoto stared at Azreal feeling like she was making a deal with the devil, but regret warred with longing and so she agreed. Azreal grabbed her and pressed the Quantum Aura Beacon on his belt transporting them to the Bastion.

* * *

><p>ARCWING APARTMENT<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune dropped Naruko onto the bed and locked her over. "Diagnosis"<p>

**Naruko Uzimaki, jinchuuriki of konoha and daughter of the yellow flash,**

**Bonus stat - Malnourished 24 (debuff) -50% all stats**

"Need to fix that later." Jaune examined her body noting that a few bones werent healed correctly but that could be fixed later for now she needed to sleep, and he needed to examine her. "Status Naruko." Jaune was shocked at what he saw.

**NARUKO UZUMAKI**

**RP: 60,000**

**CHAKRA: 15,000**

**STR:36**

**INT: 33**

**END: 23**

**STA: 150**

**Abilites**

**Shunshin Lv**

**Kenjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Wind Release**

**Water Release**

**Fire Release**

**Bojutsu**

Jaune stared bewildered by it all. 'How does she have so many different abilities?!' Jaune paused adopting a thinking pose and pacing trying to figure it out, man did he wish Jaune.A was here two heads were better than one after all and Azreal would be gone for a while. 'Wait duh.' Jaune scanned her for special abilities.

**_SPECIAL ABILITIES_**

**PHOTO KINETIC REFLEXES (Chakra Mutation)**

**_A chakra mutation similar to the Sharingan allows for the passive ability to copy and master any physically possible skill or ability including all Jutsu's, Parkour, cooking and medical expertise and musical talent._**

**_(Disabilities) Reduced skill in stationary tasks like reading, chakra control exercises, and meditation._**

Jaune blinked owlishly before laughing softly, who would have thought she had the same condition as Jaune.A that made teaching her easier but what about reading? 'I'll figure it out later.' It was getting late so Jaune decided to turn in and talk to Azreal in the morning. 'I wonder what he's doing right now?'

* * *

><p>OMNI EVENT HORIZON<p>

* * *

><p>"How come, if you came jump from universe to universe, did we have to come through another to here rather than going right here." among Mikoto's questions Azreal thought that one was probably the most thought out, not that her other questions were stupid. "Because traveling to another multiverse put strain on the body and drains your power, going through one portal isn't so bad and it only takes anywhere from a few hours to a few minutes to recover from but going there and back would have left you to weak to such an insane degree you might slip into a coma, now come on we need to get there visit them and get out." They walked in silence for a few more minutes before coming to a door that was labeled Patients Uzumaki. "I should warn you, the two of them are comatose so please contain yourself." Mikoto nodded before Azreal opened the door and ushered her in and she gasped in shock seeing her two best friends there in those beds. She cried tears of happiness before running over and sitting next to their beds.<p>

"We made sire that the Shinigami didn't take their souls and that they received the best of care. I promise you we will and are doing every thing we can." Azreal smiled watching her sit there reassured letting a small wave of satisfaction pass over him as he ignored the blue prompt.

**QUESTS COMPLETED. Level up!**

* * *

><p>SCENE<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know how good i'll do writing this but please give me your honest reviews.<p> 


	2. Rock Lee

Next chapter things heat up Azreal leaves for Suna and Jaune meets a certain bushy brow. ROCK LEE HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY.

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>Naruko awoke the next day to the sound of Jaune sighing and Azreal groaning. "So let me get this straight." Azreal groaned again. 'perfect he's doing it again.' "First you left the Exp share ball in Naruko's pocket, then you spoke with Danzo, and then you showed Mikoto Uchiha where we're keeping our patients?" Azreal groaned and nodded before a vein in Jaune's forehead nearly busted. "Whatever, now then lets go greet her." Naruko paused until she heard the door open and Jaune and Azreal stepped in. "So how are you feeling?" Naruko felt unsure at first but then she remembered they were supposed to be her Guardians so for now she was safe. "G-good." Jaune nodded a little put off, looks like they had to take this slow. "Naruko, you remember how i asked you if you talked to Kurama right?" Naruko nodded. "What did she tell you?" Naruko looked nervous and averted her gaze unsure of what to tell them. '<strong><em>Tell them everything.' <em>**

Naruko nearly jumped but realized it was Kurama. "She told me about what happed the night i was born, what happened to my parents, who they were, the man with the mask, how she killed them." Jaune bit his tongue and Azreal's tail coiled like a snake each trying hard not to blurt out the truth of that night. "I-Is what she said true?" Jaune relaxed before answering her. "Yes, I'm sorry" 'sorry for lying to you' Azreal sat down in a chair while Jaune moved closer sitting on the other side of the bed. "What else?" Naruko swallowed nervously. "I heard what you said about the game." Jaune chuckled nervously while Azreal's eyes widened and his tiger ears shot up straight. "So how much of it are you aware of?" Naruko put a hand to her chin and both Arcs wanted to hug the cute little face of concentration. "About everything from stats to learning skills." Jaune sighed. "Well that certainly makes things easier." Azreal clapped getting their attention. "Lets take it from the top okay. Pull up the menu." Naruko whispered status and a screen popped up.

"As you are now you posses a number of skills and abilites that make things easier if more diverse, Jaune examined you last night and apparently you possess Phote Kinetic Reflexes, something we have experience with." Jaune stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Manage your stat points to improve your stats for now then when your ready we'll be outside in the kitchen come eat with us." Naruko nodded before staring back at the screen unsure of what to do but they must have thought she was smart enough to figure it out by the stats was a plus button so that must have been how to add points onto herself she looked down at her current stats wondering what to doo

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv18**

**RP: 60,000**

**CHAKRA: 15,000**

**STR:36**

**SPD: 45**

**INT: 33**

**END: 23**

**STA: 150**

**Abilites**

**Shunshin Lv**

**Kenjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Wind Release**

**Water Release**

**Fire Release**

**Bojutsu**

**Available stat points 68**

Endurance was the lowest stat so she put ten point in to to bring it up to the thirties that worked out well enough and then wondered what else to do she pondered increasing speed but it was her second highest stat so no reason to increase it just yet she saw strength was pretty high but she decided to put nine points in that to even it out with speed. She wondered what else but decided to say screw it for now and just evened out her other stats. She looked back at the screen to see she still had twenty five stat points left which she couldnt decide what to do with so she left it alone for now. She looked back at her stats satisfied and realized one thing she was hungry.

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 18**

**RP: 60,000**

**CHAKRA: 15,000**

**STR: 45**

**SPD: 45**

**INT: 45**

**END: 45**

**STA: 150**

**Abilites**

**Shunshin Lv**

**Kenjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Wind Release**

**Water Release**

**Fire Release**

**Bojutsu**

**Availible stat points 25**

Naruko exited the room only for a pie to come sailing at her face and she raised her hands to block it, the pie hit her and made a bit of a splat but other than a bit of a mess she was fine. She heard a ping go off somewhere and looked surprised as a screen popped up.

**A new stat has been created through action DEF = Defense decreases the amount of damage you take from all sources higher defense mean less points from Rp gauge are used to heal.**

Naruko filed that information as she made it down the hallway to see Jaune sitting casually while Azreal stared at him a weird between amused and annoyed. "See i told you it would work." Azreal cheshired (For those who don't know tigers don't in fact growl the noise they make is technically called a cheshire.) before sitting down in a bit of a huff. "Now then Naruko sit and eat." Naruko noticed the spread before her and dug in with a gusto that put an Akimichi to shame as Jaune and Azreal did the same, they hadn't had a full course meal since they started this assignment. "Hm you stats are about equal to a seasoned Genin so no worries there but if things are going to work out we need to start your training immediately." Naruko looked at them strangely sure she wanted to be a ninja and was even vocal to that fact it sounded like they were preparing for something. "Training for what?" Jaune sighed before beginning to explain what was to come and how things would turn out he told her about the Akatsuki, the moons eye plan, Kaguya, and even Black Zetsu.

"So if i don't do this the world will be taken over by the lady Kurama used to be a part of?!" Jaune nodded while Naruko seemed lost in thought. The two Arcs continued to eat but much slower waiting for her to respond. Azreal got up from the table washing the plates he used before bidding Jaune farewell saying something about going to Suna but Jaune was to focused on Naruko. She eventually looked up a hard resolve blazing in her small blue eyes. "I'll do it! I'll kick the Akatsuki's collective asses and protect the Bijuu!" Jaune smiled before tapping her on the forehead. "BakaNaru-chan" she blushed bright red. "You wont be alone you'll gain a large number of allies as time goes on, now come on we need to familiarize you with the game mechanics before we really start training." After forcing Naruko to shower, she needed it but wouldn't admit it, Jaune lead Naruko to a busy part of the market place were they hid inside an alleyway.

**A new ability has been created through multiple repeated actions!**

**(Stealth)= how easily you hide from those around you and those trying to detect you.**

Jaune and Naruko shared a look before turning back to the market place to see two hyuga pass by. Jaune raised an eyebrow seeing Hiashi walking down the street with a similar little girl. "Hey isn't that the pretty Hyuga girl?" Jaune raised an eyebrow while Naurko squeaked and covered her mouth. "You thinks she's pretty huh?" Jaune grabbed Naruko's hand and dragged her out the alleyway despite her sputtering protest before calling out to the Hyuga clanhead. "Hiashi-Sama a pleasure seeing you here." The Hyuga Clanhead turned around as his daughter turned as well before blushing neon red at the sight of her secret crush and the teen holding her hand. Several people were turning around from the noise before seeing Naruko and sneering but Jaune released a blast of killing intent that that briefly stopped the civilians hearts but not strong enough to affect a chakra sensitive human like Hinata. Naruko noticed but was to nervous to care. "A pleasure Jaune, but might i ask what your doing here?"

Jaune shrugged before letting Naruko go and setting her next to Hinata napearly snickering at the blushing duo. "Well Sandaime-Sama said we could start at our earliest convenience to recruit members so i went out for a stroll to the orphanage and found Naruko here." Jaune motioned to the girls who were having their own quiet conversation a few feet away Jaune noted Hiashi had his Byakugan activated using Genjutsu to keep it hidden. 'Subtle' "So what bring you out here?" The Hyuga Clanhead allowed a small invisible smile that Jaune admitted looked good for him. "Just going for a walk with my daughter Hinata. Have to socialize every once in a while right?" Jaune nodded to that before bidding the Clanhead farewell and dragging a reluctant Naruko away. They rounded a corner and disappeared in a Shunshin before appearing on a roof top close by. "So Naru did you like your talk with Hinata?" Naruko blushed before looking away heatedly.

"I dont hear a no." Jaune let it drop while they sat watching the crowd Naruko scanning the people as they walked by.

**A new ability has been created by repeated action (Observe) = allows you to scan a target for a multitupe of things like stats, abilities, titles, relationships, and equipment.**

Jaune noted the blip but waited for Naruko to start asking questions. "Holy Shit!" Normally Jaune would have chided her for her language but her bug eyed expression told him she was to shocked to register a scolding anyway. "What is it?" Naruko's shock eventually gave way to a migraine of rapid fire questions but Jaune tapped her forehead again. "Baka Naru-chan, one thing at a time please." Naruko blushed being called that but his light tone and warm smile made her feel better. "How are your stats so high they're easily in the Trillions." Jaune smiled. "Thats because the game still allows you to increase your stats passively through things like training and sparing so doing enough push ups will increase your strength stat, you can gain as many as passive stat points as you can levels but there's a limit, as you are now being level eighteen means you could gain eighteen passive stat points however as you gain them they become harder to get say you do a hundred push ups and gain one stat point well next time you may need to do two hundred maybe three, thats not really the case when your not part of the game. Having Kurama's full power in you strengthened you considerably but you are now a part of the game and you play by its rules."

Naruko nodded before asking again. "But you're only level thirteen." Jaune smiled again. "Thats because once you reach max level you stand the option of reseting your level back to zero it made that way so it never stagnates after reaching level one hundred, this was originally made to be a training tool and eventually it was reworked into what it is now." Naruko scanned a passerby to spot another difference. "How come your Gauge says RP instead of HP?" Jaune pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand before showing it healing right in front of her face. Naruko noted that his blood smelled delicious but pushed that disturbing thought down as she noted his RP gauge had decreased a few points. "The main difference that the training program has is instead of Health points you have Regeneration points, the game heals people automatically in order to prevent fatalities or injury while in use so instead of having a gauge to display how close you are to dying it shows how much more it can heal you."

"So the number of points i have determines my in battle healing." Jaune nodded. "Bingo" Naruko looked him in the eyes worry clouding them. "What happens when my points run out?" Jaune shrugged putting the kunai away. "You start taking damage and healing at your normal rate you become as vulnerable as every non game included ninja, also you RP gauge doesn't make you invincible there are several techniques in the ninja world capable of killing the people hit with them several times over so it wouldn't matter if you had it or a regular health bar if someone say cut off your head." Jaune smiled while Naruko grimaced. "But it helps with minor things like being poisoned, getting stabbed or cut not to mention burns, in combat its often the little injuries that pile up over time that really do in a strong ninja." Jaune got up to go somewhere but motioned for Naruko to stay seated. "Stay here and use observe some more, your skill should level up as you use it more and i'll go look for more people to recruit."

Naruko watched him disappear in a Shunshin before turning back and being greeted by two screens.

**QUEST ADDED: OBSERVATION 750 Exp**

**SHUNSHIN LEVEL INCREASED BY ONE!**

Naruko brushed them aside absently pushing the accept button before using Observe to scan the crowd. 'So that guys a blacksmith?' 'Oh kami that guys having an affair!' 'That guy likes to wear womens clothing gross' Naruko brushed the thoughts aside as she continued, the information she seemed to get varied from person to person but it was constant in the fact it either told her about their job what they wanted to keep secret and in some cases their hobbies. But when she tried examining ninja only so much was given away. 'What good does knowing she hates perverts help me with?' Naruko continued to observe and steadily her interest was peaked as more information was revealing itself and she learned how to focus observation. "Observe stats" Just like that it started becoming clear to her, this was good.

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>He smiled as he walked out of the orphanage the number of kid there was aplenty and he even found a few candidates but so far no one who really stood out, that didn't stop Jaune from feeling he was close then he noticed a kid with large eyebrows and large black pupils looking a little saddened by something, Jaune smiled as he used Diagnosis to examine the kid, he was perfect. "Hey kid!" Jaune began to walk towards him only to stop and tilt his head to the side letting a Kunai whiz by his right ear. "Jaune Deus Arc of the Arcwing clan you are to come with us." NE Anbu dropped down to surround him Jaune sensed about five of them but ignored the one in front of him as he walked past him. "Sorry but i have urgent business to attend to, if you could wait a few minutes i'll corporate, now if you'll excuse me." Jaune disappeared in a burst of speed appearing in front of the sulking kid causing him to bump into him. "Im sorry" Jaune waved it off with a smile.<p>

"Its alright if anything it's my fault, now listen kid i saw you were down and honestly a couldn't stand the sight of it so wanna talk about whats bothering you?" The kid sighed before kicking a rock in front of him. "The nurses at the academy say i cant become a ninja because i cant externalize chakra meaning i cant use jutsu." Jaune looked at him honestly sympathetic there were people in his universe that didnt use Aura to make themselves stronger and some had even gotten into Beacon despite the fact hearing this kid couldnt even get a chance to start on the path he wanted to take was bullshit. "Kid whats your name?" Bushy brows looked up at Jaune before straightening a little more. "I am Rock Lee!" Jaune smiled. "Rock Lee would you like to Join My Party?"

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>After several hours or at least that what it felt like of observing Naruko was bored so she decided to go and find something to do it wasnt easy making her way down the floors of the building but she managed and soon she was dashing through the alleyways towards her favorite Ramen stand. "Teuchi-ojisan Ayame-neechan!" The two ramen workers wer happy to see their favorite customer again. "Naru-Chan you're back! Ayame was getting worried about you." Ayame whacked her father upside his bloated head making him cringe. "I should ground you for that." Naruko laughed at Ayame's dismayed face before ordering Ramen out the wazoo it didnt matter how much she ate this morning there wad always room for the food of the gods and that was Ramen. "So Naruko what have you been up to?" She looked away flinching and Teuchi and Ayame raised an eyebrow in concern and worry. "A mob attacked me again, i stole some bread i was starving and i couldn't get to you guys."<p>

"Then they caught me as i ran to the Academy, they started attacking and hitting me, then they started taking my clothes off and touching me in weird places, i blacked out after a while before this thing showed up out of the trees." Teuchi felt cold sweat running down his face as he listened. "N-Naru-chan were you?" Naruko's expression brightened which was unnerving to the man considering the question. "Nope that thing from the forest turned out to be my Guardian, Azreal i think his name was, he and this other teenager Jaune saved me." Teuchi sighed in relief Ayame doing the same as their postures relaxed. "So Azreal, such an odd name." Azreal stared at Teuchi giving him a really blank look. "Ya well where i'm from your the one who's named oddly so please be sure to keep your mouth shut on such matters you wouldn't talk to one of your customers like that would you?" Three jumped in surprise to see Azreal sitting in the left seat next to Naruko's having already polished off just as many bowls.

"How long have you been there?!" Azreal stared at her weeping comical tears. "I've been sitting here the whole time, why are you ignoring me?!" Naruko sweat dropped at the weirdo before shrugging and going back to eating as Ayame stared at the ears on top of Azreal's head with hearts in her eyes. "Kawaii!" She whispered but Azreal's ears twitched meaning he heard her. "You can touch the, if you want." Ayame practically barreled over the countertop to play with Azreal's ears. Despite being a white tiger Azreal's ears were wolf like in shape because of his previous form as a Hunter Killer. Naruko shrugged before going back to eating as Teuchi watched a weird mix between perplexed and amused at the scene before a deep rumble made Naruko and Teuchi pause and stare, Ayame had just found Azreal's sweet spot that all cats have in this case scratching behind his left ear, Azreal was purring? 'Observe'

**AZREAL ARC**

**TITLES: Guardian of children. [Effect] whenever anyone younger than Azreal is in battle with him or otherwise in harms way all stats increase by five percent every minute.**

**The White Tiger. [Effect] Allows for use of sonic based attacks. Including _Byakko No Hoko._**

'The what?' Naruko pondered that for a second until the sound of a rock was heard and she felt her instincts activate. Naruko dodged to the side even as Azreal's hand shot up and caught the projectile.

**'NEW SKILL ADDED'='Danger Sense'**

**NEW STAT ADDED RFLX=Reflexes the speed you absorb and process infomation around you both inside and outside of combat. (50% increase due to danger sense')**

Naruko ignored the prompts as Azreal crushed the rock into powder and turned around to glare at the Chuunin behind her. "I know ninja dont fight fair but attacking a little girl while her back is turned is just plain cowardly. The chunin sneered before trying to turn tail but only run into Jaune. "Hello." Jaune laid him out with a single punch. "Hokage sama can have a word with him later lets go Lee." Lee followed after Jaune wondering why he agreed to this. 'Oh right he promised to make sure i could get into the Academy.' Lee reminded himself of that and of the deal he had accepted. "Jaune good to see you made it." Jaune stared perplexed at Azreal. "I thought you said you had business in Suna?" Azreal sweat dropped. "Ya about that, i'll be making trips there at least once a week form now on." Jaune's forehead vein pulsed but he sighed and let it drop,Azreal could do what he wanted. "Okay well this is Rock Lee and he has joined our party." Azreal raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Ko-Chan eat as much as you want for now we have work to do."

Jaune went over to the ramen shop before bowing to Teuchi and Ayame. "Thank you for taking care of Naru-Chan" Jaune stood straight up leveling a glare at them.

**'DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

Naruko stared shocked at how her skill increased so much just by Jaune glaring and not even at her! "If anything happens to her while she's in your care, i will gut you both." Jaune demeanor switched back so fast it was like it never happened and Naruko would have thought it didnt except for the level up screen reminding her. "We'll be back soon Naru-Chan." Jaune and Azreal disappeared in Shunshin's making Naruko blink in awe.

**'SHUNSHIN LEVEL INCREASED BY TWO!'**

"Naruko, those two are scary." Naruko nodded before going back to eating her precious ramen. "Yeah but thats what makes them awesome!"

* * *

><p>JAUNE, LEE, AND AZREAL.<p>

* * *

><p>The trio appeared and knocked on the door causing the Hokage to speak. "Enter" the door opened and Jaune walked in leaving Azreal and Lee who was sick from the high speed movement. "We found a recruit sir." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as Azreal held up a sick Lee showing him to the Hokage. "Even with his problem which i'm sure i can fix, he still wants to be a ninja so i thought we could recruit him, after all he's already joined our party." The Hokage nodded before taking out a piece of paper and signing it. "Now them um?" Lee stood up. "Rock Lee Hokage sama." Sarutobi nodded. "Right then Lee-Kun please sign here." Lee signed the paper and Jaune looked it over before doing the same and handing it to Azreal. "That should take care of it Lee-Kun is now part of the Arcwing clan." Azreal raised an eyebrow. "Thats it? Usually the adoption process takes much longer to work and there are several channels you have to go through."<p>

The Hokage smiled explaining how he had the power to change laws and finalize documents at his leisure after all he was head ninja of a ninja village after all. "Well now that thats out of the way can we please talk about how you blatantly threatened a girl and her father." Jaune figured Azreal would say this just not in front of the Hokage. "I dont trust them Azreal and i have no reason to be inclined to, several of the run throughs before you came along those two tried to poison Naruko with their ramen loading it up with all sorts of dangerous chemicals and toxins, in every time i went through this timeline before ultimately pressing the reset button they seem to have it out for her. I have no reason to think of them any differently until i see for myself these versions of them are truly different." Lee after being filled in by Jaune after accepting conceded to that point after all Jaune knew what he was talking about. "Then why choose me?" Jaune shrugged before staring Lee in the face.

"Because i've seen in every run-through that you are truly a person who will stand by his comrades no matter what the only one who supported Naru-Chan all the time and that has earned you my trust." Lee almost teared up before Jaune nodded to Azreal who disappeared in a Shunshin. "Do you have anything you want to grab from the orphanage before we settle into the apartment?" Lee nodded and Jaune motioned for him to go get it while he went back to see the Root ninja he'd left standing there. "Thank you for waiting." The root ninja didn't say anything because they couldn't move and Jaune didn't want them to. Jaune pressed his fingers to the leaders skull and smiled. "Lets see if we cant reverse a little of Danzo-sama's brainwashing shall we."

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>Azreal appeared paid the tab and disappeared with Naruko in tow back to their apartment as Jaune appeared with five root members making Azreal raise an eyebrow. "And these people are who exactly?" Jaune smiled. "These are our White Dragoons." Azreal smiled white dragoon was the code word for mole implanted and freed from a group using mind control or otherwise mental facility altering effects to recruit numbers. "So they're going to bring us their other members and victims of Danzo so that we destroy Root slowly but surely." Jaune nodded he'd used his powers to gaze into their souls where they could not lie to him nor themselves. "Now then return to Danzo-Sama and act natural for now lets work this one person at a time, we have to secure just enough people to avoid suspicion but not to much to alert Danzo to whats going on so for now each of you only retrieve one person." Each Dragoon nodded putting on their mask and schooled their features and disappearing to report the 'failure' of their mission. "Now then i'll be right back." Jaune disappeared only to reappear a second later with Lee in his grasp.<p>

"Lee Naru-Chan is currently stronger than you but that doesn't matter because we're going to start your training right now." Lee nodded wondering how this would go as Azreal led him to one room Naruko didn't know about about while Jaune led her to another. "Now then want to see something cool?" Naruko nodded before Jaune opened the door to the room and led her into a grassy field with a spotlight that illuminated the darkness leaving a big circle of what she knew was grass but the darkness was so thick its like there was nothing else there. "Here." Jaune tossed her a scroll one she held in reverence, no one had ever given her anything like this before. "Observe"

**Taijutsu style, Joanne of Arc (beginner)= a taijustu style invented by Jaune's mother this is the Parent style of those several Arcwing clan members fighting style it's a simple style whos beauty is in its focus on simple powerful speedy attacks and solid defense. Increases Str by 50% Spd by 20% and doubles Def stats [Do you want to learn this skill? (Yes) or (No)**

Naruko stared at him shocked and weak in the knees, this style was made by his mother and he wanted her to learn it but it was such a powerful style. "Go ahead." It was a faint whisper but it seemed to take her control away and her hand pressed the button.

NEW SKILL! Taijutsu style learned!

Joanne of arc Lv 1

Naruko did something neither of them expected, she hugged Jaune. "Thank you!" Jaune was admit ably a little awkward when it came to little girls crying but he did his best. "Now now Naru-Chan you may know the style but now its time to practice." Jaune gave her a hug that made her feel better before setting her down a few feet away and taking his stance.

NEW STYLE POSSIBLE! Odayakana Arashi - an advanced version of the Joanne of Arc style suited to Jaune Deus Arc would you like to copy this style? {Yes} or [No]

Naruko quickly shook her head and pressed the no feature, that would be cheating even as far as the game went. Jaune had a hidden smirk, he was impressed by her restraint. "Now then lets do this." Naruko didn't really have a stance to assume the style was basic in form so there was no set stance to take it simple told you to assume what was natural.

STANCE CREATED FIRE SHADOW TEMPEST!

Naruko raised an eyebrow but she was just standing her what kind of a stance could that be? Her musing was cut of when Jaune charged forward and her danger sense flared so hard she almost passed out and her body moved in one smooth motion to dodge as a fist grazed her cheek and she felt a cut appear from that alone.

**'DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

Naruko put some distance away from Jaune and herself mortified to see how her danger sense had increased itself so greatly by one almost hit. 'Then again Jaune sensei is more powerful than anything i've ever seen.' **'You're damn right he is!**' Naruko sweat dropped listening to the Bijuu in her head, what was wrong with her? Jaune went in for another strike and Naruko's danger sense kicked in again this time she saw he slow down slightly before her body on auto pilot leaped away from danger. Naruko was surprised she didnt have more prompts showing up but then again her danger sense couldnt warn her about attacks she could see coming. "Impressive Naru-Chan, lets take it up a notch!" Jaune's smile turned sadistic and Naruko knew it was to scare her, it was working.

* * *

><p>LEE AND AZREAL<p>

* * *

><p>The room they entered looked like a forest with a few clearing in it and Lee was boggled on how it was possible but shoved that aside as Azreal handed him a scroll. "The basics of hand to hand combat?" The tiger Faunus smirked. "Kid while Naruko does skill training we're gonna focus on unlocking your stats and leveling you up, so this is where you need to start, plus fittingly your chakra mutation is Taijustu legend so this is perfect for you." Lee learned the skill and was instantly flooded with the knowledge. "Now then best get to work." An animated practice dummy appeared and took a fighting stance as Lee did the same. "Ready begin!" Both combatants charged.<p>

* * *

><p>ROOT<p>

* * *

><p>The five 'Root ninja kneeled in front of Danzo after finishing their mission report, he was not happy. "Very well we shall focus on other assignments for now, dismissed." The Root members sneered behind their masks and disappeared in Shunshins leaving the old war monger alone but the days he had left had grown shorter still, and he was none the wiser.<p>

* * *

><p>SCENE<p>

* * *

><p>Danzo's been temporally foiled and Lee's training begins, now things are going to pick up about two years later in the next chapter the year right before Lee enters the academy so let that be forewarned. And as always please review.<p>

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 18**

**RP: 60,000  
>CHAKRA: 17,000<strong>

**STR: 45 X 1.5= 67  
>SPD: 45 X 1.2= 54<br>INT: 45  
>END: 45<br>STA: 150  
>DEF: 43 X 2 = 86<br>RFLX:47*1.5=70**

**Abilites  
>Shunshin Lv 4<br>Kenjutsu Lv 1no style  
>Taijutsu Lv 1 Style (Joanne of Arc)<br>Wind Release  
>Water Release<br>Fire Release  
>Bojutsu<br>Danger sense lv 17**

**Availible stat points 25**


	3. Loyalty reward

Things get better and Naruko gets into a sticky situation with the Hyuuga, and Jutsu training begins.

* * *

><p>Naruko woke up feeling bone creak in protest even though she should be healed from a good nights sleep. 'Sensei's a slave driver.' Naruko got up before deciding to work out a few more kinks loving the satisfying pops and crunches her bones made. "status"<p>

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 18**

**RP: 70,000**

**CHAKRA: 55,000**

**STR: 75**

**SPD: 65**

**INT: 55**

**END: 75**

**STA: 150**

**DEF: 86**

**RFLX: 70**

**CTRL: 68**

**Abilities**

**Shunshin Lv 18**

**Kenjutsu Lv 1no style**

**Taijutsu Lv max Style (Joanne of Arc)**

**Odayakana Arashi Lv 15**

**Wind Release Lv Max**

**Water Release Lv 6**

**Fire Release Lv 5**

**Bojutsu Lv 5**

****Shurikenjutsu Lv 10****

**Danger sense lv 18 max**

**Available stat points 25**

Naruko smiled happy with her progress so far Jaune had her skill grinding for the past two years in order to make up for no level grinding being allowed. 'You cant advance in strength to fast or people will get really suspicious.' Thats what he kept telling her and despite knowing how he was right it irked her but luckily they were starting jutsu training soon and that made her happy. "Bushy brow its time to wake up." The nicknamed Rock Lee shot up out of bed and nearly did the nice guy pose before his stomach rumbled and he blushed, it sounded like a dying animal. Naruko laughed until her stomach roared like a raging Bijuu the sound echoing off the walls and making both their ears ring. "What the hell was that?!"

Jaune bolted into the room swords raised and ready to slay but relaxed seeing it was just the two of them. "Okay then false alarm." Naruko saw a ghost of a smirk play at Lee's lips but he just made the zipped lips motion. "Thanks Bushy brow." Naruko liked Lee, he was over enthusiastic sometimes ironically coming from her but he was reliable. 'If i actually liked guys i think Lee would be my choice.' Naruko took the bathroom first and Lee relaxed doing push ups to pass the time. 'STR Increased by 1' The caption seemed to inspire Lee more as he went faster and faster hoping to gain a little more but alas by the time Naruko came out the shower nothing happened. So Lee shrugged and went into the shower leaving Naruko to dress and head for the kitchen. Jaune was sitting reading through his medical ninjutsu scrolls even though Naruko swore he had those memorized by now. Azreal was playing with a ball of yarn? 'Weirdo' Naruko and watched oddly fascinated as Azreal started croshes which as far as she knew was one handed knitting.

Jaune put the scrolls away and handed Naruko a scroll just as Lee walked in and sat at the table. "Thats for you." Azreal stopped which was sad because he was making and amazing scarf to hand Lee a scroll. "And this is yours." Naruko unfurled the scroll and saw a seal etched on it and applied a little chakra shocked when a bracer popped out. It was simple in design with leather wrappings to secure it and had three metal buckle to keep the straps safe the forearm guard was metal with smooth curved lines and a rounded contour it was oddly shaped but it fit. "What is this?" Jaune smiled. "Something that took me two years to make it perfect." Naruko shrugged thinking it was to big but then Azreal motioned for her to open her menu. 'Menu' As Naruko poked around Lee stared at his scroll confused. 'A jutsu scroll?' Lee looked to Jaune while Azreal was busy. "Sensei I think this is a mistake." Jaune looked over to the scroll. "Your right." Lee sighed. "This is the intermediate version Azreal should have given you the beginner version."

Jaune took the scroll before giving Lee another instead. "Now before you say anything, i want you to know the doctor lied." Lee looked at him expectedly. "Remember when we adopted you, the same day the doctor said you couldn't weave chakra for jutsu?" Lee nodded. "I went to the hospital and found out that the doctor you mentioned didn't exist." 'Which is really weird but i wont tell him that.' "After that i checked over the test they for some reason had you do and well they were wrong about you not being able to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, the map of your chakra network if nothing else only proves you have no talent for either art." Lee seemed a bit conflicted on one hand it meant he wasn't as handicapped as he believed himself to be and on the other it still meant he was still rather bad at what he thought he couldn't do. Jaune punched him in the arm not hard but it still stung a little and got his attention. "Don't worry about that, thats exactly what the game is for to allow you to pick up skills and abilities you normally wouldn't obtain, for now don't worry about it."

Lee seemed reassured and a lot happier so he turned his attention back to the scroll.

**Roar of The White Tiger (beginner)- Azreal's signature ability is his roar able to send enemies flying and kill Hunter Killers several times his size and now he has chosen you to wield this power, [Effect] by focusing Chakra to your throat larynx lungs and ears in order to release a roar of true power the farther it goes the greater its power. Hand signs sequence Ox, Dog, Snake, Dragon, and Tiger Would you like to learn this skill? (Yes) or (No)?**

Lee looked over to his teacher for the last two years in wonder he had no idea what a Hunter Killer was but knowing how powerful his teacher was gave him a pretty understanding that they were no joke. "I understand the parts about focusing chakra to the inside of my body but why the ears?" Jaune sweat dropped nervously. "Saying that this jutsu is loud is like saying Tsunade is only a little bit bad at gambling, though honestly thats not her fault, gambling is almost all about luck and even a person with an average level of luck would lose as much as Tsunade if they gambled enough, but some people just have bad luck plain and simple and Tsunade has really bad luck." Naruko had finally managed to get her bracer equipped and stared at Jaune. "Um Sensei?" Jaune realized he was rambling. "S-sorry anyway this roar is not only very powerful but loud enough to put a Bijuu's shout to shame." Lee consumed the scroll causing it to appear in his abilities section.

"Now then kids lets go have some fun." Jaune stood up and began to walk out but stopped when he realized they weren't following him. "What is it?" Naruko pointed to the table showing they still hadn't eaten breakfast. "Oh, right."

* * *

><p>HOKAGES OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone appeared in a group Shunshin that Sarutobi took note of setting down what ever he was doing in order to talk. "May i ask what you're doing here, not that i don't mind your company." Jaune smiled. "Revenge" the Hokage felt icy terror grip his heart for a split second but pushed it aside. "For what?" Jaune motioned to Naruko and the Hokage sighed. "Think you could take a few minutes off?" Sarutobi sighed tiredly. "As much ad i want to i simply have to much paperwork to do, sorry." Azreal seemed to be thinking something over if his closed eyes and the hand to his chin was any indication. "Why don't you just use the Kage Bushin, when we asked you about it you said they could think for themselves and they could transfer memory so its not like you'd forget or not know what your clones signed."<p>

**Achievement the secret to paperwork!**

Everyone stared blankly at the blue screen above Azreal's head. "...What?"

**You have discovered achievements these happen when you complete a task that wouldn't become a quest or bonus quest, achievement range from the stupid like this one to the serious but completing them will always yield an interesting reward.**

The Hokage tackled the poor Tiger and hugged him crying tears of joy. "Thank you! You have taught me the secret to defeating the evils of paperwork and for that i am in your eternal debt!"

**LOYALTY REWARD: the Sarutobi clan, Your actions have gained you the loyalty of the Sarutobi clanhead and the members of his clan to a lesser degree you may now make request from any Sarutobi in order to fulfill certain objectives.**

'Well that seems, useful?' Lee didn't want to be rude but watching an old man even if it was the Hokage, scratch that especially the Hokage crying into his Sensei's chest over something like paperwork was off putting. "Only those who understand the horrors of Paperwork can know his pain." Azreal but cringed when he swore Hiruzen wiped his nose on his shirt. "I know in my place i own Beacon." Jaune looked at him shocked. "You do?!" Azreal pulled the Hokage off his shirt before mustering needing to change opened his inventory and switched his shirt with a clean one. "And that children is what we will use to steal a butt ton of stationery."

* * *

><p>KONAHA STREETS<p>

* * *

><p>The Hokage followed by Naruko and Lee walked through the village happily while Jaune and Azreal hung back. "Is what you said about Lee learning Jutsu true?" Jaune smiled. "Of course its true what i learned is not that Lee can't learn Jutsu or that there was something wrong with his chakra coils its that plain and simple he sucks at them to much." Azreal nodded. "So its not that he cant use them its that he's not good enough to use jutsu." Jaune scratched Azreal behind his ear and he purred for a second before slapping Jaune's hand away and cheshiring. "Stop that!" Jaune smiled while Azreal glared at him. "We're here." The two Arcs looked up to see they were indeed at the Konoha ninja general store perfect. "Alright Hokage Sama time to put or plan into motion don't worry you don't have to do anything just sit back and watch Naruko and Lee work their magic." Having gone over the plan before there was no words needed as the group separated Jaune going over to the cashier to distract her while Azreal bid everyone farewell in order to handle business elsewhere.<p>

'alright now its payback time.' This was the only one of the few places that refused to be nice to Naruko and had done worse the few time they did anything, oh this would be fun.

* * *

><p>FIVE MINUTES LATER<p>

* * *

><p>'Three, two, one.' Jaune yawned as an angry store manager bellowed through the store right to where Naruko, Lee, and Sarutobi were sitting. "Alright where is it?!" The three looked at him skeptically. "Wheres what?" The man tried to slap Lee but Naruko grabbed his wrist making him grit his teeth as she nearly crushed it in her hand. "Dont you dare touch him!" The Hokage tore her grip off the poor mans arm before he lost it. "Im sorry but what is this about?" The manager cringed holding his tender wrist. "These two have stolen from the store, i've been going through the store to take inventory and almost all our ninja supplies are gone considering that these two and yourself are the only ones who have been through that section i imagine these brats are trying to pull a fast one." Jaune walked over and sat down hand on his chin and eyes closed. "So what your saying is somehow not only have these two six year old children with no ninja training have stolen hundreds of dollars worth of stock but also did it in front of the Hokage no less."<p>

The manager looked like he was going to say something but then he realized just how much trouble his next words could get in. "I-i dont suppose you would allow me to search them would you?" The Hokage seemed to think it over before nodding as he focussed his killing intent on the man. "If i hear something about you touching them 'oddly' I'll have you gutted, is that clear?" Normally the Hokage wold never threaten civilians but the runthroughs of the timelines Jaune had told him about made him much less lenient, in all these years for all him love for the village until they proved otherwise this village had lost his trust. "O-O-Of course." The two children left with the man and Jaune leaned forward. "Now then lets talk jutsu, i want to give the kage bushin to Naruko." The Hokake moved to open his mouth but before his lips could part Jaune had a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet for a second." Jaune sat back down and Sarutobi was reminded that the person in front of him was much more powerful than him.

"In every run through its her signiture technique and her most powerful in practicality, you dont have to worry about her killing herself or anything, trust me." Sarutobi nodded before handing Jaune the scroll for the Kage Bushin and several others. "You keep all that in your hat?" Jaune's look of confusion was hilarious to him but he only chuckled in response. "Its where i keep allot of things i might need to take to the office." Jaune just nodded. "We're back." Lee and Naruko came back fully clothed while the manager walked away grumbling about his boss. "Naru-chan, Lee-Kun would you go to the park for me and just hang out for a little while, i would say go to the apartment but i forgot my key and Azreal left for Suna, and knowing him he wont be back till later tonight." The park was fairly close so the two nodded and left the store while Jaune sat staring at the hokage. "Alright fuck it Lee can use jutsu." The bluntness caught him off guard but the Hokage had a poker face worth his salt so he kept his face neutral. "That is odd, for what you've told me Lee-Kun has never used Jutsu before."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair, he'd learned everything he could about Naruko's universe before coming here but sometimes it just felt better to get information from the person who actually lived here. "I thought that was the case when Lee told me he couldnt externally project Chakra and we worked around it by making In'nā geijutsu (Inner arts) specifically for him but then when i went to the hospital to ask more about Lee's condition i couldn't find the doctor who gave the diagnosis, and when i examined Lee myself i couldn't find anything wrong with his chakra coils. It might just be that Lee has no innate talent or skill in the ninja arts." The Professor nodded thinking it through. "He may be similar to Might Guy or even Jaraiya, in Guy's case he possesses no talent in the ninja arts either and like Lee was unable to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu in his earlier days but now he's competent in Genjutsu and can use ninjutsu even though he prefers Taijutsu over it, Jaraiya despite being easily the strongest of the Sannin is unable to use Genjutsu."

"So it's only Lee's lack of talent that makes Jutsu impossible not anything with his chakra coils." Sarutobi nodded. ''Luckily this game of yours seems to do him allot of good after all it's thanks to it that Lee is using jutsu now isn't it?" Jaime nodded in truth the game acted as a training simulator meant to allow people to acquire and master skills they otherwise wouldn't posses so in hindsight Lee using jutsu made perfect sense. "Now then Hokage-Sama lets talk clan house."

* * *

><p>THE PARK<p>

* * *

><p>It was about twenty minutes later that Jaune arrived having not only hashed out the details behind the full inclusion of the Arcwing clan but also managed to bag the cute cashier from earlier. "Look the demon is dead." Jaune's blood chilled slightly as he raced over to the person who said that only to see him kicking something lying on the ground and a flash of blonde and black made itself seen as he pulled his leg back looking to stomp one whatever was on the ground Jaune raced forward slashing the mans back and and punching him in the nerve cluster near the base of his skull a small mix of Raiton chakra jolting the poor sap into unconsciousness. "Naru-chan, Lee-Kun?!<p>

His students HP gauges were both in the red meaning someone attacked them with the intent to kill yet that wasn't all, Naruko was lying on her stomach and from what he could note by lifting her shirt it was a chakra strike to the her back meaning who ever did this attacked from behind but Lee was facing the opposite direction laying on his back meaning Naruko was attacked first and Lee turned around to face however struck. 'Judging from the way they were both standing before Naruko fell its obvious their attention was focused on something or someone else.' Jayne heard groaning and looked over about five feet away to see a group of three older boys groaning and getting up. "That demon and her bug eyed freak are gonna pay for what they did." Juan grabbed the only kid fully conscious before slamming him into the tree next to him before going through one handed signs and channeling a little Raiton chakra to his index middle and thumb fingers before touching his hand to the boys skull. Causing him to jerk slightly before shaking his head.

"I am going to ask you a question and you are going to answer me every single time!" The boy nodded seeing his posy couldn't bail him out. "What were you doing here?" The boy wanted to lie and he tried but Jaune's jutsu made him speak the truth. ''We came to bully the Hyuga girl again just like last time." Jaune's grip tightened. "What do you mean last time?" The boy spoke against his will. "About two years ago we caught her picking flowers here she thought she was so high and mighty so we decided to teach her a lesson but that demon showed up and beat us up." Jayne squeezed and his glare said one word. 'Continue' "But her stooge came and hit the demon in the neck and left her there. When we saw her here we thought it would be a great chance to teach her a lesson but the demon showed up with her eyebrow lackey and kick our asses." Jaune narrowed his eyes before slamming the kids head against the tree hard enough to knock him out again and did the same go his lackeys before focusing on Naruko and Lee.

They were slowly healing but it seemed like they wouldn't get up for several minutes at this rate. "Well better get them healed up." Jaune flew through handsigns before touching their hearts where the strikes were aimed before letting the energy flow out and heal them Lee was the first to wake up he had minimal damage because of his awareness and Naruko was up a few seconds later having actually sustained damage to the heart. "Were going to go see Hiashi sama and calmly explain this incident and then were going to find the hyuga that did this and we just might snap their spine." Jaune grabbed their hands and helped them get steady enough to move on their own before making their way out the park and to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

><p>HIASHI'S STUDY<p>

* * *

><p>The Hyuga clanhead was not having a good day, Hinata seemed to be focusing on something else the elder were forcing another match to prove her worth, Hitomi was facing severely declining health, he was swamped with paperwork from the Elders, Hanabi had shown possible signs of complication and it seemed Neji was smiling about something. Not the i'm happy kind of smile but the ploting to push an old woman down the stairs smile. "Hiashi Sa-Sa-Sama." Hiashi raised an eyebrow as a branch member opened the door to his study, the branch house should've known that the main house would punish them for entering without knocking or getting permission or face the use of the cage bird seal but the pale skin and bloodshot trembling eyes of the branch member seemed to be pleading for punishment as if it would allow him release from something looming over him. "Yo-You have a visiter in the dojo." 'Where the Elders and the rest of the clan are to watch' The branch member shakily nodded to the clanhead before motioning for him to follow.<p>

Hiashi rose from his seat and made his way past the Hyuga and outside his study and nearly buckled from the weight of the pressure he was feeling, killing intent so strong it felt like the Kyuubi was roaring in his face. Hiashi didn't falter though and continued to walk the branch member at his side both feeling it grow more powerful was they walked this intent wasn't like other killing intent which was usually used to frighten or force away this intent seemed as if it beckoned them closer their bodies on auto pilot moving towards the voice ringing in their skulls thick with malice. '**_DIIIEEEE_**' the branch member stumbled and Hiashi caught him by the arm before he could fall. The intent was momentarily forgotten as the branch member was nervous of such an undignified stumble in front of the Clanhead no less. "Its alright i feel it to." Helping the man regain his balance the short walk to the dojo was concluded and Hiashi opened the door for himself and an eyebrow rose.

Sitting in the far corner was Jaune staring right at him, his two students Naruko, who he'd met before and another child with large eyebrows that reminded him of Might Guy sat respectfully behind him seemingly unaffected by their Sensei's barely restained wrath. "Thank you for coming Hiashi-Sama, would you please sit, there is something serious i would like to address." Hiashi had gotten to talk personally with Jaune a few times and this was the first time he'd gone without the use of contractions, not a good sign. Hiashi sat down eying the people gathered and noticed his wife and his eldest daughter werent there, they were probably caring for Hanabi right now. "today someone attacked my students at the park where i told them to wait for me while i spoke to the Hokage, a chakra powered strike to the heart meant to kill, Lee who actually saw their attacker has told me what he looks like, but in the name of mercy i am asking him to come forth and admit his deed and my pinushment will not be as severe." A Hyuga elder stood self righteousness oozing out of him.

"How dare you accuse the hyuga clan of-" the rest was never said as Jaune's glare intensified and the killing intent in the room spiked striking the Elder dead where he stood. The mans body flopped to the ground like a slab of meat cleaved from a bone as Jaune stood up and formed a few handsigns his arm sparking with electricity and slammed it into the downed mans back jolting him back to the land of the living. "Now then as i was saying." Jaune glanced at the man daring him to speak again. "Would you kindly bring your daughter her Haishi i want a witness you might actually believe." Hiashi motioned for someone to retrieve his daughter while Jaune went and sat back down. "Lee do you see him in here?" A Hyuga on the far side of the room say them. "What are you whispering about?" Jaune turned to the man. "Lets answer your question with another question, why don't you fuck off?" Hiashi almost snorted seeing the Hyuga sputter angrily he always thought despite the Hyuga's well earned status they'd become to arrogant forgetting it was the very people they thought of as beneath them that put them up there in the first place.

The Arcwing clan respected only one thing strength of character not status or ceremony. "Enough they are here." Hitomi walked in carrying Hanabi and Hinata followed her mother like a shadow trying as hard as she could to disappear. "Hinata!" The small Hyuga heiress forgot about disappearing for a second before bowing happy to see her saviors. "Naru-Chan Lee-San you're alright." Jaune was surprised she said it with no stutter but hey it was an improvement form before, what he was surprised not complaining. "And why wouldnt they be?" Hinata instantly retreated into her shell faster than even Jaune could blink. 'And that was over quickly.' Jaune groaned in disapproval, it was like when Nora came crashing through that window last time he visited her and Ren. 'We don't talk about that time, that poor family was never the same after that.' Normally you'd have to ask what the hell did that have to do with this but lets shove that aside for now. "Ano Neji-Nii San attacked Naruko and L-Lee while we were at the park."

Jaune stared blankly, that was easy. "I see." Hiashi turn ped to the young Hyuga who didnt look the least bit worried. "Is this true Neji?" The evil smirk was back. "Of course it is, but i did so with the best of intentions." Jaune nearly ripped his head off but kept it in check for now. "And how is trying to kill two people who protected your cousin the best of intentions?" Neji shrugged. "I was simply trying to protect the Hyuga's secrets." Neji shot Naruko and Lee a glare that was returned to fold. "Those two attacked those bullys using a bastardized version of the gentle fist, they stole our clans jutsu and that afforded them death." The killing intent spiking said otherwise as Jaune focussed it all on Neji, but because of his powerful moral restraint it wasn't very effective on a child even as much of an ass as Neji was. "Thats not true Teme Jaune-Sensei taught us that and its called the gentle tempest not the gentle fist, besides you oh so precious Hyuga art isn't so great."

Normally Jaune knew situations like this one required more tact but tact went out the window with what Neji did. "Why don't you show him just how wrong he is Lee would you mind teaching Neji a lesson?" Naruko wanted to interject but held her tongue, Jaune probably knew she'd just pound his face in. "Of course sensei." Lee stood up and took a fighting pose Neji haughtily doing the same. "Begin." Lee rushed forward as Neji ran through handsigns and activated his Byakugan as Lee closed the distance his right hand held back for a palm strike but it was a feint. Lee sent his palm forward which Neji deflected sending out one of his own but instead of blocking it like he thought a Hyuga copycat would Lee dropped down dodging Neji's strike and preforming a sweeping kick that took his footing out from underneath him and as he fell sideway Lee's left palm shot up catching him in the chest before a burst of chakra blasted him back. Lee reset his stance as Neji rolled on the ground.

"Gentle Tempest Kata #1 false deliverance." Lee sat down as his opponent got up. "So Neji-San have you learned your lesson?" If Neji's glare was anything to go by he hadn't. "Well then Hiashi-Sama you remember our agreement dont you, i would like to access your daughters skill now." Hiashi had a ghost of a smirk on his face as his wife sat next to him. "Dear what does he mean agreement?" Hiashi was about to explain but Jaune interrupted him. "If i may Haishi-Sama, your wife doesnt look well, is something wrong?" Haishi signed feeling older as the seconds rolled by. "Yes our second daughters health is not well she has made no progress or improvement she is almost a year old and we cant figure out whats wrong." A Hyuga elder stood angrily. "Why do you tell and outsider these things Hiashi this is a betrayal to the cl-" Jaune had struck the back of his neck rendering him unconscious before he could finish his statement. "Would anyone else like to talk?" The silence meant they were finally getting it. "The reason he told me is im a doctor and a damn good one of i say so myself." Hitomi was next to Jaune faster than most thought possible but then again Jaune had seem his sick mom tear through A-class Grimm so it wasn't that shocking.

"Please help my baby!" Jaune often swore on his hippocratic oath that babies came first but this mother was working herself into an early grave. "Sleep!" Jaune slapped a hand on her forehead forcing Hitomi into unconsciousness before catching her and Hanabi and setting then down. "Okay little one lets see what the problem is." Jaune ran through the hand-signs for a diagnostic jutsu and waved it over Hanabi's body going from head to toe. "Oh thats what it is." Jaune ran through a different set of hand-signs as he held her close to his chest. "Tell me has Hanabi suffered any symptoms lately any strange behavior?" Hiashi pondered it for a while recalling anything that could help. "She hasn't gained any weight, she sometimes vomits after meals, she makes wheezing noises sometimes and possibly choking sounds, occasionally a wet burp, and lastly sometimes she refuses to eat or only eats very little." Jaune narrowed his eyes and opened Hanabi's mouth leaning her head back and produced a small flashlight shining it down to check her throat he spotted a certain redness to and possible bleeding.

"That sounds like Gastrpesophageal Reflux." Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Its the same thing that gives adults heart burn. It affects kids too, and its a serious problem for babies sometimes fatal." Jaune looked straight at Hiashi. "How severe are these symptoms?" Hiashi was a stoic man but Jaune could clearly see the cold sweat running down his face. "Sometimes she seems fine, but other times is very serious." Jaune nodded as he felt Hanabi's stomach settle. "Luckily it seems that in a few months maybe a years time she'll be just fine, no real need for alarm but you'll still need to take these steps to ease her along through the process." Jaune handed Hiashi his daughter and took out a piece of paper. "Avoid feeding her citrus fruits, chocolate, foods with caffeine, fatty and fried foods, garlic and onions, spicy foods, tomato-based foods and sauces, and peppermint. Keep her in an upright position during feedings." Jaune paused looking up from his list of instructions. "You said she's almost a year old is she still being fed milk ? If so is she breast feeding or do you use formula?" Hiashi pondered for a second.

"Yes she breast feeds we were hoping to keep feeding her this way for about a month or two before switching to foods and she feeds directly rather than using a bottle." Jaune raised an eyebrow before writing again. "Thats good breast milk is usually easier for the babies to digest than formula so you doing good in that regard but you're going to have switch her to bottle fed breast milk, you'll need to slightly thicken her milk with rice formula in order to help her keep it down." Jaune stopped to recall any other useful information. "Also at night raise her head six to eight inches to minimize the reflux she might have at night." Jaune handed him the list before staring into the Clan heads eyes. "If this doesn't go away when she's older a surgical procedure called fundoplication might become your only other option. Make sure she eats plenty of iron it's essential to her mental and physical development" Haishi nodded a wide smile on his face prehaps the first Jaune or anyone else had ever seen. "Thank you."

**ACHIEVEMENT EARNED: HYUGA TEMPEST**

'Thats new'

**LOYALTY REWARD: FOR SAVING THE LIFE OF HANABI HYUGA YOU HAVE BEEN AWARDED THE LOYALTY OF THE HYUGA CLANHEAD AND TO A LESSER EXTENT THE REST OF THE HYUGA CLAN.**

**ADDITIONAL REWARD: HYUGA STUDENT, YOU HAVE HAINED THE STUDENT HINATA HYUGA BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS.**

Jaune smiled as Hitomi awoke still frantic, but was placated by Hiashi. "Relax honey things are fine." Jaune didnt have the heart to tell him that probably wouldn't be the case. 'She's already worked herself to hard her bodies breaking down, as much as we change certain things must remain the same. Sorry Hiashi.' Jaune smiled sadly a forlorn look that they didn't catch. "Make sure both of you." Jaune pointed to Hitomi and Hanabi. "take care of yourselves, Hitomi get some rest, it'll stop the pain." Jaune left before they could ask him what he meant. "Oh by the way, Hinata." The Hyuga heiress stared at him. "Meet me outside next week in the morning, we'll start your training then."

* * *

><p>KONAHA CEMETERY<p>

* * *

><p>At first the rain didn't bother him but now it was going on three days strong and it was just getting annoying, yesterday six days after Jaune and his students visited the Hyuga clan Hitomi Hyuga died. The funeral had been the very same day, so now her they were Naruko and he were both paying their respects to the woman they hadn't known for more than a few minutes. 'At least there are no asshole murderous scum trying to take her away from her father.' Speaking of him Hiashi appeared holding his oldest daughters hand each holding a bouquet of white lilies in hand. "They were her favorite." Jaune nodded feeling the need to speak in private was great. "Hinata, why don't you and Naruko go somewhere else for a little while." Jaune motioned for her to move and Naruko left to comfort the Hyuga heiress leading her away from the two adults towards a hillside on the far side of the cemetery. "You knew didn't you." Jaune sighed as Hiashi stood in front of the tombstone the two side by side. "Yes i did, but there was nothing i could do, i cant heal someone who's worked themselves like that."<p>

Hiashi stared at his wifes resting place as he let the rain soak his skin the cold water helping numb the aching in his heart. "did she suffer, the body breaking down like that is painful, for it to be fatal this soon she must have hidden it really well." Hiashi sighed sadly letting tears slowly fall. "I told her she was worrying herself to death, i wish i hadn't been right." Jaune sighed too, that was what always got them something they said before they died o. something accidentally foreboding. "You couldn't have known and by the time i knew it was to late, these things happen and they break us down, but its our job or duty to ourselves and others to pick ourselves up." Hiashi wiped away the tears to look Jaune in the face. "I know what its like to lose my mother, and my wife, but you have a duty to your daughters to support them and keep them together, take care of them and you'll find the pain isn't so hard to deal with." Hiashi looked at him a question dawning. "Are you saying the pain goes away?" Jaune smiled sadly a tear flowing out of his left eye. "No emotional pain never goes away it just becomes easier to deal with."

"Take care of those still here and you'll find that the pain isn't so bad after all use it as motivation to build yourself and others back up."

**BONUS QUEST AWARD: SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN 10,000 Exp. Rewarded**

'I didn't even know this was a quest.' Hiashi nodded before setting the flowers down. "Thank you." Jaune smiled. ''No problem."

* * *

><p>NARUKO AND HINATA<p>

* * *

><p>The Uzumaki held her Hyuga friend as she cried, this was hard for her she wasnt good at comforting people. "Hina-chan, i'm sorry about your mom." Hinata just cried harder making Naruko stiffen as they stood there. "Hina-chan, i don't like seeing you like this, please stop crying." Naruko knew none of her words could really help she'd never lost a parent she could remember so she had no way to comfort her other than just being there to hold her. "Let me talk to her." Naruko looked up from the person crying on her shoulder to see Azreal standing there next to them. "Okay." Naruko moved away as Azreal sat down next to the standing heiress. "Hinata, look at me." Hinata's tears has simmered down to sniffles as she looked at the Tiger Faunus. "I know you sad but you shouldn't be." Azreal held up a hand to stop her. "Tell me how did your mother die?" Hinata pressed her index fingers together. "She worked herself to death." Azreal sighed sadly he'd phrased that incorrectly. "Let me try saying it a different way, how was she feeling when she died?"<p>

"Sh-she was surrounded by family and happy, she died peacefully." Azreal patted her on the head. "Good girl, now tell me would she be happy to see you sad, hung up on how she died?" Hinata tried to say something but she knew he was right, her mother wanted her to be happy not crying over her grave or even her memory. "Its natural to feel grief when someone dies but to let it weigh you down and pain your heart isn't, i know what its like to lose loved ones better than anyone else, in fact i have a wall in my secret house full of pictures of people i've loved and lost. However!" Hinata was shocked by his shout. "You should never focus on how someone died focus on how they lived and your mother lived loving and caring for her family, she died happy so don't let that die, focus on the good but don't let the bad fade. Pain never goes away but it does become easier to deal with, besides you still have your father to lean on don't you?" Hinata smiled before Azreal leaned in to smile like the cat who ate the canary then scratched the shit out of the couch.

"You also have Naru-Chan don't you?" Hinata turned red embarrassed. "Oh and she feels the same way." Hinata was between to extremes right now on one hand she was so happy to hear her crush felt the same way on the other she was fearful of what would come of this. "I know just what you need to cheer you up!" Azreal pulled out a huge umbrella from his cloak and set it down blocking the rain as he laid down a tarp. "Here." Azreal pulled out a cinnamon bun and handed it to the Hyuga heiress confusing her. "Its my specially made version full of chakra boosted vitamins, it may not seem like it but its a great comfort food and really good for you." Hinata pulled open the container as Naruko Hiashi and Jaune sat down and Azreal pulled out food for them too. "Dont worry between a doctor and an old man like me i doubt you'll see calories piling up." Hiashi took the food and eyed it oddly. "Where we're from its called a hamburger." Hiashi didnt think they had that in the leaf village but shrugged and tried it anyway.

"Hey Jaune you Naruko and Lee finished setting up for that prank didn't you?" Everyone stopped eating to see Jaune smile. "Yep." The explosion of color that followed lit up the sky as the Konaha ninja general store seemed to burst out the windows blew out and the doors were knocked off their hinges and soon enough angry people ninja most of them filed out swearing incoherently as they all leapt towards the Hokage tower covered in mixed bright paint stains even as the rain washed it away, the paint mixed with the water causing various streams of color to trail all over the place. Everyone stopped to look at the odd picture that was being painted by the Shinobi and Kunoichi with an odd feeling of serenity before going back to eating. "This is really good." Hiashi thought as he nearly inhaled the burger in an unHyuga like manner.

**QUEST COMPLETED: 12,000 Exp awarded.**

* * *

><p>SCENE<p>

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think so far and if you can guess what Azreal is doing in Suna all the time.<p> 


	4. Titles

The titles

* * *

><p>THE HOKAGES OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>The Arc's stood in front of the Hokage along with several other jonin, chunin, and Anbu. "Do you mind explaining whats going on outside?" Both Arcs looked outside the Hokage's window to see some of the building suffering structural damage while others were covered in paint and other even had people embedded in the sides of the structure. "We can totally explain, but I'm not sure we should." Then a large white tiger walked into the room carrying Naruko, Lee, and Hinata who seemed to be cuddling something on his back while poor Shikamaru was held inbetween the massive tigers jaws gently not that the Nara heir cared, he was just praying he didn't get eaten. "Raja please put him down." The giant tiger tried to use the pouting face all cats seemed to know and it nearly worked but the squirming kid on its jaws subtracted from the over all effect. "Now Raja." Reluctantly Raja dropped the Nara heir to the ground letting his sprint away hoping the tiger didnt follow him. "Troublesome, why was your pet chewing on my son?" Azreal shrugged before an angry Tsume finally appeared glaring at the large tiger standing in the room.<p>

"Good now we can get started. Jaune Azreal please explain why the village looks like we went to war with a paint store and lost." A soft meow sounded and the ninja in the room, which was all of them, turned to Hinata who was cuddling a small jet black tiger in her hands with blue eyes just like you'd expect from a white tiger. "Blake come here." Azreal made cute baby noises and the tiny tiger made her way over before jumping on Azreal claws out. "Ah!" The little baby tiger climbed up Azreal's leg up to his head hooking her claws into Azreal's scalp as she rubbed against his head. "Blake?" Azreal looked over to Jaune. "What she reminds me of my daughter, and she really likes tuna." Jaune rolled his eyes before looking back at the Hokage. "So it all started like this.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>It was about nine am in the morning when Jaune nudged Naruko and Lee awake and told them to grab their gear. It was the standard gear mixed in with a few surprises, Naruko equipped her Gauntlet which she had named Royal Straight while Lee equipped his Bostaff which he hadn't yet picked out a name for and sealed them away inside their new additions. Jaune had explained that they were gonna ramp up the chaos they caused to pay back the Leaf village for all it had done to Naruko and Kurama and this was the day of reckoning. At first Lee wasn't for the idea of the pranking but after learning the truth about Naruko's treatment and Kurama's mistreatment he was convinced a little payback no matter how petty was well worth it. "So got everything?" Both nodded before the three left, Azreal was gone but for once it wasn't to Suna instead he said he wanted to scout out the forest surrounding the leaf village and cleared it with the Hokage before anything else.<p>

"Alright now to pick up Hinata and start the fun." Hinata had adapted well to Jaune's training and even joining the party was easily accomplished, however the breaking her out of her shell thing was noticeably harder. 'So glad we're not back in time so far that we have to say solid dick.' Jaune still couldn't believe it when Davion told him that Solid Dick used to be a phrase for straight talk, like when you asked your parents a serious question and they sat you down to explain it slowly, he could tell he wasn't lying but maybe he just didn't want to believe him. Jaune and his student dropped down in front of the Hyuga compound where the heiress was waiting. "Hello Hina-chan." Naruko hugged who had become her best friend over the last few weeks and Hinata smiled back shyly. "Hello Naru-chan, Lee-kun." Jaune sighed knowing Hinata still needed time to overcome her mothers death but he knew this was a slow process after all it took him a long time too. "Lets go first target."

* * *

><p>ANBU HEADQUARTERS<p>

* * *

><p>Cat or Neko if you prefered was unaware of the little blonde girl currently sticking a seal inside all of her clothing drawers as her fellow members were all also caught with their pants down as the four stealthily worked, only the soon to be on duty Anbu were pranked as Jaune had pilfered the information needed to pull this of from the Hokage's desk without him knowing. <strong>"YOU DID WHAT?!"<strong>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hokage sama if you want this to be explained please reframe from interrupting me." Haishi leaned forward and Jaune nearly doubled over seeing that he had corn rows in his head. "Hinata's handy work?" Hiashi nodded as Azreal leaned in Blake gingerly pawing at the Hyuga clan heads hair. "I think she likes it." Hiashi smiled at the black cat before standing back up straight. "You are aware stealing from the Hokage is a capital offense right?" Jaune smiled before shrugging. "No it isn't, i looked up the most up to date and official Konaha laws and nothing in it says you can't ransack a desk after its been thrown out a window. Its also not illegal to throw the Hokage's desk out the window when he isn't in his office." Hiruzen's eyes widened before leveling Jaune a glare. "That was you?!" Jaune smiled like a little kid. "I neither confirm nor deny that statement." Shikaku sighed before scratching his head. "So by technicality you haven't broken any laws." The clan head wanted to mutter troublesome but he couldn't be bothered. "So as i was saying...<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK RESUME<p>

* * *

><p>After the Hokage's desk had mysteriously been sent flying out of his office the earlier week Jaune had discovered the Anbu rotation schedule for this day and had planned accordingly, the chart was very through showing what Anbu would be part of which squads and when they would rotate duty. He also found a bunch of written smut books that he burned with extreme prejudice. <strong>"WHAT?!" "Stop interrupting me!"<strong> So anyway there were four groups of Anbu they were pranking Jaune handling the lesser members while they handled the captains of each squad. Naruko put the seal on the last clothing drawer and silently activated it and left the room quickly navigating the hallways and out the exit before anyone knew she was there, it was embarrassingly easy, the Anbu weren't expecting an attack and were much more lax as a result more lax than they should have been. 'They dropped their guard and just like sensei said everyone Kage or Genin is vulnerable when their guard is dropped.' Hinata came out followed by Lee both their pulses racing from the fear and nervousness as Jaune appeared and gave them a thumbs up. "Next targets."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK OVER<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune smiled as he recalled then moved on. "Our next target was the Yamanaka clan and it went really well as you can see." Jaune pointed over to Inochi who didnt seem all that angry despite the prank pulled. His hair was wavy and shiny with a bright shade of red almost the same shade as an Uzumaki but you'd have to be dumb to make that conclusion.<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune and team Kitsune as he had taken to calling them after Naruko won the coin toss dropped down in the clan residence they were going to invade with out much problem it was about nine thirty and they were making great time. "Lavender." They'd taken to using code names after you guessed it Naruko won the coin toss again. 'We're gonna walk by a casino later and i swear every slot machine is gonna hit the jackpot all at once.' It seemed with out altering events in his favor Naruko's luck was just enough to out match his. 'Then again you know what they say when out matched cheat.' Jaune smirked as Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the house for chakra signatures, while most ninja were out and about this time why take the chance. "All clear Incubus." jaune patted her head happily. "Good work. Prower" Naruko stepped up as Jaune unsealed the hair dye of so many different varieties. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruko made sure to whisper as multiple copies materialized each grabbing a bottle as Lee picked the lock on the door. "Go" The clones like a well oiled machine all invaded the clan house each headed for the sleeping quarters of the clan members, Jaune had learned with a little coercion that most Yamanaka took showers around midday.<p>

The clones soon emerged empty bottles in hand and gave them back to Jaune who sealed them up and soon team kitsune was on the move, they went in an erratic path to seem like they didnt have a set destination in mind but Jaune made sure to lead them over the roof of a Casino called the red dragon and as soon as Naruko's feet touched the roof cheers erupted from the building growing louder and louder as more dings were heard. The kids in Team Kitsune were confused but Jaune smirked. "Called it."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK OVER<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune nodded hand on his chin and his eyes closed as if in deep concentration as he smiled. "After that it was pretty easy to prank the other clan houses. We braided the Hyuga's hair, used the Reindeer in the Nara clans fields to pull a flaming sleigh, swapped all the meat in the Akimicki's meat locker with tofu, rubbed cat nip all over the Inuzuka's clothes, and tilted all the furniture and paintings in the Uchiha clans district while also moving then one millimeter over to the right. That last one may not seem like much but i've noticed the Uchiha clan is sometimes very OCD about placement so we moved all the their stuff just enough to mess with them to know somethings wrong but not enough for them to figure out what exactly is so wrong. Like those kid games where they say find one specific person in a giant crowd of people." The hokage groaned rubbing his temples as Jaune bounced on the balls of his feet. "All and all it went rather well. We didnt prank the Aburame clan because they've never done anything to slight us, despite their apparent lack of empathy they also arent malicious either."<p>

"that doesnt explain the destruction outside." Jaune made a sour face as his expression darkened. "We were attcked by a mob on our way here, they said they were trying to get rid of the Demon whore and her followers."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>True to what he said Jaune and his students were blocked at an intersection by three groups of five. "I know what this is and one question can we solve this with out violence?" The glaring faces and sneers told him that wasnt the case. Jaune caught a bottle that would have hit Naruko in the face before deciding violence was the only solution. "Hinata close your eyes." Naruko and Lee were no strangers to violence especially after seeing Jaune and Azreal's knock down drag out brawls but Hinata was still fresh and Jaune wanted to ease her into it slowly like his mom had tried to do for him. Jaune ran forward blades at the ready as the villagers decided to gather their courage not that it helped.<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK OVER<p>

* * *

><p>"So all of that was just for three brats." Jaune glanced at Fugaku before smirking maliciously. "I may be a doctor but i have only mercy for my patients not my enemies, if they show even the tiniest disdain for them i will snap your spine and beat you to death with your broken crippled limbs." The ninja in the room shivered, it wasnt a threat it was a promise. "Apparently that little display earned me a new title, The Demons Protector, i like it." Jaune sighed happily. "Then thats when the seals we used on the Anbu went off."<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune cleaned the blood off his sword as they walked before he tucked them back into his shirt and they disappeared without a trace. "S-sensei ho-ow do you do th-that?" Jaune smiled warmly at Hinata despite the carnage around him, while he had sent their attackers flying that didnt mean it was a clean fight, Jaune made sure to bleed them well not enough to kill them but enough to really beat in the message. "Simple storage seals." Jaune took off his shirt making everything with two X chromosomes and over the age of 12 faint blood leaking out their noses, even some of the men fainted something Naruko noted happily. 'So many uses so little time oh wait sensei's talking.' Jaune gestured to his body urging his students to get closer and they stepped in slightly and then they noticed it. Scars, Jaune's body was covered in scars the discoloration wasnt hard to see upclose from a far distance you'd never know the difference. Jaune turned around and showed them a sealing matrix that seemed at first like a tattoo.<p>

Jaune began explaining it was as he turned back around putting his shirt back on. "The tattoo that it appears to be is a modified storage seal that only allows for gradual removal of an object it doesnt come out all at once like in a regular storage seal it senses my chakra and my body movement in order to determine if i'm reaching for my weapons of if i'm just scrathing my back." lee raised his hand even though he wasn't in a classroom setting. "Yes Lee" Lee put his hand down before adopting a serious face. "What happens if your tattoo is damaged?" Jaune smiled seeing his students had the forethought. "Simple the seal that allows it to sense my intent also bonds it to my body on a cellular level meaning even if the tattoos damaged by say a cut on my back it can still be used so even if they flay the skin off my back which would just grow back when i heal myself the tattoo and everything stored in it will still be in there."

Jaune reached behind his back and out of nowhere pulled out four chairs. "Sit." Even though they were in the middle of a road they did as told. "While many would think not being able to instantly pull out whatever they need is a disaster waiting to happen the seal offers so much practicality to those who use it. One is that because of it's link to your chakra network it takes no chakra to use, this is good because any ninja worth their weight is piss should be able to detect the use of chakra no matter how finite even if its an E-rank, though E-Ranks are really useful when you get creative like with Azreal's **Bushin Shunshin** technique but thats not the point. Second it works really well in concealed weaponry for the same reasons and more so in intimidation." Jaune reached again and pulled out a massive nine foot long sword as wide as he was that he let fall to the ground which cratered under the weight of the blade before Jaune lifted it again and made it disappear just by putting it behind his back. "I keep forgetting that your old enough to be my grandfather's grandfather." Jaune snorted before they stood up and kept walking after Jaune recollected the chairs. "You know Azreal has a descendent named Peter Port who constantly forgets that too, Azreal is a little exasperated having to remind him all the time his age comes into play."

Jaune smiled as he looked at a watch. "Well its about that time." Jaune flared his chakra and there were four large poofs of smoke that could be seen all over the leaf and there were soon cries of outrage as the Anbu were left to their devices. "Come on i made sure to leave a note of where they could mind us." Jaune lead his students to a training field as he unsealed a bunch of water balloons.

**QUEST: BANE OF ANBU PART 1 complete.**

**10,000 Exp rewarded.**

**Level up**

**Jaune 13-14**

**Lee 17-19**

**Naruko 18-19**

**Hinata 5-12**

"Sensei." Jaune smiled it was truly a boon Naruko was here Hinata could at least talk to him without stuttering. "Yes?" Hinata pushed her index fingers together and Jaune waited for her to gather her wit. "How does this help us grow stronger than normally?" Jaune was waiting for that question for a while. "Think of it this way imagine training yourself to reach level three outside the game to the same level as you are now but without the game you end there but with this you still have stat points that you got from training yourself up to this point allowing you to increase your stats even further. Like Lee outside the game to this level but now say he was to injured to train normally well he can still take quest to increase his level and with it his strength. Not to mention he's have skill points he could use to increase his strength without needing to level up further." Jaune smiled as Naruko began sealing paint balloons into the spade design on he gauntlet as Lee did the same with his Bostaff. "Now additionally the game allows you to learn and achieve skills that would be normally either beyond your reach or flat out to difficult. Lee for example thought he was incapable of using jutsu."

Lee paused and Naruko gave him a side hug to comfort him Jaune wasn't trying to be cruel and it wasn't a cruel statement but Lee was well aware that without the intervention of Jaune he might have given up in this run through of their timeline. "But it was simply a lack of skill rather than a lack of ability, Naruko normally wouldn't be able to use Genjutsu because she isn't a Genjutsu type but the game negates that." Hinata nodded so the same was a work reward system it made acquiring skills easy but made mastering them well worth it. "You can come out now Anbu san!" The four Anbu squads dropped down and the four nearly doubled over in laughter. One squad lead by the Anbu Tora was covered in stripes of neon colors so bright that in the sunlight they nearly blinded the poeple who looked at them for to long, the second squad lead by Bird was drenched in saggy clothing making them look like deflated balloons, the third lead by Inu or Kakashi as he was really known was leading a team with rainbow afros and clown noses glued to their masks compleye with big red shoes and rubber chickens in place of the normal Anbu tanto.

The fourth squad lead by Yuugao Uzago or Neko was the most flamboyant with african headdresses that shot out like a lions mane and large feathers sticking out the their backs like a Peacock presenting themselves to potential mates and the co,degra was the red and black stripes with grass skirts making them look like a wear mix of animal pelt and native. "Hello Anbu-san, i wanna play a game." Neko must have been mad if her tone was anything to go by. "And what makes you think we'll play your 'game' Arc-San?" Jaune flared his chakra and the Anbu tensed feeling something wash over their clothing. "You have no choice but to, you cant do back to headquarters dressed like that and the costumes themselves mean you'll be spotted easily, and we booby trapped your clothing with a chakra detecting reverse summoning seal included into the design that swapped your clothes with the ones your wearing now, though it was modified to fit Inu's needs." Inu nodded a little impressed Jaune had accounted for his Sharingan eye. "If you use any amount of Chakra for so much as an E-Rank your clothes and underwear will be reverse summoned back to your dresser drawers and if you dont believe me please go ahead and try." **"ZZZZZZZ, ZZZZZZZ." "Somebody wake him up!"**

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune groaned and gritted his teeth, Azreal had to pick now of all times to fall asleep. 'Then again cats sometimes do weird things.' Jaune punched Azreal's cheek making a solid smacking sound resonate, that meaty sound that said you'd just broken your opponents jaw and the crack hadnt resounded yet. Azreal jerked awake as Jaune's fist left his face and he mumbled good morning as he stretched. "Okay i'm good, you were saying." Jaune rolled his eyes before begining again hopefully for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK RESUME<p>

* * *

><p>The Anbu looked between each other wanting to weigh their options before Inu spoke up. "So whats the game?" Neko looked over at Inu and if not for the mask you'd see the incredulous look on her face. "Sempai you cant be serious?!" Inu shrugged pulling out his book before it disappeared from his hands. "No reading on the job Inu." Jaune smirked at the shock plastered on their faces. "The game is simple." A poof later and there were large bens of water balloons everywhere. "Have fun." The Anbu looked confused. "What are these for?" Faster than he realized he was drenched by paint the balloon splattered on impact. "I'm sure the Anbu the elite ninja force of the village wont have a problem figuring it out." Jaune threw so fast Neko was sent flying by the ballon that hit her mask dead on and like that chaos erupted. Lee laughed as a balloon missed his head before returning fire hitting the Anbu before a ballon got him in the leg making his lower legs orange.<p>

Hinata ducked behind a tree afraid to get involved before a ballon hit her in the face ruining her hair and unleashing a fury unheard of, Jaune sweatdropped watching Hinata dive into the melee like a monster of war. "I wonder if i should tell her i threw that one?" Jaune shrugged before pulling out Inu's Ichi Icha book. "This porn is an insult to women everywhere, no womans this easy to ensnare i should know." Inu grabbed the book from a branch opposite of Jane before starting to flip it to his marked page. "I read it for the plot not the realism." Jaune smiled hopping down just as Tora and Bird began to gang up on Naruko who was using her clones to overwhelm the other Anbu. "Well then you should love the ending its quite the plot twist." Jaune fought hard not to laugh as Inu pain him no head and he leapt into the chaos himself balloons in hand as Inu got back to his marked page, causing a massive explosion of paint that made the sky breifly black out from the sheer size of it before it started raining rainbows that drenched everyone. "Best trap ever."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK OVER<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune smiled at finally finishing his story. "Eventually the fight spilled over out of the training ground and into Konoha proper so ya." Jaune turned to Azreal smiling. "So how was your day?" Azreal smiled. "Oh it was great! Until Raja and Blake showed up."<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Azreal glared at the black puff ball gnawing on his tail as he walked. "I dislike you with great intensity." Raja made a noise he recognized as a laugh he sent Blake into the air with a flick of his tail scaring her before she fell right onto her fathers face. "Haha." Azreal kept walking before his ears shot up in alarm as he felt jaws clamp on his tail again. "Dammit." Azreal grumbled as he kept walking back to Konoha hoping Blake would let go. It was five minutes later the gate was in sight and Blake would not let go, in fact she made it her mission to bite him all over his body. Azreal glared at the guards and they let him through no problem, they knew better than that after being glared and mauled enough times to know that Azreal had a certain posture and stance that couldnt be copied by anything human and right now he was a tight spring that was like a coiled snake ready to strike. "LET GO!" Azreal roared in anger glaring at the small tiger attached to his arm.<p>

People made sounds of alarm as they saw Raja walking behing the Tiger Faunus but they both paid it no mind as Blake gave Azreal the pouty face that was dimished by how she had his arm in her grip. "Let go." Blake let go falling to the ground as a flaming sleigh past them. "Hi sensei!" Lee waved as they past and Blake sprang into action chasing after the deer as Azreal and Raja gave chase vaulting over the fleeing people as they ran after the fastly disappearing black blur. "Dammit!" As Azreal and Raja ran past a splat was heard and both were covered in sewage. The two looked up to the sheepish man, "who dumps their sewage in the street?!" The two tigers boiled with rage smelling all the different nasty components invading their senses, it was like jamming a knife into their skulls and both knew how much that hurt even though the brain technically lacked pain receptors. "Get down here!" Azreal's shout shattered the window and cracked the wall and with Raja's follow up roar the wall shattered.

"Blake?!" Azreal forgot the man as Man and Tiger ran after the small kitten that had disappeared into the large crowd both letting the sewage blast off of them with a burst of **Tora Koko release**. Both tried to sniff her out but the sewage was making the scent trail hard to find. Until they heard a squeak of pain, Raja roared in anger and Azreal felt pure fury overwhelm him for a second, Blake was annoying sometimes, really annoying but he still cared. Both moved faster towards the sound pinpointing it instantly and ran to it in a flurry not knowing that they'd ran into the Inuzuka lands. Both skip to a stop to see Blake surrounded by several dogs with blood matting down the fur on her back which made it obvious one of the dogs had bitten her. Raja leapt in without a second thought.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK OVER<p>

* * *

><p>"While i stopped him from killing any of the dogs i honestly hate myself for doing it because they got off easy." Tsume seemed to have enough and lashed out. "Got off easy?! That bastard of a cat right there tore through all our house sent our partners flying Kuromaro lost an eye, and decimated our training ground!" Azreal shrugged an eerie clam about him. "I don't think you have any right to be angry over what happened, Raja had every right to tear the place to the ground, just attacking Blake is enough to insight his wrath and the Inuzuka dogs not only nearly bit Blake in half but also attacked her before she even set foot on your property and their territory. Plus you shouldn't get started on the hypocrisy behind your statement, if it was one of your children you'd raise hell too of all people Hiashi killed the Kumo ambassador in cold blood because he was kidnapping his daughter." Azreal shrugged before letting some of his killing intent leak out and focussed it on Tsume, "The title Gaurdian of children extends to more that more than human children." He poured it on till she backed off which was soon enough as even the enraged had some form of self preservation.<p>

"Now may we go?" Azreal seemed agitated but he was holding it in well enough. "Yes dismissed." Azreal shot himself out the window nearly breaking it as he shot off like a rocket he needed to tear something apart the Hunter killer in him was begging to kill. "Dammit!" The shout was loud enough to be heard even when Azreal had landed in the farthest training ground he could find. Fury released as he smashed a tree into splinters with his bare hands and continued doing so till he got tired of it and started smashing apart the ground in frustration. 'Its not enough!" Azreal took a brief inhalation before releasing a roar of pure anger, it was like a nuke the shockwave hit before the sound and the sound was enough to split apart the ground he was standing on. The roar lasted only a few seconds maybe ten at most but it felt like a lifetime. Azreal huffed feeling the wrath leave him. "Sensei." The ears on Azreal's head twitched moving from side to side even if he didn't turn around. "Of all people i didn't expect you two." Azreal turned around to see Lee and Hinata staring worried at him. "I'm fine at least now i am." Azreal sat down in the gorge he'd made as his students came up worried about him.

"Sometimes i lose it and need to let the beast out, i doubt you two would understand." Hinata and Lee sat down next to him unafraid but nervous. "S-Sensei, please tell us whats wrong, w-we c-can't help if we don't know what it is so please explain, and we'll try to understand." Azreal sighed before standing up and pacing around them even when he wasnt focussed on them it was slow and calculated, like an animal circling prey. "Must beings are born from two parents male and female mommies and daddies but thats not the case for me or any of my now dead brethren, we were created not born. Where I'm from there are monsters, monster intent on nothing but the destruction of man and all man has created and wrought, my creator was attacked by one of these monsters and in his moment of need he willed me into creation." Azreal continued to pace steps becoming heavier as his blood boiled. "He thought the only thing that could truly kill a monster was another stronger one so i rose from the depths of his mind and tore apart his aggressor." Azreal growled through clenched teeth. "I felt hunger overwhelm me and i greedily consumed the fading remains of the corpse."

Azreal almost looked crazy if not for his hair covering his eyes as his head leaned forward a rueful chuckle. "Eating it made me stronger i took all its powers and abilities for myself. For the briefest instant i nearly wanted to feed on my creator." Azreal sighed feeling it all leak out of him in waves it made him feel old well that wasn't correct he always felt old but this made him feel older still. "But couldn't i couldn't bring myself to hurt him because he made me a monster i thrive and grow stronger feeding off of malice and destruction but he made me something else too, a guardian of children. Even now he's dead and gone forever but I'm still here, i look different but in the end i am what he made me." Azreal huffed feeling the negative energy flow out of him. "Thanks for listening, i feel better." Azreal cracked a small smile feeling happy again. "No problem sensei, but i have a question." Azreal stretched out his kinks. "Shoot" "Jaune sensei said he gained a new title, and i've seen yours before but what're the uses for titles?" Azreal shrugged and got into teacher mode. "Titles are like certain equipment creating a boost to certain stats based around your achievements and you as a person thats why my boost is called Gaurdian of children because at my core thats what i am so my title reflects that. Jaune gained the title Demon's protector because of how many times he's had to physically defend Naruko."

"Titles can do anything from increasing specific stats or allowing you to learn a new technique but luckily they dont come into play against you unless you have one of your own. So in that regard you're either lucky or unlucky depending on how you think of it a title is either earned of given but is unknown what exactly makes it happen it could be a nickname, an insult, or maybe even a given title you already have. Hm form what i see you both don't have a title. So that means you'll either get one based on events or just plain luck." A scream was heard and the three turned to see Shikamaru being chased down the path by Blake which was odd but then Raja came around the bend making them all sigh in understanding. "Lets go make sure those two stay out of trouble." Azreal Hinata and Lee ran after the cats hoping to prevent another incident. 'I'm lucky to have caring students.' Lee and Hinaya nearly fell over running when their screens lit up.

TITLE EARNED: Cub Of The White Tiger =you relationship with Azreal has improved and so has your opportunities.

Allows for use of TORA KOKO RELEASE

chance to learn BYAKKO taijutsu style

Do you want to equip this title?

(YES) or (NO)

Hinata wasnt sure so she closed the screen but Lee pressed yes immediately and felt power course through him as he ran his eyes sharpened and his senses invited an amazing number of sensations as he ran he felt coiled like a spring and he felt power rise out of his throat. Lee released a yell of excitmemt that vaguely seemed like a roar as they ran faster.

QUEST COMPLETED

* * *

><p>Scene<p>

a little bit of character development and increased tension to further the plot as well as a set up for later jokes, i'd say this is going good so as always leave me your reviews.

ROYAL STRAIGHT: created by Jaune for Naruko Royal Straight is a pranksters dream come true holding a multitude of non lethal features from blunted weapon launcher, stink bombs, smoke pellets, gas grenades, flash-bangs, paint bombs, a bola launcher, knock out darts, an assortment of none lethal poisons meant to incapacitate targets and even a first aid and field surgery kit.


	5. Final test

Jaune takes the kids to their final test and Azreal's tension with the Inuzuka increases.

* * *

><p>Hinata was awake the moment the sun's rays hit her face and was out of bed soon after getting dressed and ready for her Sensei. Jaune was always there to pick her up in person on the days she spent with him sometimes she spent days with Kurenai-san unfortunately the two didn't seem to get along because of one incident last month. Kurenai had tried to inquire about the training she was undergoing and Jaune had rather heatedly refused to tell her anything. Hinaya thiught her sensei was being rude initally but Jaune explained that while he was her sensei it was her training if Jaune didnt want to tell anyone what he was teaching his students than he didnt have to and if Hinata wanted to tell someone that was her business, no one had the right to ask him anything and he wasnt obligated to tell Kurenai about what he did in his free time and she had no right to ask or demand anything from him, he also mentioned that he sensed a certain disdain coming from her. Hinata was all to sure whom that disdain was for, she saw it every time Kurenai looked at Naruko or Azreal, though she didn't know why Kurenai didn't like him.<p>

Hinata took care of her business and was out jumping over the rooftops before anyone could stop her. The apartment was close and it hardly took any time at all to get there so all it took was a matter of knocking before the door was opened by Raja? Hinata looked astonished at the large tiger who could work a door knob with his tail. "Raja who is it?" The tiger made a bunch of sounds that she didn't recongnize before letting her in. "Great send Hinata this way." Raja lead her down the hall to the last room, Hinata knew what this room was, the dungeon, why here? Raja opened the door with his tail again and let her in, the room itself was the same as all others except it was much larger made to accomidate all out battles. Jaune was standing in the center around three dummies while Lee and Naruko watched from the sidelines watching him as he used a weapon Hinata had never seen before, at first glance it seemed simply a kunai attached to a ribbon but the sheer concentration on his face was something else. Jaune launched the Kunai from his hand twirling it around by the ribbon and twisted his body the opposite direction the kunai spun heading for the back of Jaune's foot aimed at his achilles tendon when he slightly lifted his foot the tip of the Kunai passing by the tip of his shoe before he slammed it forward kicking the kunai by its ringed pommel sending it flying towards the first dummy spearing its heart and was yanked out just as fast.

Jaune spun it around in a circle making it smaller as he pulled the ribbon in as he went next he changed the angle causing it to wrap around his arm the end of the ribbon came near his wrist before his arm shot forward his hand held flat like he was about to preform a chopping motion but with his palm facing upward. The kunai shot forward again spearing the second dummies forehead and was again yanked out as Jaune leapt into the air spinning as he used the ribbon to reel in the kunai again before in a blur he jabbed an elbow forward hitting the kunai on the flat of the blade deflecting it towards the third dummy slicing the neck slightly at first Hinata thought he missed but she realized he'd have still hit the jugular if the dummy was a real person. "Dammit i missed." Jaune muttered softly but they still heard him. "You missed but that was a sure kill shot!" Naruko stared shocked at the display of raw skill. "Yes i got him but it was supposed to hit the middle of throat right though the soft tissue into the cervical vertebra." "Its still impressive given you did it in less than three seconds." Lee held up a stopwatch to show the recorded time was 2.78 seconds for three sure kills. "Thats one tenth of a second faster than last time Jaune sensei."

Jaune nodded before handing Naruko a second object. "Here you'll need it for the final test." Naruko looked at him before opening it and finding a second bracer. "This ones flush, i thought it went well with what you named your other one, the bracer on your left hand has a number of features but this ones for the more lethal variety. Royal Straight was originally going to have these features but i couldn't cram so many functions into one weapon without making it to impractical by way of to many options which is bad in the heat of battle plus i realized your a natural dual wielder like me. Flush is its evil twin filled with a number of lethal toys." Jaune motioned for Naruko to hand it to him which she did with some trepidation, this was a scary weapon. Jaune put it on before channeling chakra to the topside making a click sound followed by three soft booms sounding like a muffled explosion each followed by a soft thunk making the three look over to see a dummy with three modified hollow flat kunai embedded in the chest.

"You could shoot someone in the eye from over a mile away if you wanted to." Jaune flicked his wrist and the kunai launcher disappeared replaced by a kunai blade on the underside, Jaune pressed a button in the palm wrapping of the bracer and shot his hand forward like he did with the rope dart when taking out the second dummy making the blade shoot out of it and impale the dummy before Jaune pulled on the rope drawing the dummy in closer before the kunai came out with a tug and Jaune uppercutted the abused piece of equipment destroying its head. "That one also doubles as a grappling hook for when you need to get around without using chakra." Jaune channeled chakra to the sides causing two blades to shoot out like a pair of wolverine claws. "And this is the shredder claws one of my favorite functions." Jaune then explained how it also shot out shuriken various things ranging from timed explosives, sticky bombs, senbon and even a poison gas capsule that could fill up an eight by ten room in three seconds flat. "Here you go."

Jaune handed it back to Naruko whom held it in trembling hands. "S-Sensei i don't think i can do this!" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Naruko was nearly crying in fear, "I know ninja have to be lethal but the things this can do? It scares me." Jaune smiled softly wiping away the unshed tears. "And thats exactly why this weapon is for you." Naruko was still shaking so Jaune pulled her closer taking Flush out of her hands and putting it on the ground facing away from them and everyone else. "Most people like that Anko lady would play around with this like a kid treat it like it was a toy but you understand its not a toy its a weapon to be taken and handled seriously, that alone makes you worthy of such a weapon." Jaune patted her back as she let it all out. "For now i'll modify it to use the none lethal varients but i still think you should work on mastering it okay?" Naruko nodded feeling a little better as Jaune made a shadow clone to take Flush away. "Now then on to your test, you all have your standard ninja gear correct?"

The three nodded before Jaune snapped his fingers a roar sounded and their attention was drawn to a large monster, a minotaur. "This test is to see if your allowed to use dungeons from now on, passing this test will allow you the use of the dungeon creation skill to use at your leisure and one final lesson but dont expect it to be easy." "Observe." Naruko bit back a curse it wasnt impossible but it wasnt easy by a long shot.

**MINOTAUR Lv 45**

**Hp 20,000**

**Chakra 24,000**

**Str:245**

**Spd:45**

**Int:25**

**End:100**

**Sta:243**

**Def:348**

**Rflx:200**

**Minotaur the creature of the labyrinth is truly a monster no ordinary man can best, despite its many strengths it has glaring weaknesses to go along with them.**

"This wont be easy, its a tanker." Lee muttered under his breath as Hinata groaned. Tankers were made for defense and not much else but a good one could dish out just as much as it could take if not more. "Go!" Their danger senses flared to life making them jump out of the way as the minotaur charged horns facing forwards to impale, Hinata's Byakugan pulsed to life, Lee gathered chakra in his lungs and Naruko threw a flash-bang. Lee roared a powerful blast of sonic energy impacting the Minotaurs stomach as it raised its hands to its face to block the flash-bang but as the blast hit its hands moved by instinct to its stomach leaving it vulnerable. Hinata covered her eyes as the flash bang engulfed the large creature stunning it before rushing forward. A minotaur towered over even a tall man like Jiraiya so to a few children it was a battle of david and goliath. The small Hyuga dropped to her Juuken stance and hit the chakra points in its left leg making it limp before jumping back as her danger sense blared. The minotaurs hand blurred into motion only grazing Hinata's forehead but she was still sent flying by the force of the blow. Jaune cringed as Hinata bounced off the ground he knew she was fine but watching her bonelessly collapse was cringe worthy.

"Hinata-san/Hina-chan!" Lee took a deep breath going through handsigns again as Naruko ran forward creating several clones. The minotaur swatted at them angrily as they latched onto it covering the creature in a swarm pof little girl. "Boom baby!" Jaune facepalmed even as a massive explosion and Lee blasted his roar forward. 'Should never have told her about Julius' fight with Weiss.' The roar muffled the explosions while still blasting the monster back but it wasn't done yet. The Minotaur charged out of the smoke as Lee focussed sonic energy to his arms, Hinata went though her own hand signs and Naruko charged up a spinning ball of chakra Jaune raised an eyebrow. 'She copied Jiraiya's rasengan?' It wasn't perfect by a long shot but it seemed good enough to be practical. Each rushed towards the charging beast from a different angle Naruko meeting it head on with Lee and Hinata charging from opposite sides. **Shiroi tora!** Lee smashed his left fist into the ground shaking it and causing fissures to open up tripping the monster and trapping its hands. Hinata ran in and activated her twin lion fist and hammered at the Minotaurs head as many times as she could before it turned to bellow at her tongue hanging out its mouth.

Hinata uppercutted the creature slamming its mouth shut and severing its tongue between its flat but sharp front teeth. 'That was brutal, Azreal really got her to go all out!'

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata sat in front of the table as her sensei paced on the other side. He didn't look angry but Hinata felt she was about to be scolded by her father. "Hinata." Azreal began. "You're not doing as well in sparring as i'd expect and i really think you're only hurting yourself in this endeavor, please tell me why are you holding back?" Hinata looked at the table unable to meet Azreal's gaze. "I-i-i, i don't want to h-hurt Lee or Naru-chan." Azreal sighed bitterly. "So you like hurting yourself instead?" Hinata flinched and almost cried hearing the harsh tonem her fathers tone was stoic but cold Azreal's was bitter cold like a sharp knife but his words burned. "I'm sorry that came out wrong." Azreal stood up and walked around the table picking her up and hugging her. "Hinata I'm not your father but i do care about you like you are my own and i want you to succeed, i know your afraid you'll hurt someone but you know how the saying goes, no pain no gain, we don't stronger because life sissy slaps us, we get stronger because when life hits it hits as hard as it can trying to knock out our two front teeth, but we get up tell life you hit like a bitch and kick her right in her CRUSTY DUSTY CUNT!" Hinata blushed and Azreal sweatdropped in embarrassment. "Perhaps that isnt the best methaphor but you get what im saying right?" hinata nodded. "'Sigh' good now then dont be afraid to go all out you'll be by your friends side forever so it doesnt matter, you'll fight, you'll stumble, you'll hurt eachother by accident but in the end anyone who gives their all in everything they do is strong and will get stronger."<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune smiled Naruko slammed the Rasengan into the Minotaurs chest. 'I know he got through to her but damn that was vicious, Azreal's actually starting to rub of on her more than he realizes." Jaune looked over to the still twitching tongue, and thought that was one of the grossest thing he'd seen in a while. "jishin ken!" Jaune looked back to see Lee slamming his other fist into the Minotaurs chest its health bar dropping at an insane rate. 'Lee may have just scored a one hit kill it what i think might happen really does.' The minotaur bellowed in rage its heart pumping faster and faster before it simply fell over dead.<p>

**QUEST COMPLETED! 300,000 Exp awarded**

**LEVEL UP!**

**Naruko 19-21**

**Lee 19-24 MVP award double exp**

**Hinata 19-22**

Jaune clapped his hands as his Diagnosis ability scanned the Minotaur. "Does anyone know what just happened?" Lee and Hinata were panting nearing chakra exhaustion from using their most powerful techniques but Naruko was fine the Rasengan was self sustaining after-all. "No sensei why did it die so easily?" Jaune snorted and chuckled. "You think that was easy? Lee your fist of the white tiger just destroyed that monster in all sorts of ways." Jaune pulled out a scroll and went into teacher mode. "The **Shiroi tora jishin ken **or fist of the white tiger killed that minotaur for two reasons. One if the Minotaurs blood, most minotaur have non-Newtonian liquid for blood it works the same way as our blood but with the added bonus of being much thicker in order to carry more oxegen hardening when force is directed against it, and increased clotting making it hard to kill a minotaur by bleeding it out, Lee's sonic based attack lingered in the Minotaurs boddy for several seconds after the fact and because its a non newtonian liquid that was hardening and changing back and forth at irregular intervals it began working the minotaurs heart that much harder to pump its blood but that not all that happened."

Jaune looked to see they were following along really well so far. "Alright the second reason is the fact that Lee's technique also creates infrasound which are sound-waves below the normal range of human hearing but at what you don't know is that infra sounds at certain hertz or loudness can cause the bodies inner working parts to move in erratic ways, at i think its one hundred and forty four hertz your lungs would expand and contract out of sync with your diaphragm and thats not even going into things like your brain and heart but the most deadly is the liquid range, it varies between materials but its possible to use infrasound to literally make something shake itself into a liquid form the sound waves shaking the body and disrupting the binding forces between atoms if not destroying them entirely. The weakened state of constitution and the frantic heart beat immediately produced a lethal aneurysm in the minotaurs arteries meaning it bled to dead in a matter of seconds." Jaune finished his lecture and when over to his student picking their jaws off the ground. "You should put these back." The three clamped their jaws shut as they looked at the screen. "Why did Lee gain so many levels?"

Jaune's shadow clone returned and stared at the dead minotaur as it vanished. "They're done already?" Jaune nodded before taking the Flush from the clone which dispelled. "Okay Naruko Flush is fully reconfigured to non lethal variants." Naruko accepted the bracer feeling a lot better about it. "Now then allow me to explain."

**MVP AWARDS**

**Rewards given by the game to the person who contributed most to the completion of a goal, rewards range from Exp multipliers, upgrades, special items, power ups, and evolving weapons. To obtain MVP status in boss battles however is not as cut simple many a time it wont be who does the most damage it will be the person whom makes victory possible that will get the MVP award.**

"Allow me to elaborate on that last part while Lee's attack nearly one hit killed the Minotaur if not for the other complications the Minotaur would have survived and defeated you three easily after all you used your strongest techniques but hardly did any damage not to mention Naruko was the only one still good to go but because Lee's attack caused complications that guaranteed it's death Lee was awarded MVP status." Naruko nodded thinking it over. "So its not always who secures the win but the person who makes winning possible." Jaune patted her head. "Excellent Naru-chan." Naruko blushed but not for the same reason, over time she became used to Jaune's presence but she still wasn't used to the constant genuine affection. "Now then, time for you to realize the true nature of chakra." His three students sat back down. "Chakra is different from other internal energy sources in many ways, take a gander at both Davion's version of Ki and my version of aura, both are made up of the inherent physical mental and spiritual energies of our bodies combining into one extremely powerful pool of energy, chakra however has only draws energy from the body and the soul not the mind, while the distinction isn't always clear cut the mind and the soul are not one and the same. This means that chakra is naturally weaker than both my Aura and Davion's Ki, the true difference that gives chakra is greatest advantage however is the simple fact of control."

"While Chakra, Ki, and Aura are the same in the sense that they are powers hidden within a person that all people have, you have to train to learn how to use Ki and Aura has to either unlock itself in response to a need or be unlocked by someone else with Aura, the thing that makes chakra different is that you are literally born making chakra your body itself has chakra coils which are chakra makers are a natural part of the body. In a weird way Ki and Aura are like a vehicle that you have to learn to drive manage steer and upgrade but chakra is a limb you simply need to learn how to use right, like a tail. This means in most but not all cases chakra is easiest to control of the several different forms of inner energies." Hinaya looked skeptical while Lee and Naruko ate it up, being orphans they never had anyone to teach them about chakra but Hinata was a clan heiress. "Sensei are you sure thats correct, the elders said the hyuga teaching were always right." Jaune scowled hard at the obvious sign of Hyuga brainwashing, even after trying to crush and undermine her the elders found ways to make Hinata loyal, his words came out more heated and mean spirited than he meant them to.

"And yet the elders also say you're a failure who'll never amount to anything, but that's the biggest load of Bullshit i've ever come across since Nora fed Altus thirty bean chili." Hinata flinched then giggled remembering some of the horror stories he'd told about his friends, like the time Ren and Nora got kicked out of a home depot for getting frisky after Nora bent over to pick up a can of paint. "God i miss Nora, i still owe her that threesome with her and Ren- and i should not be saying this in front of my students." Jaune facepalmed even as the student laughed. "Its okay sensei, like you said sexual practices and sexuality are neither a crime nor something to be a shamed of or descriminated against." Jaune smiled thinking back to that. "The talk was allot smoother with you three then with Penny and Nia, but then again that was probably because mom wanted me to give them a visual demonstration like she did with me." Naruko chuckled evilly thinking of her sensei in such an awkward and mortifying situation. Then her thoughts took a perverted turn as she imagined Joanne and Claire 'educating' Jaune on the pleasures of the flesh.

Jaune tapped her in the forehead. "Baka Naru-chan focus." Jaune sighed happily as Naruko flushed in embarrassment, she was such a pervert in the making. "My point is that chakra is something you can control as well as you want it to, it doesnt need to be mastered because your already the master."

**QUEST COMPLETED Exp 4000 secret of chakra.**

"Now then students follow me." Jaune sped of and his student launched to keep pace as he exited the apartment. Jaune sped across roof tops watching his students rush through Konaha's street levels and suburban alleys through his influence. 'They really are learning to be like us.' Naruko was actually using Flush's grappling feature to jump around and navigate but had seemed to think it was a good idea to make multiple shadow clones each taking a different route to maximize experience every time a clone would get dispelled from a misstep the others would correct themselves however minutely necessary. Lee was much more aggressive in his approach lunging and twisting around like a tiger clawing a path through enemies leaping over obstacles twisting around in the air like a cheetah and was off like a bullet the instant his feet touched the ground. Hinata had a subtler approach than her friends weaving through the crowds unseen and not heard, she was trying to be invisible. 'I wonder how she has so much practice with that?' Jaune questioned sarcastically in his head. As he dropped down into the field. "Alright my student you are all aware of the tree climbing chakra control exercise and how it works so please get to it!"

He saw they had doubts but the hopped to attention and got to work thinking about what he said about the nature of chakra so they focussed and soon enough the began walking up the trees without any effort. 'He was right!' The collective thought was immediately was dismissed their senseis were always right so what was the point of doubt now, while someone couldn't be right all the time but they'd yet to be wrong. "Naru-chan" Naruko jumped down from her branch to see what Jaune wanted. "How did you copy the Rasengan?" Jaune thought it might have been Jiraiya's but he realized it wasn't fully formed. "Inu san showed it to me last time he came to visit." Jaune made an oh face before calling forth his chakra. Naruko watched amazed as a Rasengan formed in slow motion the chakra so compact and dense it glowed before it was even fully formed, slowly but surely like threads wound together a rasengan formed.

**RASENGAN INCREASED BY 6**

Naruko blinked in shock at how the jutsu had leveled itself up. "Photokenetic reflexes are a really powerful thing Naruko, Jaune.A could learn how to use his powers in ways he didn't even know were possible simply because he watched someone else use their's that way" She nodded as Jaune rammed his rasengan into a tree and she watched it slowly grind into the large plant. "But its not infallible, if you try to do something beyond your physical limits you'll tear your body apart, promise me you'll be careful." Naruko nodded resolute in not breaking her promise. "Alright then, make as many shadow clones as possible." Naruko shouted out her jutsu as several dozens of puffs of smoke appeared. "Alright listen up i want you thirty working on the Rasengan, i want to see you forming it forwards, backwards, sideways, on trees, underwater, any way or situation you can think of, i want you to do it as slow as physically possible to form the jutsu and then slowly speed up try to be able to form it in less than an instant, as controllable as it is the rasengan is still one complex chakra construct, the sixty remaining will continue to practice two of the academy three as always, twenty on henge, twenty of Kawamiri, and the last twenty are to go and practice the bushin shunshin that Azreal has allowed me to teach you." The clones got to work and followed instructions as Lee and Hinata stood next to the original. "Now then students, lets have a spar."

While normally that would have filled them with cold dread, this time they were excited. Jaune was a monster in compart no matter the ninja art Jaune was the epitome of skill in it so no matter how much they fought it was like a paper tiger before a supernova, but each at their own pace and in their own way realized what Jaune and Azreal were trying to do, they were preparing them, in the ninja world facing stronger opponents was a constant so fighting an unbeatable literal invincible monster on a daily basis was quite desensitizing to the fear of fighting an A-rank ninja in the future. "Lets go!" Naruko shot her hand forward launching the modified grappling hook at Jaune's head when he tilted it to the side dodging just barely letting the grappling hook touch his stubble. 'Reminds me to shave later.' Naruko shot forward pulled by the special motor as Lee dropped to his tiger stance, and Hinata adopted a Mauy tai stance, many would question the logic of a Hyuga using a hard martal art but Azreal saw the appeal. 'Now lets see how well he's been teaching you.' Jaune launched forward aiming to test his students progress.

* * *

><p>SUNAGAKURE<p>

* * *

><p>Azreal looked down in pride at his panting and limp student who didn't bother moving as he felt himself lifted up. "You've done well, lets get you home." He felt the last of his students strength used to grip the front of his shirt as he was carried. "I dont want to." Azreal sighed staring at the ground as he carried his charge home, it was always like this for the two short years they'd known each other his student liked him so much more than his own family, it just wasnt right but how could he not. "I know they treat you like a disease but trust me when i say they do care, at least your sister does, which one is your sister again?" They both laughed at his joke. "You'd think it was the one who wears make up but no." Opening the door with his tail Azreal wasn't surprised to see the house empty. "Sorry but this is where you get off." Even though they took the scenic root they had arrived and now it was time to go. "Here." Azreal handed him a scarf that was red the color of blood. "Happy birthday." Azreal left the scarf in his hands and slowly left not happy but content, it was time to report to the Hokage.<p>

* * *

><p>KUNOICHI BAR<p>

* * *

><p>Kerenai downed the saucer of sake as fast as she could before going for another. "Whoa easy Nia chan." Of all people Anko who loved to get her friend plastered was trying to stop her snatching the bottle out of her hands. Hana Inuzuka watched as an obviously drunk and pissed Kurenai glared at her friend. "Did you find anything out?" Kurenai gripped the table angrily nearly splitting her nails. "No, he saw through me like an amateur, first he angrily refused to answer my question than deflected it to Hinata like he knew i was fishing for information, but then stuck me with someone who had none all in one smooth sentence. Yugao Uzuki patted her friend on the back sympathy and a little alcohol playing on her beautiful face. "I know how you feel Hayate saw those two spar and said he felt inadequate and has been training his ass off since." Yugao knew her boyfriend, how he prided himself on his skill with a sword but after seeing first hand the crazy things the two could do with blade and skill it was no wonder he felt bad. "Why exactly do you have us trying to find out information on pretty boy and tiger boy?"<p>

Anko played with the last of her Dango while her nose started to bleed and she giggled pervertedly. "What do you see in Jaune?" Hana asked disgust filling her voice, she'd never really seen him up close but if he was anything like Azreal she was sure he was someone to be hated. "It may not seem noticeable at first but pretty boy's covered in scars, all those rippling muscles have the beautiful mark of a weapon painted all over him like my favorite works of art. I'd love to make my contribution to that mural of work." Brushing off their weird friend's particular taste the other two stared at Hana as she looked at her hands. "The tiger Azreal is almost never around the village, Jaune or pretty boy hangs around the Kyuubi brat all the time, Azreal's constantly leaving the village for parts unknown and Jaune admits to pilfering from the Hokage desk. It think they might be spy's." Kurenai and Yugao stiffened while Anko adopted a very dark sadistic expression she spoke just before breaking the dango stick in her hand. "I'll get my tools, looks like pretty boys about to need a few new marks."

**QUEST COMPLETED**

* * *

><p>SCENE<p>

* * *

><p>Problems are coming and what of the next sets of strife, a second time skip is coming and will take place after the Uchiha massacre, when Naruko and Hinata enter academy. Guess who Azreal's student is, get it right win a cookie!<p> 


	6. Uchiha Massacre

Azreal sighed as he jumped through the treetops leaving that kid with his family was hardly what he wanted but he remembered what happened last time he tried. 'Suna went to war with Konoha and Orochimaru came in and fed off the survivors like a vulture.' That was to say nothing about Kumo and Iwa rushing in to pick up the scraps, were the snake sannin was a vulture the two villages were bugs. It was like when his Yang had her memory erased, the nightmares, the torment, the suicide attempts, the unclean feeling that made her rub her skin raw trying to wipe away the feeling of their hands gliding over her small body touching her in all manner of disgusting ways, all that was gone in an accident, but so were her memories of him. In this case the circumstances were different his students situation was bad but at least he wouldn't have to worry about having to check constantly to make sure he hadn't wrapped a rope around his neck and kicked away the chair, but all the same dispite it all there was nothing Azreal could do without consequences. An amnesiac Yang who couldn't remember her own name let alone protect herself from Hunter-Killers, or a kid who's departure would cause war it was all the same blood would be shed and the lives of people he knew would be lost, so just like with leaving Yang at the orphanage he decided to leave his student in Suna. No matter how much it angered him.

Azreal's top ears twitched and he stopped recognizing the heart beat. "Sai good to see you." The small former root ninja jumped down to greet him with a small not false smile. "Azreal-sama Jaune and Hokage-sama would like to report that all is ready for the coup to take place, root is ready to be freed of Danzo." Azreal grinned ferally happy to hear that. "Good to know. Lets go." The tigers tail wrapped around Sai hoisting him onto his back while he crouched on all fours, the tail wrapped around them securing Sai and Azreal was off like a bullet through the forest running like the tiger whos blood coursed through his veins, as their speed increased Azreal's power flexed itself slighty increasing the heat building in his throat, a roar of triumph sounded and then they were at the gate. "Well that was fun." Azreal stood up and used his tail to set Sai down as he tried to set his hair back down to its natural state. "Yes...fun" Azreal just shrugged as Sai fell over. "Well then, bye." And like that he was off to the Hokage tower, arriving in no time and went inside mouthing a songs lyrics in his head.

"You can't take away my strength, fix these broken things, nothing left to fiiiight, live free or let me di- oh hello Tsume san." Nothing could really break Azreal's current mood, he felt good knowing Danzo was going to be taken down one enemy of all children destroyed and gone was something that really made his day not even Tsume's animosity could get to him. "Hello Azreal." Azreal was well aware the Inuzuka didn't like him but honestly he didnt see why, he understood pack mentality after all before he was a white tiger he was a noble wolf but Tsume seemed to constantly trying, to put it bluntly, measure dicks with him, even though he knew for a fact he'd win that was not on his top ten list of things to do, being the alternate counterpart of a butt monkey slapstick magnet had certain advantages, like being well endowed, of all the crap, humiliation, slapstick, torture, and hurdles that all the different versions of Jaune Arc would go through they could rest easy knowing that they would never be given that cruel of a handicap. Azreal glanced to the side to see Hana Inuzuka giving him the evil eye so me smirked as the wolf cunning took hold.

"So Hana-San hows my ass?" Tsume turned red hot wether from anger or embarrassment at how off guard the question got her Azreal didn't care. "It's just you've been following me around all the time staring at me from behind, so i just assumed you liked what you saw, so tell me do you?" He leaned past Tsume flashing a wolfish grin, he was alpha and he knew it. "Let me show you why a tiger doesn't need a pack to take down big game." The canon Jaune's dad was right ladies did love confidence but for different reasons, some like to tear it down, some find it attractive, some found it pretentious, and to others it was flattering. Hana was one of the tear it down ones, Azreal's favorite kind of prey, the look on their faces when they realized he was the real MVP. "Excuse me?!" Azreal hold his hand over his heart and pressed the back ot his other hand in exasperated drama. "Oh how in-courteous of me Tsume-San, where are my manners." Azreal pulled her close pressing his body comfortably against hers a slight growl in his throat. "Of course you can have the first go at it." He inched his teeth closer to her neck sharp points extending to taste the vermillion in her jugular. "ahem" Azreal growled before pulling away wanting to taste the crimson but reigning himself in. "Fine lets go." He didn't bother looking at Jaune as he went into the Hokage's office leaving two furious, confused, and sexually frustrated Inuzuka.

Azreal's tail thrashed angrily as he breathed out hot vapor that heated up the room as the Hokage and the elders watched him. "Sorry just trying to, blow off some steam." At this point Jaune and Azreal looked around confused expecting Yang to make a full of hot air joke. "What are you looking for?" Both Arc's snapped around so fast the that Danzo nearly felt his spine snap watching them twist around like that. "Nothing brat, just an old habit, a friend of ours love to make jokes so its odd when we didn't hear her say anything, only to remember she isn't here." The Hokage sweat dropped thinking about that. "Azreal-San it would be wise to show your elders the proper respect." Jaune rolled his eyes at Koharu. "Azreal predated the Sage of Six paths and the Juubi itself, and thats only the form he holds now which is his most recent, while i myself am older than the four of you combined, you are not our elders, you are children and impudent ones at that." It was taking all of Jiraiya's effort not to fall over laughing and drop his guise. Koharu sputtered but Danzo held up his hand to stop her reply. "He is correct, they may look like children but they know much more than we, their jutsu and abilities seem more like magic and sorcery, they predate us. We are the children."

Azreal nodded as an achievement popped up. He ignored it for now. "Now then, lets talk business, Azreal, Jaune the clan home you ordered has been built to you specifications and awaits your, personal touches to complete it to your liking. Now then how have your first two students doing?" Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "Naru-Chan is deadly and skilled and has energy to spare but lacks versatility in jutsu, her fighting skill while eclipsed by Lee whom is a Taijutsu prodigy, she is still able to match him blow for blow in that regard, she has no specific weaknesses as of now." Azreal piped in pride and happiness on his face. "As said before Lee in truly a prodigy in his art, and while he isnt as skilled in the other two ninja arts he is at least knowledgable in those feilds as well. He has finally found a name for his bo staff **_JunFansKuroBo_**. Speaking of that Hokage-sama do you think you could acquire a few scrolls on Bojutsu for me, i'm skilled in the use of any weapon but i fear my style is to alien for Lee to use." The Hokage tossed a few scrolls to Azreal which vanished into thin air. "Thanks we'll begin moving our things and redecorating soon enough. Now then i have a complaint to file. Kurenai yuuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, and Yugao Uzuki have been spying on us for the past two months now. Im starting to get something beyond annoyed by this."

Jaune looked outside to see the full moon beginning its rising arc. 'So thats why he's so off.' He shrugged thinking they deal with that later. "anyway Hokage sama make sure to meet us at the new house, we have much to discuss." A Shunshin later and they were home. "Naruko and Hinata enter academy in about two years and i still haven't thought of a weapon to give Hinata. By the way how was Suna?" Azreal shrugged. "Well my student passed his test though just barely, which made me proud because his test was supposed to be unwinnable at least at his current level, but then he surprised me by taking a page out of his brothers book and using chakra strings and a small puppet." Jaune snapped his fingers. "Thats it!" Azreal didn't understand but then put two and two together and got five. "I don't think its a good idea to let puppets near Hinata, they creep her out." Jaune looked at him for a second. "What no! I meant what you said about chakra strings, i can make something with that. Maybe teaching her **Kyūjutsu **would be a good idea as a hyuga she doesn't have many many long range techniques plus her Byakugan would make it perfect." Azreal nodded in theory that was a good idea, Neji nearly met his end at the hands of a Kyūjutsu user after all.

"But what does that have to do with chakra strings?" Jaune winked but Azreal could see the gears turning in his head and even heard a distinct ticking noise, like clockwork. "You'll see." Knocking on the door Raja opened it for them as they walked in and sat down on the sofa. "Jaune-sensei." Jaune perked up. "Can i ask you a question?" Jaune smiled at Naruko. "Technically you just did." Azreal hunched forward bringing his fist to his mouth. "'Cough' Smartass 'cough'" Naruko rolled her eyes before thinking it over. "Can i ask you two questions?" Jaune chuckled. "Shoot" Naruko gestured to Royal straight. "Why does my Bracer have a Lv.4 title under its name when i observe it?" Jaune smiled before sitting up to stare fully at his student. "Remember when the possible MVP awards also listed evolving weapons?" Naruko nodded and Azreal heard Lee sitting back, also listening. "Well thats what Royal Straight, Flush, and _JunFansKuroBo_ are evolving weapons, they level up with you or at their own pace and with leveling they gain boost in thing like durability, can carry more, gain upgrades to their features or give you the option to add a new one onto them."

Naruko looked like she was going to ask more when Azreal shot up from the sofa. "Somethings wrong!" Jaune's lethargic attitude was instantly replaced by adrenaline, Raja roared waking up Blake who looked around confused. "STAY HERE!" The two Arc's exited the apartment and jumped across the rooftops as fast as the integrity of the buildings would allow. Azreal smashed down destroying the stone beneath him. "what do you smell?" Azreal took a whiff and growled. "Two live Uchiha all the others dead one unknown and tons of dead bodies." Jaune motioned for him to lead the way noting his eyes had inverted themselves now blood red with s blue pupil, Lunacy was setting in, Jaune wasn't worried though far from it because if nothing else something Azreal had in spades was self control, but even he got certain urges when he smelt something good. Azreal was off like a bullet guiding Jaune to the fading life he could sense. "Miko-chan!" Jaune knew he didn't mean that romantically but he was surprised by the affectionate term. "You get to the other i'll help her." Azreal had medical knowledge but he couldnt fix something like a ripped out throat but Jaune could.**_  
><em>**

Jaune knelt down and got to work, there was no hope for Fugaku, the kunai in his skull was to deep in it couldn't be fixed without giving to much away. Azreal bit into the corpse of a dead Uchiha whom must have been someones grandma in order to get a blood trail. The world seemed to lose color as he found the only living Uchiha's trail, Mikoto's son Sasuke. Azreal was off following the trail as fast as he could noting that the tile was bloodless. 'Itachi?!' Azreal skid to a stop at the scene before him, Sasuke on the ground unconscious as Itachi loomed over him, but it didn't smell like Itachi, there were two different Itachi blood trails and this one didn't have Uchiha blood. 'Itachi' didn't have time to react by the time he turned around Azreal's teeth were biting chunks from his spine. Azreal clamped down on the cervical vertebra canines slipping into the segments of cartilage and severing them pulling the bone segments out by his teeth the brain stem held stretching like cheese before tearing made it give the tension ripping it to pieces. Azreal continued his feast as knowledge of Jutsu, combat training, stealth, and a number of other things flowed into his brain soon there was nothing left but the head which he sealed into a scroll.

"Hokage-Sama, right on time." Sarutobi dropped down flanked by Inu, his Anbu squad and Jaune who was holding Mikoto in his arms bridal style. "How is she?" Jaune shrugged moving his arms to better support her head. "I did what i could but i honestly don't know if she'll make it." Azreal nodded licking the blood from his teeth. "Any other Uchiha? Could any of the others be helped?" Jaune shook his head. "Sorry Azreal these people were maimed one at a time and it wasn't pretty, i need a mostly intact body and brain but these people are anything but whole." Azreal snarled and growled an odd but alarming sound. "Hokage-Sama do you have a Yamanaka you can trust with your life, more so than even Inochi?" Sarutobi nodded sending signals to his Anbu before being stopped by Jaune. "Hokage-sama there's nothing here anymore i've already colected the bodies and washed away all traces of D.N.A they wont find a thing but i noticed a pattern to the attack that makes no sense, i'm going to do a deeper level examination of all the bodies and i want you and your Anbu there." The Hokage nodded instead motioning for the Anbu squad to follow him.

The trip back to the apartment was silent but heavy as Azreal couldnt tear his gaze from Mikoto's prone form. 'She'll be okay right, she has to be, right?' Azreal shook his head before smacking his cheeks, most of them took it as him trying to stay awake. 'Of course she'll be okay! Jaune is the best doctor in the omniverse even without Aura or his Semblance! I cant let myself become to emotional.' Lunacy had that effect on him, the moon was never truly full in his world because of its broken state but like any wolf he felt its pull on him, he was a creature of darkness after all born in darkness, evolved in carnage and reborn in light. The moon had that effect, it made him feel weird, vulnerable, so close to home and yet so far away. 'I need i need, i don't know what i need right now.' Azreal was confused another weird thing for him. "Jaune, here." He handed Jaune the scroll with the impostor Itachi's head in it before jumping away. "This is worse than i thought. He'll need time to get his head straight." Jaune lead them to the apartment Raja opening the door for him as he set Mikoto down next to Naruko. "Watch her."

Jaune noted Tora putting down Sasuke on the adjacent couch but ignored it was he lead the Hokage to the lab. Jaune opened the door and the Anbu were grateful they were wearing masks because the lab made their jaws drop, it was advanced stuff more advanced than any technology they'd ever seen, computers, science equipment, medical supplies was the bulk of it though considering Jaune was a doctor. "Victim one Kunai to the chest cavity before suffering multiple stabs to the skull." the Anbu stopped gazing around to see Jaune sealing and unsealing people one at a time showing the Hokage the bodies, explaining the cause of death then sealing them back into the scroll. "Victim forty three, snapped neck resulting in destruction of cervical vertebra number 3 instant irreversible death, I,E no chance of revival." Jaune looked up sealing away the small child's body a vehemence of rage hidden beneath cold lethality. "Have you noticed the pattern yet Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi nodded grimly as he stroked his beard. "The eyes are untouched. This was a bid for the Sharingan eyes." 'By Danzo.' Sarutobi added that as an after thought. "Anbu gather the council and explain the situation, i have business to attend to elsewhere, tell them i am personally investigating this and i'll join then soon."

Jaune held up the scroll with the impostors head in it and handed it to hokage. "So do we go find a Yamanaka or should i do it?" The hokage unsealed the head initially surprised until his Observe skill told him it was an impostor. "By all means." Jaune ran through the handsigns for the mind walker jutsu and was inside the dead mans head in an instant, Sarutobi was surprised Jaune's body didn't fall over but when he went to touch it his body twitched and moved away. So thats how it worked, he was so wired to be aware of his suroundings that his body defended itself even while unconscious. "I'm back." "Danzo?" Jaune nodded. "Danzo, this is how he got all the Sharingan the first time in your world, an impostor poses as Itachi slaughters the clan and then Danzo has the council label him a traitor. Itachi may be a prodigy but Danzo seems convinced that this would give him a greater tactical advantage, setting Sasuke on the path of revenge seemed to be the impostors idea, on the off chance Sasuke becomes just as skilled as his brother. Then with just a little stroking from the bastard civilians and a more than a few biased ninja and boom Sasuke's ego drives him straight to Danzo. At least thats what the plan is."

Both knew that's not at all what would happen but things had to play out a certain way so no stopping it now. "I'm confused though why hasn't the head changed back to its true face?" Jaune adopted a thinking pose too. "Probably plastic surgery, sometimes the mundane does overpower the supernatural." The hokage nodded before Jaune snapped his fingers turning the head back to whom it was before. He was an average looking man of no distinguishing marks or outstanding attributes. "Now then, whats the safest way to dispose of the sharingan?" The hokage shrugged before jokingly saying. "Well we could have Azreal eat them." Jaune smiled evilly making the Hokage nervous. "Thats a great idea!" Sarutobi prayed Jaune was joking.

* * *

><p>AZREAL<p>

* * *

><p>A loud gulp was heard then the sound of a shot glass hitting the bar counter. "Another round please." Even as sloushed as he was Azreal knew to be polite, seems Lunacy had that effect on him normally he could out drink a fire dragon the size of Igneel whom alcahol was like water to but right now he was on his fifth bar. Not shot, bar. He'd already cleaned out every bar he'd come across, Azreal knew about all the dangers of alcohol but at this point he didnt care alcohol was poison but there were thing inside him he needed to kill. "S-s-sorry si-sir were all out." Azreal smiled lightly putting the female bartender on edge, the way he put it away to inhuman not even Tsunade of the sannin could put up shot after shot like that without stopping to purge herself of the liquid, she felt her fear rising as she served him even as he made amicable conversation with her fearing and hoping for it to end, she was scared to set him off. "Right sorry." Azreal had the modesty to be embarrassed and rubbed his head blush darkening. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a massive amount of Ryo making the bartender gape at him. "Will this cover it?" Azreal easily put three hundred thousand Ryo on the counter. "I know i didn't drink that much but consider the rest a tip, considering no one else sat near me." Azreal swept his tail across the bar noting how even his fellow ninja kept their distance.<p>

"Bye Lisa." He didn't even stagger as he walked out as the bar as Lisa looked at him surprised, she didn't think he remembered her name. She hastily did the math and realized than minus the expenses he'd left her a two hundred thousand Ryo tip! Lisa nearly did a happy dance as she pocketed her tip and went to deposit the rest of the money into the bars safe, and she thought this was going to suck! Azreal hummed happily to himself knowing he wouldn't have a hangover later, it was good to be an anti hunter killer you didn't get old, didn't get hangovers, didn't need to sleep (no matter how amazing it felt.), never went hungry, you did get tired but only for a few seconds before going back to one hundred percent and only the worst of injuries could impair you much less kill you and being invincible meant that last one wasn't even possible! Azreal felt great. "Well loosh shoo it pizzz." He raised an eyebrow as Tsume was helped to walk by her equally drunk daughter. "A pleasure." Azreal felt the taste for blood was back but right now he felt a heat flow through him. He didn't realize it but he was in heat, it happened from time to time being an animal like he was but he could keep it in check, but Lunacy had hit hard his thirst for blood and the alcohol making it harder to resist or even be aware he was supposed to.

"You two look like you could use a hand." Hana seemed to growl in challenge but Azreal's return growl silenced her getting her to back down and subconsciously submit to Azreal as Alpha. "Lets get you two home." He leaned down to let the shorter Hana grab on before they started walking steadying the two Inuzuka as he did so the pleasure of two women up against his body did nothing to alleviate the hunger but Azreal didn't know what he was hungry for so it meant nothing anyway. "You're a good friend" Tsume's words were slurring worse now and he wasn't sure she even knew where she was or who she was talking to. "Im soo luufy to have vu daufer like you." Azreal raised an eyebrow, she thought he was Hana? The carry back to the Inuzuka compound was peaceful enough Azreal only had to figuratively tear off a few heads to clear his way past the clan members. "And here we go." Setting Hana down on the couch was easy enough as was creping past little Kiba's room. "And down." Setting Tsume down was a little difficult given how clingy she was but doable. Azreal went down stairs picked up Hana and put her in her room before opening the medicine cabinets and grabbing the asprin and a glass of water for each of them.

"there. Now to get out of here." Azreal exited out the window yawned before dashing off to enjoy his drunk haze a little longer. "This is nice."

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune sighed pilling the sheet over Mikoto's head. "Are you sure this is right?" Jaune smiled before pressing a button making her body disappear in a flash of white light. "Yeah this is for the best. For now Mikoto Uchiha is dead." The Hokage nodded but Jaune winked. "Unless i find a certain Jutsu that can alter matter, mix in a little Edo tensei, and maybe we'll pull out a miracle." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow but let it slide as Jaune exited the room and made his way out the apartment. "Its best you go to bed now kids, we'll have allot of work to do not to mention we have your first dungeon crawl." Reluctantly they obeyed Lee going first to and Naruko hung back slightly before going herself. "Now then Hokage same lets move." The trip was quick with a few shunshin making up the trip. The Hokages walk was brisk Jaune lagging slightly behind and entered. "I apologize Hokage sama but oddly the Inuzuka Clanhead is not here." The hokage shrugged it was odd indeed but they had important business to attend to. "Everyone you may notice that the Uchiha clan head is also absent that is because mere hours ago there was an attack."<p>

* * *

><p>ITACHI<p>

* * *

><p>"Danzo sama has commanded you be captured for treason." The Uchiha glared at his so called opponents before his Sharingan flared to life. "Come and get me."<p>

* * *

><p>THE COUNCIL ROOM<p>

* * *

><p>"Thus we exposed the attacker as an impostor, he is dead killed by Azreal-San before he could escape." The Hokage noted a bead of sweat running down Danzo's face before Jaune smiled. "On that note i am passing a law, Danzo is to be arrested for high treason against the village of Konoha!" The council room erupted into chaos. "Enough!" Jaune's Ki blasted across the room silencing both arguing sides. "The Hokages word is law even if it might seem foolish to listen you had better lest he have you executed for supporting a traitor." Jaune shunshined next to Danzo slapping containment seals onto his body to stop him cold. "I'll take this." Jaune reached under the bandages exposing the hidden Sharingan eye making many gasp before plucking it out of Danzo skull making the old man scream in pain. "Azreal!" It was a yell that barely got past the walls but he heard him because he appeared soon enough. "What is it?!" Jaune shoved the eye in him mouth almost to the back of his throat making Azreal instinctively swallow so he could breath. "What the hell bro?!" Everyone watched as Azreal's eyes changed color becoming red with three black tomoe before disappearing and his eyes changing back to normal.<p>

"Did you just shove a Sharingan down my throat?" Jaune nodded and Azreal grabbed him by the shirt. "Feed me more." At that point the civilian council fainted unable to take anymore while Jaune pulled out a jar containing the rest of the extracted Sharingan. "Oh Kami above he wasn't joking." The hokage was nearly beating his head against his desk in frustration. "Fuck it." Azreal's jaw unhinged like a snakes and he ate it large jar and all. "It to late at night to deal with this, we'll meet again in the morning." Everyone blankly nodded before getting up and leaving trying to process the honestly weird trail of events that had just proceeded but decided the Hokage was right it was to late for this insanity.

**QUEST COMPLETED!**

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 21**

**RP:10,000  
>CHAKRA: 27,000<br>STR: 83  
>SPD: 123<br>INT: 100  
>END: 115<br>STA: 180  
>DEF: 125<br>RFLX: 123  
>Abilites<strong>

**Kenjutsu Lv 1no style  
>Taijutsu Lv max Style (Joanne of Arc)<br>Wind Release lv 15  
>Water Release lv 15<br>Fire Release lv 15  
>Bojutsu lv 5<br>Danger sense lv 22 max**

**Availible stat points 46  
>JUTSU<br>Shunshin Lv 18  
>Rasengan Lv 7<br>Substitution Lv 19  
>True Henge Lv 19<br>Kage bushin Lv 19**

* * *

><p>SCENE<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>JunFansKuroBo- pretty much the weapon Lee used in Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom, it takes the place of his regular weights and is in fact a shout out to Bruce lee with a fun little trivia mixed in. Jun Fan the first part of his weapons name is actually Bruce Lee's Chinese given name which he later changed to bruce lee. The next part Kuro Bo means black rod and was actually part of a scrapped idea for how Lee would summon it. Originally i was going to have Lee wear a white suit with a black stripe down the side a tribute to Azreal and a reference to Bruce Lee's famous yellow jumpsuit. Lee would summon his weapon by literally pulling the stripes off and putting them together to for his bo staff. Anyway since Lee is an obvious tribute to bruce lee it seemed at least appropriate to throw in something of the sort.<em>**

**_2 +2 =5/ an expression used in certain universes to explain a misfire in deduction basically meaning having all the clues but coming to a similar but wrong conclusion. Saying someone put two and two together and go five is like saying they were close to getting it right but didn't._**

**_BLOOD TRAIL- blood based tracking power gained by Azreal from consuming Samuel the Dahaka an arrogant tracking based Hunter-Killer created by the god of Grimm to eliminate all of Azreal's children but was torn apart by Azreal and eaten. The blood trail allows him to follow a target forever by draining blood from someone. The user is then able to track not only the person but everyone that person is related to by blood or interacted with even something as simple a person they bumped into on the street, allowing the user to track down not only every relative ancestor, descendent, or otherwise but also everyone a target has ever known the trail is eternal and only goes cold when the target is dead and gone forever. _**


	7. Dungeon crawl

this saga continues right now, and we start delving into more learning. Also we have a little more of the character inversion im going for, Naru in canon tends to accomplish what many think is impossible for her or just plain impossible period and while its a welcome attribute what would happen if that wasnt always a good thing? What would be the impact if she did something bad that was supposed to be impossible even if only by accident?

* * *

><p>The sparing room turned pitch black before being lit up by flashes of light and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh before lighting back up showing Jaune standing over Azreal with the glowing red Kanji for demon on his back. "Do you really have to practice this on me?" Azreal groaned standing up and popping his back. "Well considering all it does is inconvenience you rather than killing you like it should, yeah pretty much." Naruko walked in just as Jaune did it again seeing the whole thing and gaping in awe as a screen popped up.<p>

**Shun Goku Satsu Lv 1**

**Turn the power of your foes sins against them to destroy their soul, the final and greatest technique of the Ansatsuken martial arts style the power of the raging demon knows no equal! Use this move to make your enemies DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!**

Naruko's jaw nearly hit the floor as she read the description of the technique, it was just like Flush, so overly lethal, it scared her. "Oh shit." Jaune stared at the screen a mix between shock anger and horror playing out on his face. Shock because he didn't think it was possible for Naruko's chakra mutation to be that powerful that it let her copy a move that in her universe was straight up impossible, it made sense Jaune.A could and did learn the move in his universe from a video game because his universe came from a video game but Naruko just learned a move that shouldn't, doesn't, and couldn't be possible in her universe. He felt anger at himself for not thinking about the possibility of one of his students walking in on them while doing this, it was careless but how could he have known this should have been impossible but here it was right in front of him. The next horror was obvious, giving her this kind of power even by accident was scary, no child should be burdened by something so heavy on them as an instant kill move. With Flush it was a carefully crafted test of character but it was a test of no consequence if she failed it it just meant she wasn't ready.

"its okay." Jaune hugged her to his chest glaring at the screen. "You don't have to use it if you dont want to." This was a difficult subject to broach, how could a child a six year old be expected to end up learning an instant murder move. "Listen, Naru-chan." Naruko focussed on him trying not to shake. "I know its bad but lets try and make this work alright. This technique does not control you or define you and i know you wont and cant use it by accident so dont worry about hurting Lee or Hinata. Also if you really think about it you know several techniques that are overly lethal anyway, chin up. Okay?" Naruko controled herself pretty well and let the worry die down, it was like Kurama's chakra, it was serious and deadly but she sidnt have to use or rely in it. "Now then this may seem odd but maybe you should practice The Raging Demon." Naruko looked at him weirdly, didnt that just derail their entire conversation. "Look i know that sounds bad."

**ACHEVEMENT UNLOCKED: UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY**

Jaune's eye twitched, why was the game such a smart ass? Oh wait because Julius and he made it. "Anyway!" Azreal and Naruko stopped snickering. "If you have a technique like this, its one you definately dont want to mess up, finding a safe way and practicing it is important. The Shun Goku Satsu is something you dont want to mess up. I know i just repeated myself but trust me i can not stress this enough."

**QUEST ADDED Raging Kitsune Exp 5000**

Jaune massed the accept button and left. "Hey wait," Jaune turned around. "How do i practice it without killing anyone?" Jaune gestured to Azreal who was napping standing up again. "Hello, immortal invincible anti hunter-killer immune to The Raging Demon." Naruko smiled evilly. "Can i draw on his face first?" Jaune smiled back. "Be my guest but be warned, there will be a reckoning Azreal will get you back for it, so make sure its worth it." Jaune was already out the apartment when he stopped in the middle of the street. "Oh no, thats not gonna do." Jaume turned around and went back before grabbing Blake. "Come on little one, you need exercise." The little kitten tried to protest but Jaune just deadpanned. "I have two daughters, the cute face isn't effective on me anymore." Blake pouted before dropping down the the street and walking alongside Jaune. "Lets see." Jaune pulled out a list. "High carbon spring steel might be a good place to start but heat treating would take to long because of the elders wanting to view Hinata's progress."

Jaune sighed knowing then he was gonna have to save that design model for later. "Plus there's the seal work to the arrows that need to be done not to mention getting the materials for the arrows themselves, the melee compensation on the off chance it needs to be used to block, even with enough shadow clones this process simply takes to long, i'll have to do the leatherwork too for not only the bows wrap but also the quiver, not to mention the anti gravity and resistance seals, the reverse summon feature, chakra converter, and special Arrow heads that have to be modified. Then there was the gloves, less said about that headache the better luckily he had a head start on those." Jaune tapped his pencil against his face unaware what his thinking face was doing to the female populous. Blake grabbed onto Jaune's leg startling him slightly. "What wrong?" Then Jaune smelled it, dog and snake. "Perfect." Jaune put the list away as Blake rubbed against him for comfort. "Come on out Hana, you too Anko before i slice up that tree you in behind me on the right side into pieces and turn you black and blue with the kindling." Jaune made a shadow clone and handed it the list. "Get what you can as fast as possible, and get back to the house to begin work on it alright."

The clone nodded before taking the list and making more clones who splintered off to acomplish there task. "Congratulations, all your efforts have finally come to bear, you have been steadfast in your attempts to defeat me." Anko leaned over to whisper in Hana's ear. "Whats he doing?" Hana shrugged. "You have finally done it, you have finally bested me! You have ruined my walk down the street, and scared my cat!" They both sweat dropped as Jaune turned around his eyebrow angrily twitching. "Now then, may i ask why you've been spying on us?" Hana looked angrily at him while Jaune stared back. "Listen i have things to do and torturing my cat isn't one of then so if you kindly just leave before i show you why those stupid civilians call me the demons protector." Anko raised her hands in a placating manner. "wait wait, we didnt come to fight." Jaune's right foot twitched and a flex of his toes cratered the ground underneath him. ''You shouldn't have come at all." If he'd waited for their reply he would have cared less. "Come on lets get you away from bitch mutt and crazy snake hooker." Blake did the closest thing to a cat laugh as Jaune picked her up.

He put her on his head even though she was the size of a cocker spaniel he supported her easy while her claws dug into his head. 'Azreal was right that hurt.' Jaune jumped away leaving the two seething women behind. "Did he call me a crazy snake hooker?!" Hana shrugged. "Well there was that one guy who paid you 30,000 ryo to sleep with him." Anko seethed like a child throwing a tantrum. "He was a part of the mission! I only accepted that money in order to kill him while he slept!" Hana smirked. "Didn't stop the sparkle in your eyes when he handed you the money." Anko pouted. "Shut up mutt bitch." Anko smirked. "You know he's kinda right, you are a mutt, you're an Inuzuka alright but you have other civilian traits mixed in." Hana glared while Anko grinned. "Paybacks a mutt bitch and so are you." Anko ran off while Hana ran after her intent on clobbering her 'friend'. "Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt!"

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>Deciding his free time was ruined Jaune jumped back to the apartment intent on getting to work. "Wanna do this again some time?" Blake meowed as Jaune set her down. "yeah me to now lets see its about getting you some food." Jaune decided to go for the showy session and prepared her food as she watched. "And the finale!" Jaune tossed the food up into the air before grabbing the bowls and tossing them towards the table. The bowls caught the food before landing on the table. The sound of clapping drew his attention as he notice a hyuuga branch member standing near the entrance. "Hiashi-Sama has sent for me right?" The hyuuha member nodded, Jaune's shadow clone appeared from one of the rooms and handed him a large duffel bag and dispelled giving Jaune the knowledge needed. "Alright I'm ready." Jaune glanced at the branch member out the of the corner of his eye as he walked. "Pardon but i couldn't help but notice your um problem." The Hyuuga member looked away in shame trying to distract Jaune from the bandage over his right eye. "Yes it happened a very years ago, one of my eyes was stolen from me by a Kiri hunter-nin." Jaune sighed before putting his hand out in front of the Hyuuga branch member.<p>

"Honestly, why didn't Hiashi-sama say something?" Jaune went through handsigns before grabbing the Hyuuga's face. "This will only take a minute." Exactly a minute later Jaune pulled away and pulled the bandage off and holding up an unsealed mirror. "What do you think same as the original? Hello?" Jaune waved his hand in the Hyuuga's face as he stared blank and unseeing at his newly regenerated eye. "B-but how?" Jaune pointed to the scar across his forehead that shot straight down over his left eye. "This isn't for decoration you know, you think i wouldn't have a way to fix this after something like this happened to me, if that was the case i wouldn't have an eye in this socket." Jaune shrugged. "I originally began as a medical ninja after an attack by Iwa in the second ninja war." The Hyuuga member was suddenly reminded of how old Jaune was. "I lost this eye and gained the scar i have now, but the reason i did it was because my mother was blinded by the same explosion." Jaune held up his hand to stop the man from talking. "I don't want to hear any words of sympathy, i just told why I'm capable of what i do, now we best not keep them waiting."

Jaune kept walking adjusting the duffel bag as he walked thinking of how it all fit together in his mind. "May i ask what you are carrying in there?" Jaune smiled at the attempted small talk. "A surprise for my student. I believe that everyone should be proficient in one form of armed combat in order to add versatility to any ninjas arsenal, the gentle fist is an amazing art so forgive me for saying this but its sterile, with the exception of a few techniques we've been working on i have the intricacies of the gentle fist figured out to an almost unreal level as well as understanding the limits and applications of the Byakugan. While i like to think I'm pretty sharp i wouldn't put it past other to figure it out also especially those with allot of combat experience, i know for a fact that Kumo is probably developing anti Hyuuga tactics as we speak." Jaune sighed feeling he was rambling. "Forgive me i fell like i'fe said to much." The Hyuuga nudged him. "No please continue."

Jaune sighed, stupid incubus abilities. "My point being is if you could know exactly what a person can do at any given time it makes them vulnerable, everybody knows a Hyuuga will try and get in close and shut them down and long range fighters don't need to get close to take them out, i once saw an archer, a civilian one no less, nearly kill a Hyuuga with a lucky shot, it may have been pure chance but you only need to be unlucky once to die." Jaune patted the bag. "That said remembering seeing that gave me some ideas i have a weapon perfect for any Hyuuga." The branch member raised an eyebrow. "And now you have peaked my interest." Jaune suddenly sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Im sorry but in all this talk i've been rude and haven't even asked you your name." He shrugged. "Ryuto Hyuuga." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "You know in some languages your name means brother of the dragon emperor." Jaune smiled. "Its still a good name." The walk ended to quickly for Jaune's taste he liked talking to people. "Now then onto business." He muttered under his breath as he walked to the open training feild. The elders were off to the side with their elegant robes and heads held high.

Jaune personally thought it made them look like a bunch of stiffer white dicks than the Washington monument. "Sorry im late i have a life and hobbies that i do in order to socialize with people so i dont seem like a prick." He looked right at them when he said that but the elders failed to register anything. "Now then lets get this over with." Jaune made a clone and handed him the duffel bag. "Make sure to assemble it perfectly." The clone nodded and stood back as Jaune stood next to his student. "Now then we all know why we are here so lets not waste anymore time, first taijutsu." An older Hyuuga boy stood up and walked to the sparring ring and Jaune noticed for the first time they had an audience. 'Not hard to figure out who's who.' the way the two groups were divided made it obvious who wasn't a branch member. "begin." Jaune didn't bother watching as he studied the crowd for their reaction. Hinata shot forward in the standard style before launching a two fingered jab that was deflected and the older Hyuuga shot out his own which Hinata ducked. He thought he was was going to win easily, if only he activated his Byakugan.

Then he would have seen the uppercut, Hinata's chakra pulsed through his head discombobulating his senses as Hinata powered up her twin lion palm and struck him right in the chest. 'whelp his ribs are broken.' The Jaune clone flinched as the older boy went flying, still really brutal. "Winner Hinata." The elders were about to riot but Hiashi held up his hand commanding silence. "Hinata what is that technique?" Jaune tapped his shoulder and gestured with his hand showing the same technique. "An improvised versoin of a charkra shroud a basic technique in our archives, since Hyuuga's have such powerful chakra i thought it only fitting that a Hyuuga learn it. Not to mention is Hinata's birthright." Neji would have sneered if not for Jaune's challenging glare. "The reason is that Azreal knew the first person to ever have the Byakugan, the brother of the sage of six paths, i believe his name was Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He was the one who began the basis of the gentle fist and many other of the techniques you now use, the Sharingan and legendary Rinnegan may be from the Sage of Six paths himself but his brother holds one record the sage was never able to obtain."

Jaune nearly fell over laughing at the anticipation in their eyes. "Hamura Ōtsutsuki is the only person to defeat Azreal." Speak of devil, Azreal dropped down in the yard right then before picking up a stone and hurling it at Jaune who blocked it with his arm. The stone poofed into smoke showing Naruko. "When did you get here?" Naruko hid behind Jaune as Azreal stood there glaring. "She drew on my face, and has been leading me all over town on a goose chase but then i remember Hinata's evaluation was today and i knew she wouldn't miss this for all the ramen in the world." Azreal pulled out a torn pare of kid panties then smiled evilly. "Wait for it." Naruko's eyes widened, her leg twitched, and she fell over holding her crotch as the Jaune clone stared. "Atomic wedgie, at full speed?" Azreal nodded before patting her head. "Now were even." Jaune smacked his forehead. "Anyway before we get of topic again, as the descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the heiress to the clan all the techniques are Hinata's for the taking, including the twin loin fist."

The Jaune clone dispelled after tossing the bow and quiver to the original who caught them. "Alright since you're here Azreal you want to help with target practice?" Azreal raised an eyebrow. "Do i have to let the arrows hit me?" Jaune shook his head negative. "Then lets do this." Jaune handed Hinata the bow and quiver. "I give all my student one present when we begin their training but for the longest time i couldnt figure out what to give you or how it would work, but then a few days ago Azreal and i were talking and i came up with these." Jaune set the quiver on her back and showed her how to nock the arrow. "Now pull back on the string, good good, aim down the sight and let it, go." Hinata did as ordered and the arrow shot off the bow faster than a bullet. Azreal caught it with his tail. "This is what makes it the perfect weapon. The bow and arrows possess several different sealing matrixes that make it a weapon perfect for a Hyuuga, one a kinetic redoubler that allows the tension of the bowstring to have a greater release of energy, like the seals name implys it doubles the power of the arrow when released increasing distance."

Azreal facepalmed. "Oh great Jaune's going into Nerd mode." Azreal stopped the Arrow aimed at his crotch with his tail. "anyway in addition the bow has a sight that shows you the Arrows exact point of impact amd with your Byakugan you can see farther than any other Archer in the elemental nations. The exact point of impact is further suplimemted by the anti gravity and wind seals on every individual arrow that make is flight path completely unaffected by climate, wind, rain, hail, etcetera so the arrows always fly in a straight line. Additionally they have a reverse summonig martix tied to the quiver so with a single pulse of chakra." The arrows in Azreal's tail vanished. "You can call them back to you. It also has one special feature i call **Adrenaline burst**. I noticed when you saw practicing the rope dart that your eyes followed my movements a little to well, so when we did your last check up i scanned your body for any abnormalities and found out you have a Chakra Mutation." Hiashi tapped Jaune on the shoulder concern on his face. "What is a chakra mutation." Jaune chuckled. "Don't worry its nothing fatal, a chakra mutation is a unique ability that is similar to an elemental affinity or a bloodline limit."

"It's not consistent and it doesn't show up in everyone but those who have it tend to develop a passive ability that while never obvious unless you look for them often allow for increased effectiveness in certain activities, Naruko's makes he a kinesthetic learner and increases her learning rate if she learns through experience. Lee's makes him an all around powerhouse when it comes to strength, dexterity, and speed at the expense of reducing his talent in the more theoretical skills like chakra theory, Hinata's dilates her perception of time allowing her to absorb and process information at speed a fully matured Sharingan would be jealous of however this speed is dependent on her heart rate the faster it beats to faster she reacts. Fortunately her chakra mutation makes her heart much stronger than a normal persons, we know we checked, she can do over four hundred beats per minute and with enough practice she'll be able to do this on a limb."

Jaune was happy he was whispering or else the elders would have a heart attack, which he wanted them to but it would be an inconvenience for the timeline at best. Jaune glanced and saw Neji smirk, the little shit could read lips, Jaune wanted to go and rip his eyes out but refrained. "Anyway with the Adrenaline burst the seals will sense fluctuations in your chakra and heartbeat in order to activate the over clock function on the Kinetic seal. Meaning while the world will appear in slow motion the arrow won't." Jaune winked before grabbing a pair of gloves. "This weapon has four parts the second pair being these gloves." Jaune channeled chakra through them creating thin blue strings that seemed to float in the air. "Not only are they to protect your hands but they work as the strings in a spiders web would providing little tiny inputs of data that you can use like a sonar to block any blindspots in your vision." An elder scoffed. "The Byakugan has no blindspot." Jaune, Azreal, Naruko, and Hinata deadpanned. "the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra where the cartilage connects to the cervical vertebra, roughly a diameter of three centimeters across at the point of contact slightly to the left side."

The elders nearly shat themselves, they knew. "But how?" Azreal stood by looking annoyed and stoic. "Lets see." He pointed to himself. "Fought the guy who first had the Byakugan, not to mention i have it." He pointed to Jaune. "Doctor, who has examined Hinata himself." Next Naruko. "Someone who spars with a Byakugan regularly." And then Hinata. "Someone else who has it." Hiashi admitted under those circumstances it would be pretty obvious, in fact if the Hyuuga sparred with other ninja more often they'd figure it out as well. "Wait what do you mean you have the Byakugan?!" Azreal shrugged before his eyes shifted appearance leaving his eyes the pale white of the Dojutsu. "That proof enough for you?" The elders were out raged someone outside their control had their sacred bloodline. "Before you blow a gasket allow him to explain himself." Hiashi was both unnerved and intrigued by this. "Like Jaune told you i've fought Hamura Ōtsutsuki myself, and I've been beaten by him, but I didn't make it easy, I made him bleed for it. With his blood comes his power, and i was created to obtain the power of those who fought me. In the fight he tried to blind me by swiping blood in my face so i bit him. Mow this bloodline is a part of me."

Azreal smiled thinking about it, good times. "None of my children have ever inherited the Byakugan though." Jaune shrugged. "Azreal's genetics are unstable when it comes to inheriting his powers, most have the basic power set enhances strength, speed, ectetera. However most don't inherit a power right away, but that power will show up in later descendants, its called interstellar transmigration, a trait that only shows back up several generations later. Only one so far has inherited his immortality and while Azreal can give them a power directly he does so at the cost of losing it himself." Naruko's head tilted. "Could you give us an example?" Azreal chuckled before a blast of energy shot out of his eyes and hit the ground causing an explosion that shook the ground. "If i made it so you could do that i wouldn't be able to do it anymore." Jaune went through hand signs and repaired the ground. "Next time pick an ability that doesn't involve explosions." Azreal and Naruko pouted and whined. "Aww but those are the best kinds!" Jaune face palmed. "What, i'm pushing into the millions when it comes to age long before you were born, i have to force myself to be easily amused or i'd have gone crazy by now."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "How old is Azreal exactly?" Jaune deadpanned. "He's older than everyone else alive plus the dirt under our feet combined, but that part of being invincible nothing can harm you not even time." Azreal posed manly. "But i've still managed to keep my sexy girlish figure."

**NEW SKILL: VENTRILOQUISM**

'wait what?' Azreal's tail smacked Jaune in the back of the head. "Stop doing that!" Jaune laughed as Azreal chesired. "Another thing i learned in my life." Hinata giggled. "Now then whats left to do?" Hiashi looked over to the Elders. "Well it seems we've spent more time talking than we have evaluating my daughters skill but it seems that what we have seen so far is satisfactory." The two Arcs bowed respectfully to Hiashi before grabbing Naruko and starting to walk away. "Hinata, you must also name your weapons to make them completely yours, see you tomorrow!" Azreal seemed lost in thought for a few seconds before swearing under his breath. "We forgot Lee!" Naruko's eyes widened in alarm before she sprinted off towards training ground three. "Oh this'll be fantastic." Jaune noted dryly as he followed.

* * *

><p>LEE<p>

* * *

><p>He ducked behind the tree as the giant arachnid leg dug into the back beside his face. "This is bad." Of all the things he could be doing today this is not what he wanted, he woke up, had breakfast with Blake, helped Naruko hide from Azreal, laughed at Azreal's marked up face, helped him wash it off while Naruko fled, ran around after them to watch how it would all play out then ended up stuck in a boss dungeon with this weird half spider woman who's trying to impale him on her legs. Her breath was fast and hard like she couldn't breath and things had gone on like this for the past several minutes. Lee jumped out and slammed his staff into the section where woman met spider before she screeched and a bladed hand stabbed his arm Lee pushed through the pain before pushing a button on his weapon causing a blade to shoot out turning it into a Naginata and stabbed as hard as he could burying the blade in the woman's throat when she went in for the killing bite. Lee watched her begin to choke on her blood while thrashing around . Lee pulled the claw out his bicep wondering why he didn't feel any pain, it had been there before but the pain had faded as soon as he removed her claws.<p>

"bushy brow!" Naruko jumped down in a nick of time grabbing Lee and jumping away landing on one of the higher tree branches. "What are you doing?" Jaune and Azreal landed on the same branch. "Hows your arm?" Lee looked at them puzzled. "It feels fine." Jaune scanned over him using Diagnosis and was shocked to see it was listing nothing wrong at all despite having five see through holes in his arm, that were closing. "Whatever, your okay but right now we need to take care of that." The spider or arachnea monster if it suited was climbing at an alarming rate despite its heavy breathing. "Seems like that human upper body is working in a frenzy to keep oxygen pumping." Lee pressed another button and his staff separated into four pieces. Lee put three of them away but twisted the fourth causing it to separate into two pieces connected by a chain, another press of a button made to small scythes popped out of each end finishing the transformation from simple rod into a double bladed Kusarigama, Azreal tilted his head in confusion. "How do you make something that intricate without using Nano-shifters?" Jaune shrugged. "Its easy once you know the secret to sealing."

Naruko raised an eyebrow. 'Something that needs further investigation.' _**'Focus!'**_ Kurama's voice forced her out of her thoughts as the Arachnea made it up to them. "Focus on it's human half, if we hurt the spider bottom it'll get better." Naruko looked at Lee confused. "Thats its boss mechanic, the spider half is easier to hit by a fair margin but it gets stronger if we do." Naruko and Lee jumped back as Azreal drew his swords and Jaune grabbed explosive notes. "Lets see how good you are." Azreal launched forward deflecting the spiders limbs out the way as the human half tried to skewer him Jaune, was his sweet ass time apparently **_ow!_** Jaune used his powers to break the fourth wall and punch the author in the face forcing me to take over as they carried the other guy away to get his nose fixed. "Jaune-sensei please stop breaking the fourth wall, we gotta keep ourselves contained." Jaune looked over to Lee apologetically. "Sorry but that guy kinda pissed me off." Jaune's creation was complete so he handed it to Lee. "Naruko distact it with **Royal Straight **and **Flush** Lee you get in close and put this on the human half when you get the chance." Lee used observe to look at the item wondering what it was.

**Sticky bomb (Craft-able item Upgrade able."**

**A special explosive note variant that can latch on the the target the same way a ninja latches onto a tree using chakra.**

**Detonation Time Three Seconds.**

Lee looked at the small ball shaped projectile in wonder thinking of what he could do with it. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A dozen Narukos all started jumping around and pelting the arachnea with Kunai, Shuriken and Flush's blunted Kunai launcher. Lee used his Kusarigama like a grapple to get up higher as the Arachnea was pelted on all sides, Jaune and Azreal were keeping it in one place not allowing it to move from its now unstable footing as Jaune sliced at the branched under it while Azreal targeted it directly. 'This thing is a monster.'

**Arachnea Lv74**

**Hp 4564/5000**

**Str 300**

**Spd 35**

**Def 500**

**Stam 450**

**End 50**

**An ancient creature from crypts unknown this creature is a monstrous hybrid that devours wary men and animals alike, much like a centaur it has a human top half however its bottom half is a giant spider. Its often called the gasping death because of it heavy breathing which many attribute to the human half being responsible for supplying enough oxygen to the rest of the creatures body.**

Lee grimaced as he got into place, now he waited for his chance. Naruko cursed as Flush pulled her out of the way of the Arachnea's leap. 'Kurama help." The woman inside her tensed unsure if she should. '**_Alright but not to much.'_** The Bijuu's chakra flooded her system making her feel stronger and more aware her eyes turned red her pupils turned to slits and their chakra's mixed. **"This feels good."** Naruko landed on a higher up branch as the Arachnea jumped towards her, she tensed ready to dodge but her clones came to her rescue charging by running down the trees, the clones scored a few hits but were dispelled by the speed the Arachnea was ascending. Jauna and Azreal smashed into the boss like to bullets using their momentum and its to grind her face into the trees bark. Naruko leaped away crossing the length of the boss arena before her hands shot out towards the tree the Arachnea was trying to get loose from flush's grappling hook grazing the creatures head. "Take this!" The grapple retracted pulling her along as she pulled out two kunai throwing then at the creatures shoulder sockets. Naruko pulled the grapple loose and used her momentum to twist so she was sailing at it head first charging up her technique.

**"Double Rasengan Barrage!"** The spiraling spheres slammed into the monsters shoulders where the kunai had found purchase before the thrashing had dislodged them. They tore apart the socket joints causing and even bigger screech from the Arachnea. **"Itsubatchu Chop!"** Jaune and Azreal slashed the spider legs completely amputating them from the spider body. The spider threw back its head to scream but Naruko used its head as a platform to jump up and away from the now falling spider. "Now Lee!" Lee finally getting his chance flipped down so that the branch he was standing on was above and behind him twisting in the air so that his feet were facing up and kicked off the branch shooting down at the falling Arachnea going through the hands signs. "Shiroi Tora!" Lee slammed into the creatures top half punching with his right fist sending shockwaves through its body. "Jishin Ken!" Lee felt something in his arm break as he smashed the other fist down sending it flying towards the ground and used his one good hand to toss the sticky bomb at its skull. 'Right between the eyes.' Lee shot out his scythe blade and it sunk into the tree and Lee used it to bleed off his momentum as the creature impacted.

Jaune smiled before his chakra flared and an explosion shook the air, Azreal Naruko and Lee covered his ears as the shockwave hit before a massive burst of sound nearly deafening the three ninja.

VICTORY! 500,000 Exp awarded.

LEVEL UP!

Jaune 14-22 MVP AWARD STR Power Up

Azreal 9-18

Naruko 21-29

Lee 24-32

Jaune dropped down as Naruko felt her strength leave her. 'That was awesome.' Azreal grabbed her and jumped down his tail extending and shifting to the shape of a spring. "That is amazing sensei!" Lee smiled happily as his Kusarigama retracted its blades letting him hop the rest of the way down before putting his weapon back to normal and sticking it inside the holster in his pants leg. "Yes it is and when you grow your tail, i'll teach you how to use it." Lee looked confused. "You think i cant see your title Lee? I know you're going through a metamorphosis as we speak, you knew this would happen didn't you?" Lee flushed embarrassed he thought he could keep something this big a secret, he'd read the title and all it would entail if he chose to pursue it further, he knew if he went far enough he'd turn into a Faunus like Azreal. He was sure even without the title his teacher would have seen the signs already. "Hey look it dropped loot." Jaune was holding his reward a red disk thick as a hockey puck. On the ground where the body once laid there were three different things a large pile of playing card packs, a special leather harness, and a jutsu scroll. "Well who wants what i got this so i'm good." Lee took the scroll and Naruko took the playing cards.

"What am i gonna do with so many of these?" 'Observe'

Razor cards (Weapon)

Pick a card any card these are a cut above the rest with edges that put a scalpel to shame, use with caution. (Only available to those with the trickster title.)

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you've got a powerful new weapon but you need to do some work for it." The four put away their things as they decided they'd spent enough time here and left the area. "You know this was fun, we should do this more often just not against spiders." Everyone nodded as they walked enjoying the silence. "Isnt that the Nara clan heir?" They turned to where Lee was pointing to see him sprinting away from Raja as Blake rode on top of her father. "We know that's the faster i've ever seen a Nara move in my life." Jaune chuckled. "You know Naru-Chan, if you on help it you should get a Nara on your team." Naruko raised an eyebrow. "Why would i want such a lazy ass on my team?" Jaune snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "That's it that's exactly why Nara are lazy, but pragmatic, they win because losing is to much of a drag, and admitting defeat follows the same vein. I'm pretty sure over the years they've gotten lazier too. Soon the Nara will be immortal because dying will take to much effort." Naruko snickered and began laughing as Lee and Azreal joined in, that was pretty funny but Jaune needed to work on his delivery. **Ow!**

**QUEST COMPLETED**

* * *

><p>SCENE<p>

* * *

><p>Things are going smooth so far and i like how its progressing. But next chapter might feature a time skip depending on how things work but next chapter Jaune moves then from an apartment to an actual compound.<p> 


	8. Chain quest

Jaune and Azreal go on their first leaf sanctioned mission and Danzo answers for his crimes. Meanwhile Naruko Lee and Hinata all go on different quest to aquire an extra prize.

* * *

><p>The few weeks had been a small blur of activity Jaune told them the work on the house was done meaning the Arcwing clan had to move. Things were easy given they had three people who could spam shadow clones, Lee was a little dejected he didn't do as much as everyone else but he got over it after Azreal decided to test something out, the extent of Lee's aquired invincibility, it was a weird week. At first it started out simple a few kunai a sword slash or two but then he started mixing poisons in the kitchen which got him a tongue lashing from Jaune that ended in a fight that destroyed the kitchen totally defeating the purpose of his lecture about NOT damaging the kitchen. "And thats why we dont bring a bull into the bathroom, you should never eat while in the tub." Jaune sent a meaningful look towards Azreal and Lee who was picking up the tigers more animalistic habits. His hair was longer than usual he hadn't gotten a hair cut and it was a mane that begun to get in his eyes hiding the large black pupils that were showing signs of becoming slitted like a cats. His hair was out of its braid showing it curled up at the ends of it but Jaune was sure it would begin to look unsightly soon enough.<p>

Brushing that aside there was also the fact that Lee had been personally registered for the Academy by the Hokage and Jiraiya was in town to discuss certain things and continue his research. However Jaune's most pressing concern was Naruko, there was nothing wrong with her but her state of her appearance was concerning. Along with Hinata Naruko was an early bloomer, she was as almost as tall as Lee despite Lee being average in height and a year older and had already begun developing the feminine traits that men found alluring. She was a B-cup at six, six! She was already obtaining a hourglass figure from both her diet and exercises. Now Jaune knew that was partly his fault the diet exercise and development were all made by him to maximize Naruko's body she was as healthy as a six year old could possibly be and was only getting better, but developing secondary sexual characteristics before she even hit puberty that was all her. Jaune bit his tongue thinking of the danger this could pose. With her arsenal as is and the game supplementing her from the beginning like Lee and Hinata she was at least twice as strong as she would have been at the same level without it but while she had Chunin level stats she was still a kid and there were still a few serious demon haters in Konoha.

This hadn't come out of nowhere either the Hokage was going to be sending them on missions, who went on what mission and when were public knowledge to the ninja community and Jaune wasn't so idealistic to think that there weren't ninja that would see this as an opportunity, Kakashi would look after her if he could but he was only human if his eternal rival Gai showed up to distract him that was all that needed to happen for things to go wrong. Naruko was in serious danger but she couldn't stay at the clan house the defenses weren't done, the Hyuga were out of the question because that would be imposing and several Hyuuga didn't like Naruko for one reason or another. Lee was going to academy meaning less time around Naruko and one less ally. 'Dammit.' So in the end he came up this the only thing necessary. "Naruko here." Jaune handed her a small device with a red button on it. "Its an Aura beacon, the first version. Press the button and i'll be there in an instant, please promise you'll be careful."

Naruko nodded before putting the device in her jacket pocket. "Alright we better go get ready, we'll meet you at the gate." Naruko nodded before Jaune stopped and made a shadow clone. "Get a brush." The shadow clone nodded before running of to a different part of the new house and coming back waiting for orders. In a way that could only be described as cold water being splashed on its brain the clone hoisted Naruko into its lap and started brushing her hair. "What are you doing?!" At first she was uncomfortable with it but she relaxed as the clone continued enjoying the brush gently gliding through her hair. "I used to do this for Penny and Nia when they were little, now they have Ethan to do it for them." Naruko raised an eyebrow confused. "They're sharing him?" Jaune chuckled. "Yeah Nia fell in love with him at first sight just like Penny did, they are sisters after all. For the longest time they acted like children when it came to his affection, they put him in tough spots where he always had to chose between the two of them even when they were doing the same thing like paint ball even though they could all just be on the same team." Jaune shrugged.

"Ethan's a nice kid to nice actually they had him by the balls sometimes literally. Ethan either couldn't say no because it was so important to them or never got the chance to refuse, while they never blamed him for anything like choosing one over the other over some of the most ridiculous thing like who he sat next to again when they all could have just sat together he still felt the pressure." Naruko sighed and leaned back feeling the warmth on Jaune's chest. "What happened?" Jaune put the brush down and used a comb he'd had the foresight to bring with him. "He broke under the pressure, the constant fighting just weighed to heavily on him. In this case it wasn't the straw that broke the camels back it was a dumbbell that's when it finally clicked in their heads." Jaune sighed happily. "They finally got what I've been trying to tell them since they started the whole thing that in order to make any relationship work its give and receive. Ethan put their happiness before his own which is good but they put their happiness before his and it was to much for him. After they learned their lesson they made up with Ethan and compromised."

"They'd both date him, odd as it was and as much work as it takes it was a very smooth and they never had problems that were any real trouble. A few years later they, of all things proposed to him, Crane got one heck of a kick out of it when he had to walk Ethan down the aisle." Jaune chuckled remembering how Ms. White raised hell when she couldn't be best man. "It was a weird wedding. Honestly though it was awesome. Except the thirty bean chili Altus couldn't flee fast enough." Naruko laughed happily. "So why are you telling me this?" Jaune smiled sadly. "It was that day as weird as it was i stopped being a parent, i knew i did a good job because they didn't need me anymore but i cant help but miss these moments. Even so they'll still always be my little girls, even as they tear death dealers into pieces with their bare hands." Jaune stopped and just help Naruko in his lap. "I know your fathers gone at least for now, but i got to say filling his shoes at least for now is fun." Naruko was confused. "What do you mean just for now?" Jaune sighed sadly. "Its news that would hurt you more than help you, if anything changes to make it better i will tell you but for now its better you don't know." Naruko looked away contemplating that.

**_'He's right, Jaune's not as blunt as Azreal but if anyone knows when to tell the truth as it is and when not to its him. Trust him, because he trust you.'_** Naruko snapped out of her funk, Kurama was right Jaune hadn't led her astray before so now wasnt the time to start doubting him. "Listen i think you should release the lethality sections on Flush." At first Naruko was alarmed but Kurama butted in. 'He's probably worried about your fan club.' Then it made sense to her, Jaune was afraid something whould happen while he was gone. 'Thanks Kurama' "Alright for now that's what i'll do but i want to go on a quest a real one all by myself." Jaune sighed before handing her two scrolls . "Fine here take this scroll, this'll help." Naruko looked at the scrolls before observing it.

**JUTSU SCROLL BEGINEER LEVEL.**

**A scroll meant for genin that contains basic C-Rank Jutsu, one of each element.**

**_Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique_**

**This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.**

**_Water Release: Gunshot_**

**The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot.**

**_Wind Release: Gale Palm_**

**the user claps their hands together in order to release a burst of wind strong enough to knock over a grown man. The strength of this jutsu is reliant on the amount of chakra used and the skill of the user**

**_Lightning Release: Lightning Jolt_**

**a jutsu that releases an electric charge from the users body in order to stun attackers.**

**_Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones_**

**a jutsu that uses the rocks in the area surrounding the user to attack the target**

**JUTSU SCROLL B-RANK**

**_Earth Release: Earth Spear._**

**a defensive jutsu that turns the users skin as hard as diamond to protect from attacks. However because of its charka nature the user is still vulnerable to Lightning release.**

Naruko looked up at Jaune confused. "The b-rank one is in case you get cornered. You clones might be able to use it too but remember, if and or when you get attacked, don't fight, run, i know you can defend yourself but these people are looking for even the stupidest reason to hurt you, if you fight back you'll only convince them in their closed off stupid minds that they're the ones in the right defending themselves." Naruko nodded seriously before tapping the learn button causing both to go up in flames. "Well then better get to the gate and see us off, bye Naru-chan!" The clone dispelled and Naruko nodded before taking off and out the front door. She stopped briefly to enjoy the sun before activating a ShunShin and heading out the compound.

* * *

><p>KONAHA WEST GATE.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune perked up before taking a few tools out. "Sensei!" Lee jumped down and Jaune pulled out his sword. "Hold still for a second." Jaune's sword moved in a blur and he resheathed it right before hair fell from Lee's head leaving it much shorter closer to the length it was previously however Lee's hair was still longer in the back letting the bangs curl slightly upwards. "Perfect." Seemed to fail to register anything for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "Thank you Jaune sensei!" Naruko appeared in a Shunshin picking her ear with her pinky. "Geez whats Bushy Brow yelling about?" Naruko looked him up and down as Lee did the same. "Nice hair." Both snorted in laughter as they said the same thing. "Alright Naru-Chan Lee-Kun behave please we should be back by tomorrow, and if something happens be sure to tell someone you trust, <strong><em>And we'll raze this village to the ground.<em>**" Both gulped before they noticed something. "Sensei whats with the new clothes?" Jaune smiled glad they finally noticed, he was wearing the standard attire with dark blue Anbu pants and bandages wrapped around his shins however he wore blue boots that matched his pants and a holster on the hack his belt close to his left side.

The Konaha headband on his forehead with his bangs pushed back so make it visible, on his chest he wore a modified vest that allowed him to fit his swords into it with a blue undershirt a few shades lighter than his pants. Azreal wore the headband as well but it's cloth was black and white and his bangs obscured it so you couldnt see the metal plate much less the head band itself. Unlike Jaune he didnt wear a vest instead deciding to use a poncho that went to his knees his tail wrapped around it like a tail and his hair was done up so his human ears were visible but not his tiger ears. He wore the standard pants and sandals but had black bandages instead. "Well if were Konaha ninja we should look the part right?" Jaune patted Naruko's head and Azreal pressed his forehead to Lee's "Be safe." And like that the two were leaping away leaving the two at the gate.

**QUEST ALERT!**

Lee looked over to see Naruko had gotten the same screen. "Well lets see where this leads us."

**A NEW QUEST HAS BEEN UNLOCKED.**

**FOUR QUEST AVAILABLE **

**TIGERS CHILD**

**Quest starter: Might Guy**

**Continue your training to become a beast stronger than before, devour your enemies and make their strength yours.**

**TRICKSTER **

**Prove mischief is your moniker spread chaos among your enemies and get away with it, prove they are very foolish.**

**EAGLE EYES**

**Accuracy is a powerful tool show yours is greater than those who came before you.**

**FUINJUTSU LEGEND**

**Quest Starter: Jiraiya of the Sannin**

**Learn the secrets of Fuinjutsu and become the second coming of the Flash.**

Naruko stared at the quest, each had its intrigue but she wasn't sure what to do. "I'll take this one." She watched Lee press the Tigers child accept button and waited. "But whats a quest starter?"

**HELP DESK ACTIVATED.**

**Quest starter.- while not all quest have one most quest have a specific person you need to talk to in order to initiate it. In this case to start the first part of this quest, you must first find Might Guy.**

"Okay but how is Bushy brow supposed to find him?" An arrow appeared at Lee's feet and stretched out heading towards the village. "That is how." Lee followed the arrow after bidding Naruko goodbye. "Okay but what about me?" An arrow appeared and Naruko wondered why it lead to no where, then she remembered she hadn't picked a quest. 'Lets see, i want to know the secret of Sealing but i also want to gain that Trickster title, i guess i'll do both. Nothing to say i can't.' Naruko looked around and put her senses in including the one for danger on full blast, nothing no one who wish to or could bring her harm was around so she relaxed before using her favorite jutsu. 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu!' Several clones of Naruko appeared. '**_You know what he said about chakra was true but this is just ridiculous'_** Naruko giggled at Kurama's comment. 'True but like he said mind over matter like learning to use a tail.' "Alright you guys do the Trickster title quest and i'll talk to Ero ji-chan!" "Hai!" The clones chorussed as Naruko accepted the two quests. Two arrows shot out one to lead the clones the other for the original. "Ready Break!"

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata breathed deeply as she held the bow at the ready and pulled back the string, she was trying to activate her Adrenaline burst but found she couldn't bring it to bare. 'What am i missing?' Hinata was stumped on how she could make it work, she'd been at it for an hour now but nothing seemed to work. 'I wish Naru-chan was here to encourage me.' Thinking about Naruko made her heart beat a little faster, then Hinata's eyes widened when her heart kept beating faster and faster. 'Is this what sensei meant?!' Hinata kept her focus trying to remember the feeling as her senses sped up and everything else slowed down, the leaves seemed to stop in midair frozen as she let the arrow fly. 'Wow' The arrow was almost a blur as it moved in fact it seemed to move faster than when she wasn't using it and hit the taget with a solid thunk. Hinata continued to stare as she lowered her bow. "Five seconds." Hinata turned to see Ryuto Hyuuga walking by. "I apologize if i'm interupting you Hinata-Sama but i noticed you practicing and thought you wouldn't mind." Hinata shyly looked away, some things never changed. "What did you mean?" Ryuto shrugged. "Whatever you did, it lasted roughly five seconds, i assume at least."<p>

Ryuto bid Hinata a polite farewell as she looked at her target across the field, only so many seconds to make it count, things were harder than she thought.

**QUEST ALERT**

Hinata used her Byakugan to make sure no one else was around before she turned her attention to the board. 'It seems there's only one quest left. Lee-San and Naru-chan must have accepted the other ones.' Hinata gestured and selected the accept button on eagle eyes and saw the arrow leading outside the compound, surmising it would lead her to her objective she sealed her bow and quiver in her gloves and put them in her jacket pocket. She still hadn't picked a name for them yet but she couldn't come up with anything. "Maybe Lee-san and Naru-chan have an idea." Hinata walked away unaware she had an ease dropper. 'What is that failure up to?' Neji couldn't be bothered to care at least not to much, but Hinata was quickly becoming a thorn in his side, she defied logic his own twisted version of it anyway. 'Why would some one so powerful bother with her.' Neji was many things Arrogant, Narcissistic, and above all a hypocritical blowhard but he wasn't blind at least not completely he knew Azreal was powerful he sensed it on an instinctive level, but Jaune, Jaune was even stronger, yet they both seemed to care for her a total failure in the eyes of her clan.

'Maybe she's only an experiment.' Neji smirked his logic made him feel better, like Azreal said, he was old, maybe they were just trying a change of pace they'd have to have tried everything else. 'When they grow tired of her, they'll show her what a failure she really is, and she will accept fate.' Neji nodded to himself before going back inside the branch house. Hinata whom wasn't concerning herself with her cousins delusions of an abstract concept she was simply following the arrow, it didn't take long before she was outside typical Konaha borders but not past the gates just yet, if she had to guess she'd say she was in one of the forested areas inside the village gates but separate from from the hidden village itself.

**QUEST EAGLE EYES**

**Objectives: move to quest area. ✔️**

**Get to the highest point.**

**kill three of any animal.**

**take out the golden Warthog**

Hinata activated her Byakugan scanning the forest it seemed the highest tree was in the dead center of the forest it even had a title and a lv.

**The Tallest On Earth Stands Closest To The Sun.**

**Lv 14**

Hinata raised an eyebrow did that mean the other trees had titles? She tried Observing them but that yielded no results so she hurried to the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>LEE<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee found Guy in the oddest of places at least to anyone who knew Might Guy, meditating under a waterfall. Guy for his part was actually meditating focusing on his inner chakra as he felt it course through his body laying under his skin just waiting for release, unlike Tsunade of the Sannin who was incredibly strong but chose instead to release that strength through rapid burst of chakra Guy focused more on increasing the physical power behind his muscles, its how he and Tsunade could uproot trees without having arms the sizes of there heads or rack as Tsunade's case would more likely be implied. Guy pushed his body to its physical limits and then meditated to focus his chakra on healing it to do it all again the next day, his enthusiasm fooled many but Guy hadn't become a force equal to Kakashi of the Sharingan with brute force alone. "Hello." Guy opened his eyes and spotted what honestly was a little unnerving, the kid looked just like him when he was that age, barring the hair cut. "hello." Lee tilted his head confused. "Are you Might Guy?" He nodded and Lee went through handsigns leaping towards him. "Shiroi Tora!" Guys instincts made him jump away as Lee's fist smashed apart the waterfall.<p>

Guy marveled at the power behind this strange kids jutsu it shook the ground and split the waterfall before the whole thing crumbled like a house of cards. "Impressive, your youth burns brightly!" Guy's enthusiasm caused Lee to pause but he took it in stride and returned it two fold. "Yosh i have heard you are a most Youthful master and i wish to test my metal against you!" Lee didnt know it but in short order he'd soon do something that had only happened three times in all or eternity, he was going to give Azreal a heart attack.

**TIGERS CHILD: Objectives**

**Find Might Guy✔️**

**Fight Might Guy using the Tora Koko Release.✔️**

**Defeat Might guy with Byakko no Hoko**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUCLONES<strong>

* * *

><p>Each clone had set out to a different destination but they still worked as a unit. Things had gone smooth so far they'd studied their targets pretty low tier genin and civilians, each Naruko henged into one of their prank victims and went about their task. The first clone was a civilian that was targeting a genin. "Hey what?!" The genin didn't have time to react before a cream pie was slammed in his face and he was kicked in the crotch, the civilian clone made sure he got a good look at her first. The clone ran off and around a corner making sure to Henge into someone else once the line of sight was broken. The genin rounded the corner but couldn't find his target but he did find a card. The card was the most integral part the person had to assume his attacker had dropped it which was easy to do, they'd picked their targets for how gullible they were. The Genin stuffed the card in his pocket and ran to where it said to go knowing he'd find his attacker there.<p>

The Naruclones regrouped and watched the carnage unfold three genin three civilians shouting and then insults and finally a fight oh they wished they'd brought popcorn but as it started to get a little boring the sixth clone cut a wire that lit the whole place up with explosions. "Dont you think that was excessive?" The sixth clone smiled like an unrepentant little shit. "Noope" making the p of the sound pop. When the dust settled the clones nearly fell over seeing the fighting people covered in feathers, the last two people standing were the guys who had even turned on each other, now it was a real cock fight. "Come on lets go do something else a dick measuring contest is boring with nothing but a bunch of one inch wonders." The clones jumped away to prank others.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUKO THE ORIGINAL<strong>

* * *

><p>The real Naruko had finally found Jiraiya at the hot springs, not spying? In fact he looked done. "Ero-Jiji!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the nickname but jumped down from his tree. "Naruko, just who i was coming to see, how are things with Jaune sorry for not visiting more." Naruko waved it off. "Its alright, but listen Jaune sensei said something about the secrets of sealing, you know them don't you?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, was it a quest? "Yes i do, why do you want to know?" Naruko stopped to contemplate how to word her answer and Jiraiya admitted it was cute, he could practically see the gears turning as her face scrunched up. "It was dads legacy, he was a Fuinjutsu master, i want to honor that legacy, even if it takes me a long time i want to be a master of a caliber that he'll look up from heaven and smile with pride." Jiraiya was pretty shocked, so this was about her family legacy was it? "Alright but you have to do certain things for me first." Naruko nodded determined. "First is could you get me garlic pickled with Japanese basin and karaage -fried chicken, i'm feeling a little famished. Second i want to see some of what Jaune has taught you so lets have a spar and third but most important, you need to introduce me to your Hyuuga girlfriend."<p>

Naruko blushed bright red but shook her head to dispel the images before they could pop up. "You wanna watch?" Jiraiya stared confused for a second before it clicked and he turned pale green. "NO! Kami above kid i'm a pervert, but not a pedophile!" Jiraiya deposited his lunch into the nearest trashcan as Naruko laughed at him. "You did that on purpose!" Jiraiya had a tick mark on his head as he pointed at her dramatically. Naruko shrugged. "It was Kurama's idea."

* * *

><p><strong>LEE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kami kid what are you!" Guy usually kept his cool in a fight but Lee just kept coming Guy had gradually been ramping up the force he used in order to test his new protégée as he'd already decided Lee was going to be. Lee smiled as he pulled himself out of the rock Guy smashed him into, this was fun. "I am Rock Lee! Student of Azreal the Invincible, and you will not evade Me!" Lee pulled out his Kusarigama swiping it in a wide arc that nearly got Guy in the face. Lee knew he had to get close enough to use the White tiger's roar soon before he dropped, without his Invincibility he would have dropped a long time ago, Invincible doesn't mean unkillable after all. Lee pulled himself towards Guy trying to bring the fight into close combat and Guy was willing to oblige him Lee couldn't get close enough to hit him however it was time to bust out something new. Guy was surprised when his punch passed right through Lee and his back was slashed. "Thats more like it!" Lee admitted that this had back fired a little because Guy moved even faster than before. "Konaha Senpu!" Lee anchored himself using chakra before raising his forearm to block, he felt the bone shatter as another wave of exhaustion hit him.<p>

Lee knew it was no or never so he weathered the attack and sucked in a breath in what Guy thought was pain, he'd felt the break in Lee's arm. "Rraaaaaagggggghhhh!" Guy heard it before he felt it, shockwaves rippling through his body like a tsunami through a stream. Guy was blown back as the blast of sonic energy gathered strength with distance blasting him farther and hitting him harder with every passing second, then it was over. Guy barely stood up after that, he felt his whole body shaking his teeth were rattling his head was throbbing and his heart was pumping like a piston. Lee limped over holding his broken arm before pulling it back and laying out Guy with one hit. "I win."

**QUEST COMPLETED.**

Lee didn't jump for joy he simply picked up Guy and started walking dragging his feet to Konoha hospital, they both needed a doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

* * *

><p>The climb up the tree was much more difficult than she originally surmised normal chakra was repelled by the tree in an odd way, first it repulsed it then dissipated it and finally absorbed the chakra around it, nature chakra was devoured much more slowly but she couldn't use her strings in order to climb either. So she ended up climbing with her hands, luckily she had her gloves on. 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down' She looked down despite how she told herself she shouldn't but it wasn't so bad the sea of green leaves was a happy distraction from the climb for a few seconds. Hinata resumed her climb up the tree until she got to the top and was amazed she felt a hatch on thin air. She turned it and it opened making her realize it wasnt thin air just camouflaged, this close she could see the distortions in whatever was keeping it hidden. Hinata pulled herself up into an odd treehouse, it was simple in design a bed a tall shelf a fridge for one reason or another but no toilet odd. It was circular and even had a balcony that went around the entire house. Hinata unsealed her bow and quiver and sat down activating her Byakugan she started scanning slowly at first deciding what animal to target and when she spotted a herd of deer off to her left.<p>

'Three shots.' Hinata waited as they grazed three arrows notched glad Jaune had at least taught her how to do this. The trick was simple the three arrows were notched one after another next to each other in the string while being tilted and stacked so that the three tips made a triangle shape. Hinata focussed on Naruko and how she made her heart beat faster and felt it take effect. 'Five seconds' The world slowed down and Hinata drew the string back before letting go. Even with her Byakugan and enhanced perception Hinata almost didnt see it happen, a clean kill straight through the vertebra and the brain stem. She ignored the quest complete sign as she waited for the Gold Boar to show itself.

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>The two Arc's were in a bit of a pickle, then were currently several feet underground in a torture facility in Iwakagure trapped to a wall by their arms and had several ton gravity anklets attached to their legs, Iwa obviously had those in short supply given they hadn't seen many others wearing them. "So Iwa betrayed us." The Tsuchikage himself was there along side who was to be the interrogator. "Yeah i know big shocker right?" Jaune smirked cocking his head at Azreal. "Nice to know you finally nailed sarcasm." Azreal shrugged. "Considering how much of a smartass Davion is its hard for it to not eventually catch on." "Silence Konoha scum!" Jaune rolled his eyes. "Tsuchikage bastard, I mean <em>Sama<em>, couldn't you have picked one of your real interrogators to be here, do you see us as so little a threat you picked him of all people to handle us?" The interrogator sneered as a vein grew in his forehead. "Seriously, why did you bring him he looks like such a loser." The Iwa Jonin sneered grinding his teeth. "Enough." The Tsuchikage stepped forward trying the intimidate them with his glare, it wasn't working. " you will tell us what you know, the easy way or the hard way." Jaune stared at him blankly a faint smirk. "Do. Your. Worst." Onori smiled evilly. "I plan to." The Tsuchikage floated out as the door closed behind him. "So loser what fun games do you have planned?" The Interogator smirked picking up a knife from the table. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>SCENE<p>

* * *

><p>And scene when making this chapter i had a bit of an epiphiny when it cme to the fact this is an alternate universe, things like Dnzo being taken down much earlier the tailed beast being all female and Jaune and Azreal themselves means i'm going to have to change around allot of things and technicalities in order to follow the Manga storyline the way i want to. One example is Kabuto, because Danzo has been taken down allot sooner Kabuto will be a genuine good guy. Kabuto ended up recruited by Orochomaru at what i would assume is when he was about fifteen, he definitely looks to old to any younger, since at this point in time we are five years back before the series started as far as Naruko's age is concerned (its one year before she joins the academy at eight.) this means that Kabuto right now is fourteen so even if i'm wrong and Kabuto is already a part of Root its irrelevant because Jaune has freed Root of all brainwashing that they have undergone which means the engineered confrontation between Kabuto and his mother would never happen so Orochimaru has no leverage that could compel Kabuto to act as a double agent.<p>

Nono Yakushi Kabuto's adoptive mother is yet another reason why Kabuto as evil would be powerful but wouldn't work much in hindsight. While a confrontation between them would be fun to write it makes no sense that Kabuto's mother in all but blood wouldnt be able to stop him from going down this path when it was her death that made him this way in the first place, if shes alive it means that route doesnt exist. If Orochimaru could somehow manipulate Kabuto into joining him he'd have to kill her first and pin it on someone else the only person that would work to pin it on is Danzo himself blaming a ninja village would only make Kabuto hate that village and he couldn't blame it on Konoha Kabuto is to smart for that, he knows for a fact the Third Hokage is not ruthless enough and considering the large role Kabuto plays in part 2 Jaune and Azreal would have definitely made sure the plan would never come together which they have, as the first chapter points out they've been through this multiple times. Sorry now im rambling anyway food for thought.


	9. Quest completed and forging

A redwing is coming to Konoha.

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya munched on his snack as they walked towards a training ground. "You know this trickster quest of yours has one sick sense of humor." A man ran past then gripping his crotch while a woman holding her chest and crotch was running the opposite direction. They collided into each other and were splayed out on the ground groaning in pain, and thats how i met your mother. "Suit up!" Jiraiya grimaced trying to rub some stuff out of his ear. "Why are you shouting?" Naruko looked around confused before rushing over and clutching Jiraiya like a scared child. "I have no idea!" Jiraiya pried her off as one of Naruko's clones dispelled itself and she made three more. "You get back to work and you two go help out Brushy Brows." Jiraiya shrugged figuring it wasn't his business. "So what'd you put on their underwear anyway?" Naruko grinned and motioned for him to come closer. "Icy hot it called for itching powder but i decided to up the ante." Jiraiya paled and pulled away. "I take that back, you have a sick sense of humor." Naruko shrugged poking Jiraya's side. "Just be glad all my prank did was make you puke, right now i wouldnt be surprised if my clones were in the middle of gluing Yaoi fanart all over the inside of someones house."<p>

* * *

><p>HINATA<p>

* * *

><p>"Missed again." She sighed as the arrows poofed back into her quiver. The thing was fast to fast for her to handle sometimes, even with Adrenaline burst she was to far away. "Wait?" Maybe, no it was crazy but what if it worked, after all if it had a level maybe it could work. Hinata pulled out all the arrows she had and notched as many as she could on her bow turning back towards the herd of deer. "Im sorry." The arrows flew as her heartbeat surged from the guilt and struck true killing the whole herd in seconds.<p>

**LEVEL UP!**

**The Tallest. 14-15 New features unlocked.**

Hinata smiled it worked. She scrolled through a menu that had popped up in front of her for something that would help. 'A zipline?' Hinata selected the option and grabbed it pulling herself up and attaching her self with chakra. "Lets hope this works." Hinata counted to three and she was off feeling the rush of wind through her hair. "Now." There eyes met for a few seconds as Hinata lined up her first and second shots, the warthog blitzed out of the way before the second arrow hit it right between the eyes.

QUEST COMPLETED.

Hinata let go and spun to land on her feet summoning her arrows back as the Warthog faded dropping loot. "Arrows?!" Hinata picked them up and examined them, they didnt have any of the seals her sensei had made but they were otherwise just like hers. "I guess the seals are a personal touch." On the ground were a bunch of special arrowheads that she didnt know what they did. "I guess i'll have to test them later.

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>After resetting his enemy's nose Jaune secured his bindings. "Now then lets get out of here, but lets take a few souvenirs first." Azreal grinned. "Are you suggesting we steal from the people who betrayed and tortured us, thats surprisingly tame." Jaune shrugged. "Im feeling merciful. Now if anything else we still have a mission to carry out so lets leave the scroll with him." Azreal opened the handcuffed persons mouth before stuffing the scroll meant for the Tsuchikage into it. "Now then to the gift shop!"<p>

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>Finding a good field was easy, not normally though but everyone was dealing with the chaos Naruko's clones were unleasing nothing anarchist but definetely a major clean up job. "Alright lets do this JiJi!" Jiraiya dodged the blade that shot out of the gauntlet before junping back, Naruko released a bunch of fire balls that smashed up the ground missing Jiraiya completely as it tore up the ground around him. 'thats not right you can control their path with chakra how could she miss, oh no' He jumped back as the stones shot out at him. "Not bad but not good either." Naruko appeared behind him a Rasengan forming in both her hands before Jiraiya's foot slammed into the top of her head, or instead it passed right through. "Rasengan!" Jiraiya new she was to close even for him to dodge, he replaced himself instead. The log was shreaded before a fist hit Naruko while she was making kendling. "So whatever trick you used doesn't work while your attacking." Naruko pouted before Jiraiya was grabbed from behind and was amazed he couldn't immediately break free. 'Sheesh, mini Tsunade.' Jiraiya still broke through before throwing the clone over his shoulder into the original only for them both the phase through each other.<p>

'Why is that suddenly getting really old?" He jumped as the two began working together before one vanished in white fire. "What?!" The clone that had become Jaune smashed his fist right into Jiraiya's face sending him flying before he dispelled and Naruko felt drained. 'I don't get it it felt like my clone could have stayed morphed forever' '**From what i can gather Morphing has a psychological portion to it, whatever it is that interfering with that ability is all in your head.' **Kurama was on the fence about this ability it was powerful but without an understanding of it was as dangerous as tennis with a hand grenade. Jiraiya took a few minutes to get up from the hit, Jaune was stronger than Tsunade by a long shot, that single hit boosted his **Lustful Endurance** stat Seven Levels! "Kami kid, that clone hits like its the real deal." Jiraiya was intently aware something was wrong when Naruko didnt answer back. "Naru-chan, you alright?" Naruko stood on shaky feet. "I dont know what it is, sensei could use that technique like it cost nothing, i even checked the chakra usage to make sure i could do it and even then i didn't use it on myself i had a clone do it but i'm still so tired, i wanted it to be a surprise during our next sparring match maybe defeat him."

Jiraiya raised an amused eyebrow. "You actually think you can beat him with a technique he invented and mastered?" Naruko slumped her head in defeat. "No but i thought it would surprise him at least." Jiraiya ruffled her hair before she pouted and pushed his hand away straightening her hair out muttering under her breath. "Tou san went to all that effort to fix it" Jiraiya smirked. "So its Tou-san now is it?" Naruko blushed before pouting and looking away. "Maybe it is so what Ero-Sennin!" The pervy sage face faulted. "Just like your mother." Naruko shrugged before stretching. "Whatever, making two clones is hard, now are we gonna keep sparring or are we done?" Jiraiya's eyes widened at the mention of two clones. "Grk!" The super pervert clutched his groin in pain as a clone Morphed as Azreal pulled himself out of the ground. "I-i wi-win." The clone dispelled as Naruko smiled before fainting where she stood. "Baka." Jiraiya weakly groaned as he caught her. "Alright kid, you win."

* * *

><p>AZREAL<p>

* * *

><p>He tried not to but his grief was supreme, a small tear escaped as he was dragged away from his broken sword towards the village hidden in the clouds the trip was quick a few short Shunshins in fact before they were standing at the village gate the Leader looking down at them. "Raikage Sama we caught these two escaping Iwa territory." Jaune rolled his eyes before using his powers to seal away Azreal's blade. "Its okay brother, we'll get it fixed." Easier said than done unfortunately. A glared down at the two as they were tied down. "And who might you two be?" Jaune decided to speak. "I am Jaune Deus Arc of the Arcwing Clan of Konoha." A nodded. "And may I ask why you were in Iwa, we're you spies." Azreal snorted. "No we were betrayed attacked and captured by them when we were asked by the Hokage to deliver a scroll to them. Nothing important for what our research gathered but the TsuchiKage wanted it and paid to have it delivered and everything, next thing you know half their ninja force is barreling down on us. We escaped as soon as they thought they had us contained." A smirked. "Well you'll find that you wont escape our hospitality so easily as those rock heads."<p>

Azreal grimaced as they were dragged away. "Wait." A raised an eyebrow. "What." Azreal glared. "Where is Hizashi's body?" A casually or smugly grinned. "Its in the research and development lab, to bad you'll never see it." As they were dragged through the village Azreal threw his voice to speak to Jaune. "Why are we pretending to be helpless a second time? We could obliterate the place with the weight of our power alone." Jaune grimaced. "I know but like you said we could humiliate them if given the chance, we found village secrets from them and now we have leverage over Iwa lets play it out and get this done." Azreal sighed sadly. "But what about **Atra Mors**?" Jaune grimaced. "Im sorry about your sword Azreal, we should have noticed it was on its last legs, you took great care of it though i said it before and i'll say it again, i will get it restored for you."

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>Finding yourself dunked in a bunch of cold water was never a fun way to wake up but low and behold thats what happened. "Nani!" Naruko shot out before floating on the water. "Impressive chakra control." Naruko glared crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Right here." Jaune tossed her a scroll. "The same deal with me, a scroll works better than just telling you." Naruko looked at him surprised. "Thats it?" Jiraiya smiled. "Jaune told me about Flush, you were smart about it, i trust you to use the same discretion when it comes to seals." Jiraiya was gone in a quick Shunshin and Naruko ignored the pop up screen. "Wow, this is heavy." It wasnt the physical weight she was talking about either. <strong>"Open it, maybe we can use this to unlock your Bijuu mode like Jaune told us about"<strong> Naruko listened consuming the scroll and her mind was instantly flooded with the knowledge needed. She made a clone before dispelling it laughing evilly. Kurama sweat-dropped as naruko's evil plans flooded her seal. 'The Pervert Sage was right she is sick, this'll be great!' Naruko dropped down into meditative state while her clones made her new seals and put them in place.

* * *

><p>NARUKO'S MINDSCAPE<p>

* * *

><p>The sewer was still as gross as ever but Naruko ignored it as she made her way towards Kurama's gate all the while weaving the seal she needed. "Who would have thought it was so simple to form seals, the ink and paper versions are hard as they should be but i can just bypass that by using pure chakra to create the seal array." Naruko was giddy with anticipation she nearly skipped like a normal girl. "Kurama!" Naruko stepped through the gate as the seal key opened the door. The two hugged nicely for a few seconds. <strong><em>"I missed this."<em>** Naruko smiled as her chakra extended out of her and pulled Kurama's out. "This feels, nice." The two watched their chakra's mix and swirl Naruko lit up activating chakra mode in her mindscape.

**NEW POWER UNLOCKED**

**Kurama chakra mode.**

**The peace between you and your Bijuu has allowed you to combine your power making each of you stronger than you were apart. Release with caution.**

Naruko smiled feeling the power course through her. "Lets do this, but first lets see if we can fix this place up. The Mindscape began the shift and change mixing colors as it all swirled and mixed. "Much better." It looked like home.

* * *

><p>LEE<p>

* * *

><p>As the Naruko's helped him carry the unconscious Might guy one henged to hide itself Lee couldn't help but be amazed at all the people running around like maniacs. "This quest is most unyouthful." The Naruko's felt a chill run up their spines but pushed it away. "Alright then, we're here. "The doors opened and the three dragged Guy to a nurse. "You can't be here this is for humans." Naruko slapped her hand away secretly putting a seal on her ad she did. "Lets go Naruko, we did what we came to do." Lee pulled Naruko away before she could start a fight with the woman. "Fine." The clones left as Lee felt exhaustion kicking in again. "Bushy Brows you alright?" Lee groggily nodded. "I'm sorry but my quest has left me tired." Naruko picked up Lee while the disguised clone bid them farewell pulsing its chakra. "Kkkkkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" The clone smiled before dispelling.<p>

* * *

><p>HINATA<p>

* * *

><p>Hiashi Hyuuga sat at the table looking at Hanabi as she played with her toys, the branch members were given their day of so he had his daughter all to himself. Hiashi allowed a faint smile to appear as he moved a finger along Hanabi's face. "Im home Tou-san." Hiashi reflexively straightened his posture and let the smile drop from his face as the door opened to his study but relaxed seeing it was only Hinata. "Hello daughter, how was your day?" Hinata smiled faintly. "It was fine, i found something i will visit later." Hiashi nodded. "Have you heard the chaos going on outside, someone is pranking people like there is no tomorrow, i swore i saw the Nara clan heir being chased by a white tiger." Hinata giggled and Hanabi laughed happily. "Alright, im sorry but i think i'll retire for the day i have to talk to my sensei when he gets back tomorrow." Hiashi nodded as Hinata left the room it was good to see her happy again it drove a spike of ice through his heart that he wasnt able to make her happy but he was glad she was anyway. It was no secret to the Hyuuga clan head that the Main branch hated Hinata because of her personality and only a few in the Branch family actually liked her, it was troubling to say the very least.<p>

Azreal was a better father than he could be, he and Jaune taught her to fight how to have confidence in herself and another of other things that he knew he couldn't but that didn't bother him knowing he just didn't have the ability to truly do her any good so he accepted it. He smiled as Hanabi giggled and waved her hands around, maybe he could do better with her this time.

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>He grimaced as he dodged a lariat and returned it with a kick to the back of his attacker skull. "Yo yo yo, what you got to be so brutal fo." Jaune facepalmed so hard it echoed for miles. "Look its obvious you dont want to be here so why are you?" Killer B shrugged. "Because my bro said so and i gotta do it or its the iron claw for sure." Jaune raised an eyebrow as a Kumo Jonin flew over their heads Azreal was 'Coping' with the loss of his sword. "Never mind that here comes the eight tail, WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY" Red chakra boiled from under his skin and Jaune's eye twitched. "So thats how it is." Killer B pulled out his swords while the tail behind his back condensed to form an eighth sword. "Who so its sword fight time." Jaune examined his opponents 'stance' noting its apparent but not actual weakness. B leaped forward as Jaune drew his family heirloom renamed Albus Mors. Bee struck with his left sided blades jumping all around Jaune with agility that was impressive but Jaune blocked all his attacks without moving from his ready stance. "You're good, I'm better."<p>

B didn't know what hit him until he saw the blood. "H-How!" Jaune smiled as the Bijuu cloak disipated. "You're strong Killer B so strong i didnt take the risk and sliced you when you tried to grab me earlier, you just didn't feel it." Jaune flipped the Jinchuuriki onto his back before enveloping him in healing chakra. "Why are you doing this?" Jaune smiled both sadly and fondly. "Because your brother doesn't care enough to." B looked at him confused and a little angrily. "Please let me explain, i know you care for him but A doesnt feel the same way at least not fully. I'm sure he does in his own weird way but thats not good enough. I know the look in his eye when you both attacked us, A thinks of you as a Jinchuuriki first and a brother second." B stared at him for the longest time. "How would you know that?" Jaune's eyes clouded over for a second and B could see he wasn't speaking to some manipulator, he was speaking go the voice of experience. "I have a brother named Julius long story short he's like a tailed beast he's energy given a flesh and blood form but i love him anyway. You remind me of my brother in a weird way honestly."

Jaune sighed. "Honestly we served under a general of war and we both hated him, we weren't people to him we were means to an end, he didn't even refer to us as humans or people, we weren't good enough for that. He saw us only as tools of our homeland and its ruler and that we had no rights to think or make decisions for ourselves, A looks at you the same way. Tell me B has he ever let you go anywhere without his permission. Has he ever let you decide what you want to do what you want to eat, when you sleep what missions you take?" B seemed to search and search but he came up with nothing. "Never huh, damn thats cold." Jaune sighed again he'd been doing that allot lately. "If you ever get the chance come visit the Leaf village, the nine tails Jinchuuriki would love to meet someone like you." Jaune was starting to walk away but stopped when Killer B grabbed his leg. "Wait." B raised up his fist and Jaune smiled before bumping it. "Next time lets have a real match no sneak attacks to take me out immediately." Jaune smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>After leaving her mindscape she checked her second quest to see it was completed. "Well then, guess i should get back to BushyBrows." Naruko focussed on the seal in her house and sensed Lee through it. "This is gonna be great!" Naruko disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>LEE<p>

* * *

><p>Lee spit out the water he was downing as Naruko appeared in front of him. "Gross." Lee sputtered. "I am sorry Naru-Chan it was so unyouthful of me!" Lee bent at the hip while Naruko shrugged. "Its okay, why are you talking like that?" Lee shrugged. "I do not know, i seem to have copied Gai-san's speech pattern." Naruko shrugged as she wiped her face off. "So how'd your quest go i thought you were tired." Lee shrugged before closing his eyes and reopening them showing Naruko blood red slit pupils contracting his black eyes.<p>

"My new title has rejuvenated me after i equipped it. How did yours go?" Naruko smiled before disappearing and reappearing on the table. "Great i learned the secret of Sealing and now i copied my old mans Hiraishin technique!" Lee gaped. "H-how?!" Naruko smiled before appearing behind Lee. "Ero-Jiji taught me how to bypass the normal limits of Fuinjutsu by creating the seal only with my chakra then letting the function the chakra determine the sealing array. Basically i can create any seal by doing the normal process in reverse!" Lee stood there for several seconds before shrugging.

"Thats actually secretly brilliant, by inverting the way you form a seal you get the same result but with out needing to recreate it on a paper and ink paper, the Yondaime was said to be so skilled he could create all manner of seals with just his chakra, its not impossible but no ones every really thought that far outside the box before. Its just like chakra control!" Naruko looked at Lee impressed. "You're quite the bookworm." Lee smiled sheepishly. "Azreal has been coaching me for my entrance exam for the Academy." Naruko shrugged before pulling the razor cards out of her inventory. "Well now that i can use these i want to get good at them, so up for a spar?" Lee smiled like a feral. "Bring it."

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>Setting Azreal down on the bed was easy enough as Jaune left to make a call. "Yes?" Jne sighed. "Davion Atra Mors was broken." Davion bit back a storm of curses as pacing could be heard. "You can't use your powers to fix it thats the problem here right?" Jaune nodded holding the broken sword all the pieces inside the sheathe. "The White Grimm made it completely immune to his powers, and since ours are the same i can't alter it enough to repair its molecular integrity there are a few technical work arounds but that wont be enough, I may be able to fix it but completely repairing it without using something extra." Jaune sighed as he rolled him shoulders.<p>

"That makes sense he was sure Azreal would never betray him, why not give him the one weapon that could kill him, he miscalculated making a being loyal to children because he himself was a child, but he never put any thought into what would happen when he grew up." Davion nodded to himself. "After thousands of years he wasn't a child anymore he was god." Jaune felt the hairs on the back off his neck stand up thinking about it. "Promethium." Jaune shrugged raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Davion smiled. "Remember what i said about him being a god, well Promethium is a metal named after the titan Prometheus. In my universe Promethium is a chemical in atomic batteries used to power guided missiles and space craft but Promethium in the DC universe its incredibly strong can absorb energy and is self regenerative, thats exactly the alloy you'll need to fix Atra Mors."

Jaune smiled thinking of what he could use to work with that any alloy he used his powers to create would be rejected by the sword but infusing Promethium into it was possible and could fix it easy. "Thats perfect. How soon can you get some?" Davion paused and Jaune heard button presses on the other line. "Six days on our end but thanks to inter dimensional fluctuations in the time stream and the time travel function on our portal makers. We can have it to you in a half day maybe. At the very latest you can have it delivered tomorrow mourning." Jaune smiled. "You gotta love express delivery sure it doubles the cost but having something so expensive the next day is just to convenient." Davion snorted and chuckled.

"I knew it was a good idea when i created you." Jaune mutter a goodbye before hanging up and going back to the room to get some sleep. "I always keep my promises."

* * *

><p>NARUKO<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was a regular affair though they both admited they missed Jaune's cooking. "Lee pulled the ace of spades of of his back and handed it back to Naruko. "I'll admit the part where you turned into Sensei and kicked me across the room was pretty unexpected." Naruko shrugged. "What can i say im a trickster, i cant wait for them to get back tomorrow." Lee shrugged as they separated. "Hey Bushy Brows." Lee turned around smiling. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight? Dont get the wrong idea i dont want to do THAT at least not with you, none offense."<p>

Lee snickered. "None taken."

Naruko grinned shyly. "But i miss when we slept in the same room back at the apartment. Honestly we've already seen each other naked, even as we get older i don't see why we have to make that a big deal." Lee shurugged. "Sure."

The next morning came to fast in Naruko's opinion but hey we all need to get up and do something soon. "Bushy brows wake up." It only took a few nudges before Lee got up and out the bed. "Come on we gotta get ready Jaune and Azreal are gonna be home sometime today." Jaune smiled glad to see they hadn't noticed him standing there the whole time. "Really now to late for that." The look on their faces was so hilarious Jaune paused time just long enough to take a picture. "Tou-san!"

Jaune took the pillow to the face laughing at their faces. "So you're calling me dad now huh, I like that." Naruko blushed realizing her slip up. "It's good you two are up you and Hinata are needed for something important." Jaune snapped his fingers and Hinata appeared in a flash of white light. "Come on."

The trio of students followed Jaune to the newest edition to the house. "This is the workshop, originally we were going to go with forge but we realized we were going to use this place for more that weapons work so ya."

NEW AREA!: Workshop.

Here you can bring items or ingredients to be mixed and fused to create all manner of items.

"Now then students we ate going to fix a very important sword that was destroyed in our last mission." Jaune showed them the swords remnants and Naruko used observe to svan it.

**ATRA MORS LEGENDARY ITEM : _SHATTERED_**

**The legendary black death responsible for the deaths of over 60% of all deaths in Remnant's history this is a sword that has seen billions of battles and ended trillions of lives, its history is dark but its user is valiant and pure. For every life this sword has taken it has saved a thousand more and it is with this sword that eternal peace was fostered.**

Naruko looked at the sword in shock. "How did it break?!" Jaune sighed sadly. "It was on its last legs this swords as old as Azreal and while he's done his absolute best to take care or it the sword still broke." Jaune sighed as his used his power to liquify the blade and pulled it into a call cup. "This sword and i have a complicated relationship the person who made it created it to be immune to powers similar to mine and so sometime even now my ability to alter it is finicky at best, enough to do something like this but i cant use my powers to restore it." Jaune pulled out the ingot of promethium if it could be called that. "Kami its huge!"

The chunk of metal was bigger than the three of them combined! "Lets get to work." The metal liquified and Jaune put it into the cup before pouring it out and morphing it into the right shape. "Sensei how are we going to forge something so dense?" Jaune handed Hinata a forging hammer to observe.

**ULTIMATE IRONWORKER**

**CRAFTING ITEM**

**Can be used to mold any metal like it was puddy.**

"As long as they stay in here they can be used to work with this." Jaune gave Naruko and Lee as the ingot floated into the forge. "Futon." Jaune blasted air until the flames became so bright his students had to shield their eyes. Jaune reached in and pulled the white hot metal out and put it on the anvil making a hammer for himself. "Lets get hammered, Monty Oum that joke sucked!"

The first step was hammering out the appropriate shape of the sword itself was hard at first but they soon had a rhythm worked out shaping the tang of the sword where the handle was attached first and then the rest of the blade. It was shaped like a gothic long sword where the metal near the tang was thinner than the rest of the blade like a wedge on top of a rectangle before the rest of the shape was formed to the standard shape. Jaune smiled at how well things were going so far.

Next was Annealing which took place after the final shape was brought to bear. Jaune stuck it back i to the forge and wrapping it in insulating material before setting it off the the side allowing the sword to slowly cool. Jaune set up a temporal displacement that sped up the cooling time form the regular twenty four hours to about five minutes while Jaune instructed them on how to mix the dyes he had ordered. "Make sure not to get any on you or that part will be pitch black for the rest of your life." Jaune waited before dispelling the temporal displacement and began carving the runes into the blade making careful and quick work. When the dye bath was done he put tiny amounts of clay into the carvings making sure they were evened out.

"Step back." Jaune moved over to the grind wheel and let the sparks fly making sure it was as sharp as possible before moving it over to the dye bath and dunking it in. "now then the next step." Jaune had Naruko carve the runes back to a silverish color after removing the clay which hadn't fully shielded it but so far so good. "Alright now for hardening."Jaune put it back in the forge setting it alight to even greater levels of heat before putting it in the quenching tank multiple times to make it harden greatly. "Now students tempering." Jaune made sure they watched him work and studied. "Hey i've been thinking." Jaune turned to Naruko and smirked. "And how badly did you hurt yourself?"

Naruko pouted glaring at him cutely. "As i was saying Tou-san, i'd like to learn KenJutsu, it what you and Azreal-Sensei use the most so why not?" Jaune smiled as he cleaned off the sword reattaching the hand guard handle and pommel. The hand gaurd was like Albus Mors' but angular and silver shaped like a crescent moon with a black woven handle that was very soft to the touch like it was silk cloth rather than leather. The pommel was silver as well with a small flat spike at the end. Jaune slid it back into its sheath smiling. "I'd love that but i think Azreal's style is more suited for Lee than mine and we don't know what style best suits Hinata or you so we'll have to check that out later."

Jaune shrugged. "We'll teach you to be the best period by the time you're in academy." Jaune analyzed his students going over what he knew about their builds and personalities. "Lee would be a perfect match for Azreal's one sword style. Naruko might be good at my style but she doesnt have many options for close range defense so a style that leans more towards defense might be better than one thats made to balance them all. Luke may have some ideas maybe teach her form five Djem So, though i'll have to see if she'll use the regular or Jar'Kai variant. Hinata's obviously a Fencer it will allow her to use the more linear strikes the Hyuuga Taijutsu style calls for but still maintain her flexibility."

"Come on we need to show Azreal his surprise." The left the workshop and left for the dinner table to see Azreal waiting absently. "What took you so long?" The three noticed a second person sitting at the table, he was of average build with bright red eyes and hair and light brown skin. He wore a simple long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans with regular tennis shoes. "Naruko, Lee, Hinata this is Redwing." Redwing nodded politely before finishing his cereal and floating his bowl over to the sink. "I hate to eat and run but my Wife and Daughter need me home soon, we're planing for Longswords birthday." Jaune nodded before pressing a button causing a while portal to appear. "Nice meeting you!" And like that he was gone. "Sensei we have a surprise for you!" Jaune pulled Atra Mors from behind his back and tossed it to Azreal living the shock on his face.

QUEST COMPLETED.

* * *

><p>This was a pain to right not because i don't enjoy it but because we've been having serious technical problems at my house and i have allot less free time now that i've started college. But yah her it its.<p>

REDWING ANGELOUS- another alternate counterpart of Davion Puryear Redwing hails from the Haven universe where Angels Demons and Humans call the same planet home, Redwing is one of the most powerful beings in all of creation ranking as a Quintuple S-Class creation destroyer and is one of the youngest to ever attain that rank.


End file.
